You're Always Sorry, Charles
by midhiel
Summary: Fic Cherik. Año 1990. La ambición y la arrogancia de Charles provocan que Erik pierda a su hijo Peter. ¿Podrá Erik perdonar a Charles y podrá Charles perdonarse a sí mismo? Mpreg. Peter Maximoff también tendrá una pareja.
1. Chapter 1

You're Always Sorry, Charles.

'You're always sorry, Charles, and there's always a speech and nobody cares.'

Erik Lehnsherr. Tráiler de "Dark Phoenix"

Capítulo Uno: El Desencuentro

1990

-Arriesgas demasiado sus vidas en esas misiones que aceptas. Yo voy con ellos, los guío y trato de cuidarlos. Puedo ver el miedo y la tensión en sus caras. Tú, en cambio, te quedas aquí conectado a Cerebro. ¿Qué arriesgas tú en cada misión, Charles?

Las palabras de Raven resonaban en la cabeza de Charles Xavier. Ni era la primera ni sería la última vez que le sacaría en cara el peligro de las misiones a las que sometía al equipo en cada ocasión que las aceptaba de boca del mismísimo Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Pero Charles sentía que no tenía opción. El ser humano, por naturaleza, temía a lo desconocido y la humanidad entera miraba con recelo a los mutantes. Había debates públicos, cada vez más frecuentes, donde se planteaba que el gen x era la clave de la evolución de la especie humana. ¿Qué harían los homo sapiens al sentirse amenazados? ¿Se quedarían de brazos cruzados o lucharían con garras y dientes para impedir su extinción?

Charles se frotó la cabeza, sentado detrás del escritorio en su despacho. Sabía que les exigía demasiado a Kurt, a Scott, a Ororo, a la excepcional Jean, y a Peter, en especial a Peter, que era el hijo de Erik Lehnsherr. Charles y Erik habían tenido una relación de idas y vueltas desde que se conocieron en 1962. En los últimos años, después de vencer a En Sabah Nur, hicieron a un lado sus rencillas y viejos rencores para convertirse en amantes constantes y fieles. No había nada de ocasional en el vínculo que estaban sosteniendo, los dos se amaban genuinamente y se eran fieles y sinceros. Sin embargo, no estaban juntos. Charles vivía en Westchester liderando el equipo de los X-Men, mientras que Erik se había trasladado a una isla africana para fundar Genosha, una comunidad donde los mutantes exiliados convivían en armonía.

Ambos tenían un acuerdo implícito: cada tercer viernes del mes, Erik viajaba hasta la mansión para pasar con Charles el fin de semana completo hasta el amanecer del lunes. Los dos sentían y sabían que se amaban y que les costaba vivir sin la presencia del otro, pero los ideales distintos de cada uno los mantenían alejados. Este acuerdo mutuo los hacía felices y aunque Charles soñaba con que algún día su amante le planteara mudarse finalmente a Westchester, y Erik anhelaba llevar a Charles a Genosha para vivir juntos y en paz, se respetaban.

Charles se refregó los ojos en un intento vano por quitarse la imagen de Erik de la cabeza. Acababa de aceptar una misión riesgosa y acababa de discutir una vez más con Raven. Sin embargo, como en cada ocasión, Mystique había terminado por acceder de mala gana y se había retirado a preparar al equipo de jóvenes. Charles recordó que estaba viviendo el tercer martes del mes y restaban apenas tres días para que Erik al fin lo visitara. Bueno, en algo positivo tenía que pensar.

De repente, Raven regresó y entró sin golpear. Seguía enojada.

-Peter no está – anunció distante.

-¿A dónde fue? – se asombró el psíquico. A pesar de ser la persona más veloz del planeta, jamás se marchaba sin despedirse antes de él. El muchacho veía en Charles más que a su mentor, lo veía como a su padre sustituto, teniendo a Erik del otro lado del océano.

-Nadie lo sabe. Por lo tanto tendremos que arreglárnosla sin él, ¿cierto? ¿O vas a entrar finalmente en razón y cancelarla?

Molesto, Charles alzó la botella del escritorio para servirse un trago.

-Bien – bufó Raven con sorna -. Nosotros arriesgamos el pellejo y tú te quedas aquí borracho.

-No estoy para discusiones, Raven – dejó en claro, cortante -. Sabes que no tengo opción y debo aceptarlas.

-¿En serio? – se mofó Raven -. ¿El psíquico más poderoso del mundo se ve obligado a aceptar misiones? ¡Maldita sea, Charles! ¡Métete en la cabeza del presidente y oblígalo a cancelarla si no tienes las agallas para hacerlo tú!

Charles sacudió la cabeza, enfadado. Raven llegó hasta el escritorio y apoyó ambas manos en él para mirarlo directo a los ojos. Sus pupilas amarillas se enfrentaron a las cerúleas de Charles.

-Es que no se trata de la misión, ¿cierto, Charles? Se trata de alimentar tu propio ego. Se siente bien estar en las portadas de las revistas, ser entrevistado en exclusiva por "Times", recibir elogios de los poderosos del mundo, sentirse importante. Siempre fuiste un vanidoso, Charles. De joven tratabas de impresionar a las mujeres, ahora intentas impresionar al planeta entero.

-¡Raven, basta! – cortó Charles indignado -. ¿Crees que me agrada arriesgar la vida de los chicos? ¡Los amo y protejo como si fueran mis propios hijos!

-Pues no se nota – espetó Raven -. De cualquier manera, sin Peter no podemos partir así que queda abortada.

Charles se echó hacia atrás. Odiaba admitirlo pero su hermana adoptiva tenía razón: Peter, con su velocidad ultrasónica, era una pieza esencial para el equipo. Charles arriesgaba y empujaba a los jóvenes para que dieran los mejor de sí pero no iba a enviarlos a una misión suicida y si la llevaban adelante sin Quicksilver, indefectiblemente se convertiría en una.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Charles? – reclamó Raven, apremiante.

Charles respiró profundo. Se sentía frustrado y con el orgullo herido.

-Esperaremos y si no regresa en diez minutos, llamaré al Presidente para cancelarla.

….

Erik Lehnsherr había erigido Genosha en medio del corazón de la selva tupida. Con piezas de metal arrancadas de las entrañas marítimas, había construido edificaciones simples y resistentes al mismo tiempo. Varios mutantes vivían allí, algunos lo hacían temporalmente y otros habían estado desde su fundación. No tenían un líder, solo Erik hacía las veces de consejero y voz del grupo, y se regían por leyes convenidas mutuamente.

Peter llegó esa mañana a la playa teletransportado por Kurt, que había jurado desde la noche anterior guardar el secreto del viaje, y luego se había marchado.

Peter cargó de aire puro sus pulmones. Se sentía a gusto en Genosha. Era un espacio inmenso donde podía correr y desarrollar sus habilidades. Además estaba orgulloso de que su padre fuera su fundador. Pero no quería vivir allí. Prefería la Mansión X, con sus amigos y la guía de Charles y de Mystique. Erik aprobaba gustosamente su decisión porque consideraba a Raven una persona admirable y amaba y respetaba a Charles más que a sí mismo. Por eso no podía sentirse más satisfecho con el juicio de su hijo.

Apenas el joven arribó a la comunidad, su padre salió a recibirlo como tantas veces con los brazos abiertos. Se fundieron en un abrazo cálido y, tras los saludos, Peter murmuró con una sonrisa a su oído.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

-Lo imaginé – contestó Magneto, poniéndose serio -. Nunca vienes a verme a mitad de la semana. Charles no aprueba que pierdas las clases.

-Sí, Charles – suspiró Peter -. No le dije que vendría para que no me suelte un sermón.

-Hijo, Charles quiere lo mejor para ti y si vuelves a escapártele, yo mismo te impondré la penitencia.

-¡Papá! – rio Peter sorprendido.

-Hablo en serio – respondió Erik, calmado pero decidido -. Imagino también que debe tratarse de una buena noticia por tu alegría y que era urgente porque no pudiste esperar tres días, aunque a ti simplemente te cuesta horrores esperar – sonrió.

Peter asintió con la alegría pintada en la cara. Padre e hijo se dirigieron hacia una estructura horizontal de hierro y el joven iba por el camino saludando a cada mutante conocido sin perder la sonrisa.

….

Hola.

Alerta de Spoilers

No podía sacarme ese tráiler de la cabeza. La actitud arrogante de Charles al principio y culpable después, la decepción y rencor de todos para con él, el hartazgo de Erik principalmente, ese funeral, el dolor, la angustia y las palabras de Magneto resonando una y otra vez. ¡Tenía que escribir una historia sobre todo eso!

Espero que les guste.

Ah, Dark Phoenix está ambientado en el año 1992, así que este fic se sitúa dos años antes, en 1990.


	2. Capítulo 2: La Misión

You're Always Sorry, Charles.

Capítulo Dos: La Misión

Por la diferencia de huso horario, en Genosha se estaban preparando para almorzar y cuando padre e hijo entraron, Peter se encontró con la mesa servida. La comida consistía en una ensalada de verduras cultivadas en la granja interna y carne de conejos recién cazados. La comunidad era autónoma y subsistía con los elementos que le brindaba el entorno natural. Sobre la mesa había una jarra con agua que los mismos mutantes potabilizaban, otra con jugo de frutas y un porrón con cerveza artesanal de trigo fermentado.

Erik agregó un vaso, cubiertos y un plato a la mesa para su hijo y lo invitó a sentarse. Aunque Peter ya hacía tiempo que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, le sirvió jugo de frutas sin preguntarle lo que deseaba beber. Erik no iba a permitir que regresara a Westchester con su amado y estricto Charles después de haber consumido cerveza.

Peter bebió y probó la comida. Como las otras veces le pareció exquisita. Sonrió mientras masticaba. Comieron en silencio hasta que su padre hizo una pausa para preguntar.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

Peter hizo a un lado el plato. Estaba ansioso y feliz.

-Ayer por la noche me enteré de que te convertiré en abuelo, papá – soltó emocionado y decidido.

Erik quedó de una pieza.

-¿Dejaste embarazada a una chica?

-No exactamente – contestó el joven con complicidad.

-¿Tú . . . tú estás? – titubeó, señalándole el vientre.

-Así es. Ya sabes que algunos mutantes varones desarrollamos una habilidad, podríamos decir. La llaman la segunda mutación y parece que yo la desarrollé.

Erik se frotó la sien, tratando de acomodar las ideas.

-Aguarda, fuiste demasiado directo y necesito procesar tu mensaje. ¿Dices que tú estás embarazado?

-Sí, papá.

-¿De cuánto tiempo?

-No sé, supongo que de un mes, o de uno y medio, o quizás de dos.

-¿No lo sabes? – se asombró Erik -. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones? Esa mutación no se activa como si se tratara de una reacción como el sarpullido.

Peter cayó en la cuenta de que lo que su padre estaba procesando en realidad no era la noticia de que sería abuelo sino que su hijo había tenido sexo con otro varón, mutante o no mutante, sin protección y ahora cargaba con las consecuencias de un embarazo inesperado.

-Mira, papá. Tengo una relación estable. No la hicimos pública pero la tengo. Se trata de otro mutante, que conoces, espera – hizo memoria -. Sí, lo conoces. Me enteré ayer por la noche y quise venir apenas me levanté para contarte a ti primero.

Erik se debatía ente la confusión, la sorpresa y el honor de ser la primera persona a quien su hijo había decidido confesarle semejante secreto. No era sencillo reaccionar cuando tenía tantas dudas en cuanto a lo que podría depararle el futuro a Peter, pero dejó que su cariño paternal fluyera y se levantó para fundirlo en un abrazo. Peter estaba feliz con la noticia pero una parte de él temía que su progenitor no se mostrara comprensivo, y sentir su apoyo le dio alivio y contención.

-Vuelves a Westchester, se lo cuentas a Charles también y vas con él a visitar a un médico de inmediato o me esperan hasta el viernes y lo visitamos los tres juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter deshizo el abrazo para mirar a su padre a los ojos.

-Charles fue al primero que me hubiera gustado decírselo. De hecho, apenas lo supe me moría por contárselo. Pero me enteré ayer por la noche, demasiado tarde para interrumpirlo. Después decidí decírtelo a ti primero porque eres mi padre biológico y te quiero. Kurt me propuso que esperara hasta el viernes cuando estuvieran tú y Charles juntos pero ya sabes que la espera no es lo mío.

-¿Kurt? – repitió Erik, arrugando el entrecejo -. ¿Kurt Wagner?

-Es mi mejor amigo – dejó Peter en claro y rio -. No mi novio o algo así.

-Ya veo – suspiró Erik, aliviado. Consideraba a Kurt un muchacho ingenuo y algo torpe, y no lo veía como al padre de su futuro nieto -. Peter, quiero que te cuides, sé que eres responsable pero quiero que te tomes esto muy en serio. Platica con Charles tranquilos, dale la noticia, sé que se pondrá tan feliz como yo, que Hank te haga estudios completos apenas regreses en su laboratorio, quiero que te cuides con lo que comes, con lo que bebes, vigila tu rutina de ejercicios, y Charles te alejará automáticamente de las misiones.

-Tengo que contárselo a Charles apenas llegue – reflexionó el joven -. Es un psíquico. Va a descubrirlo se lo diga o no.

-Charles es respetuoso y no lee a las personas pero seguro que la mezcla de ansiedad y alegría que tienes va a desbordarlo. Festejen los dos, festeja con todos los amigos que tengas en Westchester, y espera al viernes para que festejemos los tres juntos.

-Tú, Charles, yo – enumeró Peter -. También Kurt, Raven, Hank y mis otros amigos.

-Entonces, será una gran fiesta de fin de semana – sonrió Erik. Se quitó el collar que llevaba siempre colgado al cuello -. Los genes Lehnsherr continúan reproduciéndose ahora para una nueva generación. Quiero que tengas esto, Peter. Aquí guardo las fotos de mis padres y deseo entregártelas a ti para que tú, el día de mañana, se las entregues a tu hijo.

Peter se emocionó. Conocía el valor y la historia de ese relicario. Erik había llevado las imágenes de sus padres desde Auschwitz y, siete años atrás, se lo había obsequiado a su hija Nina. Cuando la asesinaron, se lo retiró del cuello para convertirlo en un arma mortal contra sus atacantes y no había vuelto a quitárselo desde entonces. El joven abrió con cuidado la cajita y permaneció un momento observando a sus abuelos, que nunca había conocido.

Erik le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro para traerlo a la realidad.

-Terminemos de almorzar, paseemos un rato y regresarás a Westchester.

-Sí, papá. Le dije a Kurt que viniera a buscarme por la tarde.

-Apenas regreses, irás a disculparte con Charles por no avisarle que te fuiste y le contarás todo.

-¡Claro! – contestó Peter como si se tratara del consejo más obvio.

-¡Ven acá, Peter! – exclamó Erik y liberó su emoción con un abrazo fuerte -. Así que decidiste convertirme en un viejo abuelo sin avisarme – bromeó.

Peter rio alegremente.

….

Ya era de noche en Genosha cuando Kurt llegó para regresarlo a la mansión. En Nueva York comenzaba a caer la tarde. Se encontraron en las afueras de la comunidad, dentro de un bosque, donde Peter solía pasear para distraerse. Magneto se había quedado a ayudar en la herrería para la construcción de unos portones. De solo verlo, Peter entendió que su amigo estaba preocupado.

-La mansión es un caos – explicó Kurt con su marcado acento alemán -. El profesor tuvo que abortar una misión porque no te encontraban por ninguna parte. Iba a venir a buscarte cuando Raven nos dijo que todo quedaba cancelado. No vi a Xavier porque no salió de su despacho, pero Beast se paseaba nervioso por ahí cerca.

Peter bufó.

-Maldita sea. Una sola vez me escapo y cancelan misiones y se desata el caos.

-Ve a despedirte de tu padre y te llevo para allá. Si vas directo a hablarle, el profesor podrá entender.

-Mi padre está ocupado, ya nos despedimos – contestó Peter. Suspiró para despejar la cabeza -. Bien – sacudió los hombros -, volvamos a casa.

Kurt lo tomó de ambas manos y en un parpadeo se encontraron los dos en la cocina de la mansión junto al refrigerador. Peter cerró los ojos mientras pensaba cómo encararía a Charles, que se merecía unas sentidas disculpas y una explicación sincera. Kurt musitó una oración de agradecimiento como lo hacía cada vez que teletransportaba a alguien y la empresa resultaba exitosa.

-Iba a preguntarte dónde estabas pero reconozco el relicario que llevas al cuello – sonó la voz severa de Charles. Ambos jóvenes giraron y se encontraron con el psíquico y Hank, que los observaban sentados juntos frente a la mesa con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Tenían una expresión admonitoria -. Quiero que me expliques por qué viajaste a Genosha sin avisarme y tú, Kurt, vas a responderme cómo sabías de esto y no me avisaste nada, o voy a tener que leerles la mente a los dos como signo de desconfianza.

-Mira, Charles – comenzó Peter -. Tuve que ir a hablar con mi padre para darle una noticia . . .

-¿Te contó Kurt lo que ocurrió por aquí? – reclamó Charles -. El mismísimo Presidente nos encargó una misión en la que eras una pieza fundamental y tuve que cancelarla porque no aparecías por ninguna parte.

-Lo entiendo pero . . .

-¿Lo entiendes? – volvió a interrumpir el telépata -. ¿Sabes lo que significa que el máximo mandatario confíe en nosotros para una tarea donde la vida de cientos de personas depende de su éxito y tú desapareces sin avisar? No eres un niño, Peter, aunque en ocasiones como ésta te comportas como uno.

-Lo siento, Charles, pero . . .

-¿No lees las noticias? ¿No ves la televisión? ¿Tampoco tú, Kurt? – cuestionó el telépata, mirando a uno y a otro -. La confianza en nuestra gente pende de un hilo. La convivencia pacífica entre hombres y mutantes depende del éxito de estas misiones y ustedes son tan irresponsables que viajan de continente en continente cuando más se los necesita.

-Charles, no me dejas hablar – trató de defenderse Peter.

-¡Es que no tienes excusas, niño! – reprochó Charles.

Peter pasó saliva. Detestaba que lo trataran como a un chiquillo. Su madre lo había hecho siempre, por eso decidió mudarse a la mansión. Charles era para él más que su mentor, era como su padre adoptivo y que lo tratara así le dolía demasiado. Iba a contestar una grosería y, por eso, prefirió mantenerse callado.

-Charles, déjalo que hable – intervino Hank, tratando de poner paños fríos.

-¿Qué excusa puede inventar? – regañó Charles, decepcionado, y se volvió hacia su amigo -. Gracias a su irresponsabilidad, poco faltó para que la gente atrapada en esa estación nuclear terminara incinerada.

-¿Una estación nuclear con gente atrapada? – repitió Peter y miró a Kurt, buscando su aprobación -. Podríamos viajar los dos. Quizás todavía estemos a tiempo.

-Las personas ya fueron rescatadas por bomberos y por la Guardia Civil – explicó el telépata, enojado -. Pero no fuimos nosotros quienes lo hicimos. ¿No se dan cuenta cuánto necesitamos de estas misiones para que la gente se sienta protegida por nosotros y deje de temer a los mutantes? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que está en juego para los nuestros cada vez que se arriesgan en una? – suspiró -. La semana pasada, precisamente, en la entrevista que di a la revista "Times", expliqué la importancia que tenían nuestras misiones y su fin primordial que es proteger y servir a la gente que nos necesita. Ahora las personas leerán esa entrevista y creerán que me estoy burlando.

-Pero es solo una misión abortada, una entre muchas – cuestionó Peter, que ya se estaba impacientando -. Mira, Charles. No me fui porque tenía ganas de respirar el aire puro de Genosha, fui a hablar con mi padre porque hay una noticia que quiero dártela a ti en privado – sin quererlo bajó la mirada hacia su vientre y se lo masajeó -. Me gustaría poder contártela ahora – sonrió -. Sé que te alegrará y es importante que la conozcas cuanto antes mejor.

Pero Charles seguía enojado. Sentía una mezcla de enfado y decepción. Recordó la entrevista y la seguridad con la que había dejado asentado que los X-Men cumplían cada misión sin importarles el riesgo. ¿Qué pensarían ahora los lectores? Porque en la televisión ya se estaban encargando de dejar en claro que los mutantes le habían dicho que no al presidente en persona y se habían negado a sacar a la gente de la planta. ¿Dónde quedaban sus palabras, entonces? Acababa de hacer el ridículo ante el público. Además estaba el propio presidente. ¿Volvería a confiar en Charles Xavier otra vez? Todo este conflicto se había creado porque Peter se había tomado el atrevimiento de alejarse sin avisar.

-¿Tú tienes una noticia que darme? – espetó con el orgullo herido -. ¿Sabes la noticia que está circulando ahora? Que el Presidente encargó a los X-Men una misión y estos rechazaron. No los X-Men, perdón, sino Charles Xavier, el mutante reconocido por bregar por la convivencia pacífica, el mutante que pregona en los medios que nuestra gente está para defender y proteger a los humanos que la necesiten. Me decepcionaste, Peter, no me importa qué hayas tenido que decirle a tu padre y no quiero saber lo que tengas para decirme a mí. Con tu actitud irresponsable, causaste mucho daño. Así que te aconsejo que te retires a tu cuarto y empieces a madurar. Si te comportas como un chiquillo, tendré que sacarte del equipo porque creo que el uniforme te queda grande.

-¡Charles! – exclamó Peter, lastimado -. ¿Me estás culpando porque una vez me fui sin avisar? Ni siquiera sabes por qué lo hice.

-¡Ni me interesa saberlo! – cortó Charles -. Te dije que te retires a tu habitación y voy a evaluar con Raven si conviene que sigas participando en las misiones.

-¡Estás exagerando! – exclamó Peter.

-Peter, vete a tu cuarto por última vez – ordenó el telépata y sus ojos brillaban de furia.

Peter dio media vuelta y se marchó, enojado.

Kurt lo siguió nervioso.

Charles quedó en suspenso mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Hank lo miró apenado.

-Fuiste duro, Charles. Se ve que lo que tenía que contarte era importante para él.

-Es un inmaduro. No se toma en serio las misiones, no valora lo que nos jugamos en ellas.

-Mira, Charles – suspiró Hank y se quitó los lentes para refregarse los ojos -. Me da la impresión de que estás descargando tu frustración en Peter. Fue una misión que aunque no la tomamos, tuvo un final feliz. La gente fue rescatada.

-¡Por favor, Hank! No hace ni una semana afirmé en una entrevista que jamás rechazaría los pedidos del Presidente y que nunca dejaríamos de ayudar a los humanos que nos necesitaran. La revista acabó de salir ayer. Yo estoy en la portada y por culpa de este irresponsable ahora mis palabras suenan a burla.

-Disculpa, Charles, pero lo que estás diciendo me suena más a tu ego herido que a otra cosa.

Charles lo miró con bronca.

-Otra vez lo del ego. ¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con Raven para sacármelo en cara?

-A veces eres imposible – se rindió Hank y, enojado, se retiró dando un portazo.

Charles se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Sí, le dolía el amor propio. Peter, con su irresponsabilidad, le había dado un golpe a su arrogancia. Adoraba al joven pero esta vez sus acciones habían costado caro. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien, recibir pedidos del presidente y sus elogios cuando las misiones acababan, se sentía bien ser entrevistado en primera plana en diarios y revistas, se sentía bien dar reportajes por televisión. Reconocía que tanto Hank como Raven desaprobaban su vanidad pero Charles era como era y no iba a cambiar. De joven había tratado de conquistar mujeres y ahora se le abría la posibilidad de conquistar el mundo entero. Él se sentía especial y se sabía especial. No en vano lo consideraban el psíquico más poderoso del mundo.

Peter le había fallado donde más le dolía: en su orgullo. Giró la silla para apartarla de la mesa y fue a su recámara para buscar algo fuerte en la licorera.

….

Enojado, Peter se echó en el sofá de su recámara y rastreó con el control remoto algún programa interesante. Le dolía que Charles lo hubiera tratado como a un niño delante de su mejor amigo y de Hank, pero más le dolía haberlo decepcionado. El telépata y su padre biológico eran sus modelos a seguir, los admiraba con devoción y que Charles lo hubiera regañado era un golpe terrible para el joven. Cambiaba los canales de películas una y otra vez sin decidirse por ninguno. En el fondo, hubiera deseado que alguien siguiese atrapado en esa estación para ir corriendo a rescatarlo y que Charles se sintiera orgulloso de él. Pero no podía esperar algo imposible. Los humanos ya se habían encargado de salvar a los suyos sin la intervención de los X-Men. Todo por culpa de Peter. ¡Maldita suerte la suya! Golpearon a su puerta. Se trataba de Kurt.

-¡Peter! – exclamó excitado -. ¡Está en todos los canales de noticias! La estación está a punto de estallar y no sacaron a toda la gente. Se olvidaron de dos científicos que estaban haciendo pruebas en el laboratorio subterráneo.

A Peter se le abrieron los ojos. Era la ocasión perfecta para demostrarle a Charles lo que él valía.

-¿Dónde queda la estación?

-En el desierto de Texas – contestó Kurt -. Puedo tomarte de la mano y llevarte hasta . . .

No pudo terminar porque ya Peter se había evaporado. Con un suspiro, el joven cerúleo se concentró y teletransportó hacia el lugar.

….

Charles no estaba exactamente borracho pero había bebido lo suficiente para dormir largo y tendido. En medio del sopor, oyó gritos. Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la modorra y, de mala gana, salió de la cama y se metió en la silla. Reconocía la voz desesperada de Kurt y las de Raven y Hank tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora? – suspiró, molesto y sospechando que Peter también tenía que contar en el asunto.

Salió al pasillo. Kurt lloraba y Raven se cubría la boca, horrorizada. Hank fue el primero que vio a Charles salir y su expresión de angustia lo alarmó.

-¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber el telépata.

-Peter está muerto – sollozó Kurt -. Fuimos a la planta, había dos personas que habían quedado allí. Él la sacó a una pero hubo una explosión y Peter no pudo salir con la otra.

Charles sintió que el corazón se le subía y bajaba.

-¡Dios mío! – le brotó de adentro.

Kurt lo miró. Las lágrimas le corrían como arroyos.

-Yo le avisé que había gente todavía – explicó con culpa -. Peter quería impresionarlo a usted. Pensó que si salvaba a esas personas, usted estaría orgulloso y se olvidaría del regaño de hoy.

Charles sintió un remordimiento terrible. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no le salió la voz. Miró hacia los costados sin ver. Pensó en Peter, en que lo amaba como a un hijo y que con su reproche lo había impulsado a una misión suicida.

Raven y Hank lo miraron y se miraron entre ellos, sin poder dimensionar aun la tragedia.

…..


	3. Capítulo 3: Remordimiento

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Tres: Remordimiento

Peter Maximoff estaba muerto. La frase resonaba en la cabeza de Charles sin alcanzar a cobrar aun la dimensión que se merecía. Recordó cuando lo conoció siendo un adolescente impulsivo y resuelto. Recordó que se había ganado su confianza cuando desde la escalinata del avión, le arrojó las llaves del coche rentado. Entregarle un vehículo por el que tendría que responder si no regresaba a la agencia en tiempo y forma fue una manera de decirle que creía en el joven. Después volvió a verlo cuando vencieron a En Sabah Nur. Charles se acordaba tan nítidamente de la primera noche que Peter pasó en la mansión recién reconstruida. Estaba nervioso, no había probado la cena y no se podía dormir. Charles le preguntó cariñosamente qué le estaba pasando al cruzárselo en la cocina y el muchacho le confesó que Erik era su padre biológico y se había marchado esa misma tarde sin saberlo. Charles recordaba el afecto con que lo abrazó y la seguridad con que le dijo que él lo ayudaría a contárselo. A partir de ese momento, el telépata se convirtió en un modelo para él. Peter comenzó a admirarlo con devoción y después a quererlo como si se tratara de su propio padre. Podría decirse que Charles Xavier lo adoptó y el muchacho se convirtió en el hijo que todavía no había tenido.

Después siguió el momento en que Erik supo la verdad. La supo de boca de Peter y Charles estaba con el joven, apoyándole la mano sobre el hombro para brindarle confianza. Magneto sintió que había recuperado a su familia, que tenía un hijo del cual sentirse orgulloso y un amante del cual estaba enamorado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¿Y qué más había podido pedir Charles, que de crecer solo en la inmensa mansión con padres distantes, ahora tenía un hombre al que amaba y un hijo al que adoraba?

Pero ahora Peter ya no estaba más. ¿Cómo se sentiría Erik? Mejor no pensarlo.

El llanto de Kurt lo regresó a la realidad.

-Raven, acompaña a Kurt a la cocina para que beba líquido – solicitó Charles y se volvió hacia Hank -. Luego, llévenlo al laboratorio y hazle un examen general, por favor.

Hank y Raven asintieron. Mystique abrazó al joven cerúleo y lo empujó suavemente para que se marchara con ella. Kurt dio algunos hipidos, estaba más conmocionado que de costumbre. Antes de que se alejaran por el largo corredor, Charles leyó los recuerdos del joven para entender qué había pasado. Lo vio junto a Peter, cerca de la planta nuclear, discutiendo qué medidas tomar para rescatar a los científicos. Peter repetía una y otra vez que quería ganarse la confianza de Charles nuevamente, que haberlo decepcionado le dolía más que un reproche de su propio padre o de su madre, y que quería regresar pronto para enseñarle lo que había hecho y darle la noticia que tanto quería darle. Fue en ese momento cuando Kurt le aconsejó que tenía que cuidarse porque "llevaba un bebé en la barriga".

Charles empalideció y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

-Esa era la noticia – murmuró -. Oh Dios, Peter estaba esperando un hijo. Eso trataba de decirme.

El impacto fue tan grande que Charles no pudo contenerse más y lloró. Lloró por Peter, lloró por Erik y lloró por esa criatura inocente.

…..

Entre Hank y Raven llevaron Kurt a la cocina y lo ayudaron a sentarse frente a la mesa. Raven le acercó un vaso con agua natural, como le gustaba al joven, y afectuosamente le masajeó la espalda para consolarlo. Kurt comenzó a musitar una oración para sí. Raven se acercó a Hank, que buscaba algún bocadillo en el refrigerador para que comiera algo.

-Conozco esa oración – murmuró Mystique para que Nightcrawler no la oyera -. Es un responso.

-Si el rezar lo alivia, déjalo que se desahogue – comentó Hank, que era escéptico con cualquier tema religioso -. ¿Qué piensas, Raven? ¿Habrá estado lo suficientemente lejos durante la explosión?

-¿Te refieres a que si se expuso a la radiación o no?

Hank asintió.

-No creo – contestó Mystique - . Se lo nota bien de salud aunque conmocionado. Además ya nos hubiera contaminado a todos. En cambio, Peter no lamentablemente – suspiró con la voz entrecortada -. Lo más triste es que no contamos ni siquiera con su cuerpo.

-Se pulverizó por completo.

-Hank – sollozó y se cubrió la boca -. Peter no se merecía esto.

Hank sacudió la cabeza y se quitó los lentes para masajearse el puente de la nariz. Ninguno de los dos habló pero ambos sentían ganas de gritar el nombre de Charles Xavier y culparlo de la desgracia. Hank abrazó a Raven para consolarla y consolarse un poco, y buscó los bocadillos y se los acercó a Kurt a la mesa.

Kurt apenas había bebido algunos sorbos y tenía la mirada ausente. Ya había terminado de rezar. Hank se sentó a su lado y Raven permaneció de pie detrás de su silla.

-Come algo pero tranquilo – le aconsejó Hank -. Cuando te sientas mejor bajaremos al laboratorio.

Kurt seguía sin hablar.

Raven le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro.

-No te preocupes por los exámenes – comentó a modo de consuelo -. Se nota que la onda expansiva no te afectó. Hank solo te hará exámenes de rutina.

-Peter no murió solo – habló al fin Kurt con la voz tan baja que ambos debieron aproximarle el oído.

-Sí – contestó Hank -. Un científico murió con él pero salvó al otro.

-No – sollozó el joven y se cubrió la cara. No podía conservar más el doloroso secreto -. Peter estaba esperando un bebé – soltó llorando -. Por eso se escapó esta mañana. Quería contárselo a su papá y cuando vino eso era lo que quería decirle al profesor.

Raven se cubrió la cara y Hank volvió a sacarse los lentes. Los dos se miraron sin poder decirse nada.

Kurt siguió llorando desconsolado. Raven lo abrazó de manera protectora y fue su manera de consolarse también.

Furioso, Hank se levantó del asiento. Ahora sentía que prácticamente odiaba a Charles. Era su amigo pero un engreído, si solo hubiese dejado que Peter hablara, la noticia habría aliviado la tensión en el ambiente y nada de esto habría acontecido. Estarían brindando todos juntos en lugar de llorar una tragedia innecesaria.

Justo Charles entró en la cocina. Raven apretó más a Kurt contra sí y Hank lo miró con ganas de matarlo. Pero el aspecto del telépata lo dejó de una pieza. Estaba pálido, cansino y con la mirada extraviada. De inmediato percibió que todos ya conocían la noticia del embarazo.

-¿Desde cuándo Peter lo sabía? – preguntó Charles al joven.

Raven le deshizo el abrazo para que hablara.

-Se enteró ayer tarde por la noche por medio de un test cuando todos dormían – contó Kurt -. Aunque lo venía sospechando desde hacía días. Por eso viajó hoy temprano a ver a su padre.

-Ya veo – suspiró Charles y bajó la mirada. Recordó, entonces, que le había llamado la atención el relicario de Erik en el cuello del joven, y dedujo que se lo había entregado después de recibir la noticia.

-¿Sabe? – continuó Kurt, mirándolo a los ojos. El telépata levantó la vista hacia él -. Usted era la primera persona a quien se lo quiso contar. Es más, ayer tuve que atajarlo para que no fuera a su cuarto a despertarlo en plena madrugada – Charles sintió un nudo en el estómago y que los ojos se le humedecían -. Luego le sugerí que se lo contara a los dos juntos el viernes pero él no pudo esperar y me pidió que lo llevara a Genosha temprano.

Charles cerró los ojos imaginando qué habría pasado si Peter en verdad lo hubiese despertado y dado la noticia. ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Cuánto habrían festejado? Le hubiese cambiado el ánimo por completo, hasta podría haberlo hecho sentirse menos arrogante y tal vez no hubiera habido necesidad de tomar la misión. Pero no, eso sonaba imposible. Aunque Peter se lo hubiera confesado, su ego le habría hecho aceptar la misión igual y enojarse con Peter por no haber podido llevarla a cabo. Es que Charles se había convertido en un engreído. Las portadas, las entrevistas, la atención del mismísimo Primer Mandatario. Todo junto había despertado el orgullo latente por tanto tiempo.

-Charles – Raven lo trajo a la realidad -. Llevaremos a Kurt al examen de rutina. ¿Quieres que te acompañe arriba antes? – miró a Hank, que seguía enojado.

Charles juntó aire para reponerse y contestarle.

-No, gracias. Iré a mi despacho y después me conectaré a Cerebro.

Raven se mordió el labio, entendiendo perfectamente. Charles tenía que darle la noticia a Erik. ¿Cómo le diría a un padre feliz y orgulloso que su hijo acababa de morir en una misión por su culpa?

Kurt bebió otro sorbo y se levantó de la silla cansinamente.

-Estoy listo – avisó a Hank.

Hank asintió y miró a Raven. Los tres se retiraron de la cocina. Antes de salir, Mystique se volvió hacia Charles. No necesitaba tener sus habilidades psíquicas para leer lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón.

-Estaré abajo pero llámame, Charles. Llámame para lo que necesites.

Charles le asintió.

Hank no le dijo nada y Kurt trató de secarse las lágrimas con la muñeca.

…

Su despacho era el lugar donde Charles había tenido que cancelar la misión por la ausencia de Peter. El mismo ambiente de horas antes solo que después de esta tragedia el aire se sentía diferente. Ubicó la silla junto al escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, distraído. Allí estaba un ejemplar de la revista "Times" con su foto en primera plana. Sus ojos enfocaban directo al lente de la cámara, y vestía un traje negro de tres piezas de Armani y una corbata lila clara. Se veía seguro, confiado y prepotente. El título lo decía todo: "Xavier: Los mutantes estamos para servir y proteger."

Charles cerró el cajón con tanta fuerza que hizo saltar la llavecita de la cerradura. Impulsivo, alzó la botella de whisky para servirse un trago generoso. Mientras bebía compulsivamente, sonó el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Alzó el tubo y contestó. Del otro lado oyó la voz sentida del presidente. Le dio los pésames por la pérdida del heroico mutante y le agradeció por enésima vez el haberse hecho cargo de una misión peligrosa. Charles apenas pudo musitar un "gracias, señor presidente" y colgó. Después enfiló hacia el sótano donde Hank había reconstruido tantas veces a Cerebro. Lo pensó dos veces antes de calzarse el casco. No iba a ser fácil la plática con Erik, nada iba a ser fácil a partir de ahora ni para él, ni para Magneto, ni para nadie.

…

Ya era de madrugada en Genosha y en la comunidad la mayoría de los mutantes dormían, solo Erik se mantenía despierto en su camastro. La alegría y excitación no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño, además, quería permanecer despierto porque intuía que una vez que Charles supiese que Peter estaba esperando un hijo, desearía hablarle. Con los pies cruzados y las manos sobre el pecho, miraba el cielorraso metálico. Pensaba en su hijo y en su futuro nieto. También en quién sería ese yerno mutante y misterioso. Peter le había confesado que lo conocía y Erik deducía que no debía estar viviendo en la mansión ya que el joven no le había contado aun que sería padre. Iba a ser agradable ver cómo su familia se agrandaba. Cuando edificó Genosha, lo había hecho con la intención de que los mutantes considerados parias en el mundo se sintieran contenidos y protegidos, pero también había pensado que, tal vez, en un futuro su propia familia podría habitar allí con él.

Es que Erik anhelaba convivir con su familia. Con Peter, con su nieto y con Charles, especialmente con Charles. Era una lástima que los dos defendieran sus ideales con tanta pasión que estos les impidiesen estar juntos. Bueno, eso podía revertirse alguna vez. Y si no, Erik sentía que después de todo lo triste que le había ocurrido, hoy podía considerarse una persona afortunada.

"Erik."

Tal como lo había pensado, Charles le habló telepáticamente. Pero había algo extraño en él, su voz sonaba quejumbrosa como sumergida en el llanto.

-Charles, ¿te encuentras bien, amigo mío?

Dentro de la recámara que albergaba a Cerebro, Charles se mordió el labio. Tuvo el impulso de desconectarse y mandar todo al infierno, pero juntó valor. ¿De dónde? Ni él lo sabía. Quiso mantener la calma para hablarle, mas la voz se le quebró.

"Tuve que cancelar una misión más temprano porque Peter no aparecía. Cuando regresó lo regañé, lo regañé con dureza." Lloró sin poder seguir.

Erik se incorporó en el camastro, asustado. No sonaba nada bien.

-¿Qué pasó, Charles? – reclamó nervioso.

El telépata juntó fuerzas para continuar.

"Tampoco lo dejé que me diera la noticia que tanto quería darme, y lo envié a su cuarto como a un chiquillo. Peter quería impresionarme y se escapó para salvar a dos científicos atrapados en una planta nuclear al borde del colapso y . . ."

-¿Y? – insistió Erik. El corazón le latía casi en la boca.

"La planta estalló y Peter no pudo salir a tiempo," soltó Charles y se cubrió la cara llorando. "Fue mi culpa. ¡Fue mi maldita culpa! ¡Peter está muerto por mi culpa!"

Erik saltó de la cama y se precipitó sobre un baúl donde guardaba su casco y las notas periodísticas de su asalto a la Casa Blanca. Se lo puso en la cabeza, rompiendo todo lazo de comunicación con Charles.

"Erik", sollozó Charles al sentir que la conexión se había cortado.

Magneto salió corriendo de la edificación donde dormía hacia la selva. Afuera estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna llena alumbraba las construcciones y la arboleda que se levantaba frente a la comunidad. Sin pensar, solo sintiendo un dolor y una furia irrefrenables, Erik se hincó de rodillas en la tierra y gritó hacia la jungla con los brazos extendidos y los puños cerrados. Desató todo su poder y el magnetismo de la Tierra arrancó árboles de raíz y soltó olas en el mar, que bañaron la playa. Luego, Erik apoyó la frente sobre el suelo y lloró.

…..

…


	4. Capítulo 4: Siempre Te Estás Disculpand

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Cuatro: "Siempre Te Estás Disculpando"

Peter se convirtió en un héroe nacional. Los canales de noticias, los periódicos y las revistas lo tenían en primera plana noche y día. Se trataba del primer mutante que había dado su vida por salvar a los humanos, todo un símbolo de que la convivencia entre ambos era posible y que Charles Xavier tenía razón: los mutantes estaban para servir y proteger.

Nunca antes, ni cuando se abrían las vacantes para la escuela, el teléfono de la mansión había sonado tanto. Recibían llamadas no solo de Estados Unidos sino del mundo entero ya que el problema del "gen x", el término con el que la gente trataba de camuflar la fobia que sentía, era un asunto a nivel global. El teléfono en el despacho de Charles recibía las llamadas más importantes: de mandatarios, ministros, científicos y medios de transcendencia mundial. Pero él no los contestaba más. Tampoco los demás habitantes de la casa. Nadie quería saber nada con entrevistas, exclusivas y reportajes. Solo deseaban llorar a Peter.

El viernes en que Erik hubiera visitado a Charles de no haber mediado la tragedia, los X-Men decidieron hacerle un entierro simbólico en los jardines de la mansión. Storm despertó llorando y una lluvia constante se desató durante todo el día, dándole al paisaje un ambiente lúgubre. De estricto luto y con paraguas a tono, se dirigieron en marcha fúnebre. Hank, bajo su forma de Beast, Scott y Kurt llevaron el ataúd vacío y lo depositaron en la parcela que previamente habían excavado. Charles y Ororo los acompañaban detrás. Hank cubrió con sus garras el ataúd de tierra y se irguió. Cada uno arrojó un ramillete de tulipanes amarillos sobre la tierra removida y permanecieron en silencio, pensando en Peter bajo la lluvia tétrica.

No hubo discurso alguno, nadie quiso decir nada. Solo reinó el silencio.

Finalmente Charles movió su silla para regresar a la mansión. Los demás lo siguieron más tarde.

Raven y Jean habían optado por no participar. Mystique estaba demasiado dolida y Jean aun no podía superar el funeral de sus propios padres. Cuando entró en la sala, donde su hermana lo estaba esperando, Charles cerró su paraguas y se volvió hacia el paisaje lluvioso a través del ventanal. Por reflejo, detuvo su mirada en el cielo esperando ver a Erik a través de los nubarrones. Solo divisó la lluvia intermitente y algunos rayos a lo lejos. Se notaba que Ororo estaba muy triste porque pronto convertiría el clima en una tormenta eléctrica.

Charles se pasó la mano por los ojos. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando otra vez. El recuerdo de Peter y el remordimiento le estaban drenando las fuerzas y ya ni siquiera percibía la llegada del llanto, solo lloraba en cualquier momento.

Raven lo notó. Como los demás, ella también sentía que Charles era culpable pero lo quería demasiado y verlo así la destrozaba. Se acercó a la silla y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros. No sabía qué decirle. No podía consolarlo con un "no fue tu culpa", tampoco podía asegurarle que las cosas se arreglarían. Su hermano se encontraba completamente solo. Por eso musitó:

-Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro. Recuérdalo, Charles.

El telépata le acarició la mano, agradecido.

Así permanecieron los dos, observando los ventanales. Raven pensando que el paisaje no podía ser más elocuente y Charles esperando sin esperanza que Erik cruzara el cielo y aterrizara en Westchester como cada viernes.

….

Por la noche, un destruido Hank se arrojó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa del comedor con la mirada ausente. Tenía el ánimo tan abatido que no se atrevió a encender las luces siquiera. Así, en la oscuridad y el silencio, se quedó junto a un vaso con agua y se puso a pensar lo que había acontecido. A lo largo de los años, él había congeniado con Peter y ambos se habían convertido en amigos. En más de una ocasión le había reprochado que muchas veces actuaba sin medir las consecuencias, especialmente en las misiones más peligrosas, pero Quicksilver le contestaba que él era como era. Un argumento sin mucha necesidad de análisis, que Hank ni siquiera se gastaba en rebatir. Ahora sus acciones le habían costado la vida. Sin embargo, los que lo conocían sostenían que Peter, aun con lo impulsivo que era, no se hubiera atrevido a arrojarse a una misión suicida, menos cuando sabía que tenía un hijo que proteger. Por eso Hank culpaba a Charles. Solo la discusión agria con su mentor y la desilusión que le había mostrado, habían hecho que el joven se arriesgara y perdiera la vida.

La luz se encendió de pronto y Charles entró con una botella abierta de whisky. Sin decirle nada, sacó un vaso del armario y se sentó junto a la mesa. Hank se desajustó la corbata para tranquilizarse. Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle y no se atrevía por respeto.

Charles estaba cansado del mutismo de su amigo. Con Hank habían compartido muchas aventuras y dolores y lo necesitaba. Vio que el vaso con agua estaba casi vacío y quiso convidarle un poco de su whisky.

-¿Quieres un poco? – ofreció el telépata y quiso alzar la botella para servirle.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Charles! – gritó Hank furioso y, de un manotazo, arrojó el recipiente y lo hizo añicos sobre la mesa.

Charles bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Hank se levantó, tratando de refrenar la ira. Se quitó los lentes y se masajeó la cabeza. No quería convertirse en Beast pero era tal la bronca que sentía hacia su amigo, que le costó horrores controlarse. Cuando se calmó un poco, se volvió hacia la mesa. Charles seguía en la misma posición. Lo único que había hecho era alejar las manos de los vidrios esparcidos.

-Quiero irme de aquí – confesó Hank -. Quiero alejarme de ti, quiero alejarme de esta casa. No soporto más, no te soporto más. No sabes ni enfrentar tus problemas. Te metes en líos y te emborrachas. Nos lastimaste a todos. ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Por qué tengo que ser perfecto, Hank? – replicó Charles susurrando. Es que estaba tan triste que ni la voz le salía -. Todos esperan de mí perfección. Maté a Peter – se cubrió la cabeza llorando -. Lo envié a su muerte y ¿cómo crees que me siento? Todos me odian y yo . . . yo me odio a mí mismo.

Hank iba a espetarle un "deja de autocompadecerte" pero la angustia de su amigo lo refrenó. Ya había platicado con Raven sobre Charles y mientras que ella lo defendía por el vínculo que tenían, él no escondía la cólera que le provocaba. Pero Charles estaba devastado y Hank no iba a continuar echando leña al fuego.

-Peter te adoraba – suspiró y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Es cierto – contestó Charles y alzó el rostro bañado por las lágrimas -. Le fallé, Hank. Como les fallé a todos, especialmente a Erik. Mi ego, la atención que recibía de los medios y del Gobierno fueron demasiado para mí. No estaba preparado y caí, y Peter y Erik, todos, pero especialmente Peter y Erik pagaron las consecuencias de mis actos.

-No eres perfecto porque eres humano – contestó Hank y se sentó de cuenta nueva -. A veces nuestra condición de mutantes nos hace olvidarnos que somos seres humanos, imperfectos, emocionales y humanos.

Charles asintió y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Seguía triste pero la conversación con Hank lo estaba consolando un poco.

-¿Quieres dejar Westchester? – preguntó. Necesitaba saberlo.

-No lo sé todavía. Pero me es difícil seguir aquí.

-Mucha gente te necesita aquí – adujo Charles -. Los estudiantes, tus amigos y Raven especialmente.

-Tú me necesitas especialmente, Charles – corrigió Hank -. Pero no tienes que esconderte en la bebida. Enfrenta los problemas de una buena vez.

-¿Qué problemas tengo que enfrentar? – se quejó -. Se enfrentan los problemas para solucionarlos pero dime si existe una solución para esto. Si dejo de beber, ¿Peter va a resucitar? Si dejo de beber, ¿Erik sanará su dolor? Ya no espero que me perdone pero el solo imaginar lo que debe estar pasando me hace querer – miró los restos de la botella –, me hace querer escapar y no pensar ni sentir nada.

-Te gusta hacerte la víctima – amonestó Hank -. No te culpo. Se siente bien sentirse el mártir y no tener que cargar con las consecuencias. Pero debes hacerte cargo, Charles. Metiste la pata y la metiste bien profundo esta vez. Pagar las consecuencias no es alzar un látigo y flagelarte, tampoco viajar a Genosha para que Erik te liquide. Cargar con la culpa es mantenerse sobrio y pensar lo que hiciste, escuchar las voces, escuchar tu propia voz.

-No – suspiró Charles y se masajeó la cara.

-Sí – contradijo Hank con firmeza -. Voy a quedarme en Westchester porque no voy a huir como un cobarde. Pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a beber más y que no te vas a compadecer de ti mismo. Vas a estar consciente, vas a pensar y vas a llorar. Vas a reflexionar y vas a enfrentar con la cabeza en alto las consecuencias de la muerte de Peter. Llóralo, recuérdalo, súfrelo, pero no vayas a beber más ninguna gota de alcohol.

Charles sacudió la cabeza. Hank le agarró el brazo para que lo mirara.

-Hablo en serio, Charles – y se levantó, llevando consigo su vaso.

Charles quedó solo junto a la mesa.

….

Charles no estaba en condiciones de seguir al frente de la escuela ni de los X-Men, al menos por un tiempo. Ororo y Scott se hicieron cargo de la academia. Charles se refugió en su despacho y Hank y Raven lo vigilaban de cerca. Las vacaciones de verano no estaban lejos y los estudiantes se irían, solo permanecerían los que no tenían un hogar, que eran la mayoría de ellos.

Una mañana temprano, un mes después del funeral de Peter, Hank entró en la cocina y encontró a Charles dando arcadas sobre el tacho de basura.

-¡Charles! – se asustó y corrió a socorrerlo -. ¿Estás bien?

Charles suspiró varias veces hasta poder hablar. Estaba pálido y sudoroso porque le había bajado la presión y necesitaba recostarse. Hank rodó la silla hasta la mesa y le pasó un repasador mojado para que se humedeciera la cara. No olía a alcohol y Hank ya lo había conocido borracho así que se dio cuenta de que esta vez no se trataba de una resaca.

-No te preocupes – murmuró el telépata, mientras se pasaba el paño por el rostro -. Es mi estómago. Algo que me cayó mal. Nada más.

-Deberías ir al médico.

-¿Por una indigestión? – cuestionó Charles, restándole dramatismo.

-No, necesitas ir porque no la estás pasando bien. Nadie la está pasando bien pero tú estás peor que todos – Charles hizo un gesto de que lo dejara tranquilo -. Otra vez a la defensiva, ¿cierto? – amonestó -. Bien. Entonces, deja que te examine en el laboratorio. No soy un médico pero tengo un ecógrafo abajo.

-¡Hank! Es una indigestión.

-Estás enfermo, Charles – afirmó Hank serio -. Esta vez puede ser un malestar estomacal pero no estás descansando bien, no estás comiendo bien y no sé si bebes a escondidas encerrado en tu despacho. Por una maldita vez hazme caso y déjame revisarte con exámenes de rutina.

Charles bufó. No le gustaba la idea de que lo examinaran, había detestado a los doctores toda su vida y por eso sufrió tanto al quedar inválido, pero era la manera que Hank tenía de demostrarle que se preocupaba por él así que aceptó.

-Una sola prueba con el ecógrafo y subimos.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Hank.

Bajaron al laboratorio. Charles se desabotonó la camisa y se acostó en la camilla boca arriba. Hank le puso el gel y observó el monitor, mientras le deslizaba el sensor a través del vientre. No era un experto pero tenía conocimientos rudimentarios sobre cómo manejar la máquina y leer la pantalla.

-¡Dios mío! – murmuró el científico, olvidando que su paciente estaba allí y podía asustarse.

-¿Qué sucede? – se incorporó Charles, perplejo, para observar la pantalla, y movió el sensor.

-¿Ves esa mancha allí? – Hank se la enseñó, mientras trataba de mantener el aparato sobre el vientre. Su amigo entrecerró los ojos para distinguirla -. Parece . . . parece . . .

-¿Qué demonios parece, Hank? – reclamó Charles, nervioso y asustado. Estaba tan tenso que ni se le ocurrió leerle la mente.

-Espera, le daré volumen a esta cosa – aumentó el sonido, girando un botón. Se oyó la cadencia de un latido rápido -. ¡Charles! Esto es un niño.

-No puede ser – suspiró Charles, descreído.

-Mira, sé algo de estas cosas – se defendió Hank -. Esto que ves allí es la forma de un embrión y el sonido son latidos claramente. El tamaño corresponde a un feto de dos meses. Es irrebatible, Charles, te guste o no.

-¿Dices que estoy . . .?

Hank lo miró y le asintió. Charles se arrojó en la camilla, sobándose la frente.

Hank apagó el aparato y le pasó una toalla para que se limpiara el gel. No se atrevía a preguntarle lo que sonaba obvio: que él y Erik habían engendrado una criatura.

Charles permaneció boca arriba. Era fascinante la manera en que se le enredaban las cosas. Él había llamado irresponsable a Peter pero tener relaciones sin protección aunque se tratara de una relación estable tampoco sonaba prudente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y pudo sentir la energía dentro de su vientre. Era una sensación extraña, diferente a sentir la mente de los demás.

-Debes visitar a un médico – ordenó más que sugerir Hank -. Estés de acuerdo o no, ahora sí debes hacerlo.

Charles se incorporó. Todavía no podía tomar conciencia de lo que le estaba pasando. Comenzó a abrocharse la camisa.

-Ayúdame a llegar a la silla, Hank. Tengo que visitar a Cerebro.

Hank entendió perfectamente lo que su amigo estaba pensando hacer.

…

Erik era una persona impulsiva. Peter había heredado su temperamento. También pasional y si alguien se metía con su familia, no dudaba en cobrar venganza. No consideraba a la revancha un desahogo sino un acto de justicia. Erik no creía en ninguna deidad y por eso pensaba que tenía que hacerse cargo y vengar cuando tocaban a los suyos. Peter era su hijo y lo adoraba. Por accidente, igual que a Nina, alguien le había provocado la muerte y esa persona era Charles Xavier. Solo el amor y el respeto lo frenaron de volar esa misma madrugada a Westchester para hacérselas pagar. En cambio, decidió cortar todo lazo con su antiguo amante y con cualquier persona ajena a su comunidad.

Se confinó en el refugio erigido por él mismo y no salió en el mes entero de allí. Los demás mutantes no se atrevían a molestarlo. Más de uno había abandonado su cama esa madrugada por el ruido y se había encontrado con los árboles arrancados y la playa inundada. Entendieron que Magneto debía haber reaccionado así por una noticia grave. Sin embargo, no osaban preguntárselo, solo lo dejaban en paz.

Dentro de su refugio, Erik no llevaba el casco puesto. Sabía que Charles no iba a tomarse el atrevimiento de rastrearlo más. Por eso quedó de una pieza esa mañana al oír su voz en la mente.

"Erik, lo siento," sollozó. "Siento no haber escuchado a Peter esa noche."

Erik salió del refugio y caminó hacia la calle. Los mutantes que estaban afuera, voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos.

-Siempre te estás disculpando, Charles, y siempre lanzas un discurso, que a nadie le importa.

Dentro de la cámara de Cerebro, Charles se mordió el labio. Podía sentir el dolor de su amante, y el rencor que le tenía. Era más potente de lo que él había imaginado.

"Erik, yo . . ."

-¿Vas a decirme que lo sientes? ¿Vas a repetirme cuánto sientes ser culpable de la muerte de Peter? – espetó Erik con odio -. Guárdate los discursos redentores para tus alumnos y tus acólitos, Charles. A nadie más le importa lo que tengas para decir, a mí no me importa más un bledo. Así que guárdate tus excusas, desconéctate de esa máquina y no me rastrees más porque te juro que si vuelvo a oír tu voz en mi cabeza, voy a viajar hasta Westchester para enfrentarte."

"Erik, ocurrió algo inusitado y yo. . ."

-¡Basta, Charles! – se enfureció tanto que hizo vibrar las estructuras metálicas de la villa.

La onda de rencor de Erik fue tan poderosa, que Charles tuvo que quitarse el casco, aturdido. Se masajeó el estómago con una nueva sensación de náuseas. Estaba débil por el duelo y por el embarazo. ¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante? Erik lo detestaba. Pudo sentir su desprecio, más fuerte que el que había pensado. Se apretó el vientre con ambas manos. Si estaba esperando un hijo no podía seguir más desahogando sus penas con el alcohol, aunque lo hubiera estado haciéndolo últimamente. Depositó el casco sobre el panel y alejó la silla unos centímetros. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? El decidido Charles esta vez no tenía respuestas.

En Genosha, Erik cortó la comunicación y, ante la mirada atónita de los demás mutantes, corrió hacia la selva que rodeaba la comunidad. Gritó, lloró y se hincó de rodillas. No solo sufría por su hijo, también lloraba por Charles. Lo aborrecía por lo que había hecho pero todavía lo seguía amando.

….


	5. Capítulo 5: Aceptación

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Cinco: Aceptación

Dos meses antes, durante la última visita de Erik, estaban los dos amantes arrojados desnudos en la cama uno junto al otro. Charles tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una doble almohada y Erik, los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca, observando el cielorraso. Caía la tarde del domingo y restaba menos de un día para que Magneto regresara a Genosha. Habían hecho planes para cenar esa noche con Peter pero el joven acababa de cancelarla. Erik no le preguntó el motivo pero Charles no necesitó leer la mente del muchacho para saber que tendría su propia cita. Lo importante era que eso les dejaba la noche entera para estar los dos solos.

-¿Hay algo especial que desees comer? – indagó Charles en su papel de buen anfitrión.

Erik le sonrió con picardía.

-Sabes lo que quiero comer – y lo miró de pies a cabeza con un gesto insinuante.

Charles rio divertido.

-Eres insaciable – y lo atrajo para que rodara en el colchón y quedara encima de él.

La invitación fue demasiado sugerente para Erik. Apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarlo, comenzó a explorar como tantas otras veces, sus labios, su cuello y su pecho con la boca. No se cansaba nunca. Cada vez que su lengua acariciaba la piel de Charles, le encontraba nuevos sabores fascinantes. Es que Charles mismo era fascinante.

De los besos pasaron a las caricias, primero suaves, luego más ardientes, y no tardaron en sentir la erección del otro en sus muslos. Fue en ese momento que Charles recordó, frustrado.

-Se nos acabó la protección.

Erik rio, creyendo que bromeaba.

-No hablas en serio, ¿cierto?

-Erik, en este fin de semana hicimos el amor cinco veces. El paquete trae tres condones y nos sobraban dos del último encuentro. Saca las cuentas.

-Charles, ¿en serio? – le cambió el humor.

El telépata se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Pero existen otras formas de amarnos sin necesidad de penetrarnos, ¿no crees?

Erik recuperó la animosidad y bajó la cabeza hacia el vientre de su amante. Recorrió con la lengua la piel del abdomen en círculos y fue bajándola hacia su sexo. Charles comenzó a arquearse y soltar suspiros, anticipando lo que vendría. Erik atrapó sus glúteos para alzarle las caderas y se dispuso a succionarle el pene.

Charles gritó de goce. Erik sentía que los movimientos que iba dando con su lengua aumentaban su propia erección. Daba placer y recibía placer. De repente, el telépata le acarició la cabeza para que la levantara. Magneto retiró su boca y se irguió para observarlo con ansias.

Charles sudaba. El pecho ascendía y descendía con una respiración profunda. Erik notaba que apenas se estaba conteniendo.

-Quiero que me penetres – ordenó más que pedir.

Magneto lo miró, confundido.

-¡Erik! – gimió sin resistirlo más -. ¡Hazlo!

No necesitó repetir la orden. Gustoso, Erik se incorporó nuevamente encima de él y apoyándose en un solo codo, utilizó la otra mano para trasladar su miembro al interior de su amante. Con suaves empujones entró en la cavidad. Charles gemía cada vez más profundo. La humedad del telépata hacia que Erik suspirase y exhalase, lleno de calor. Cuando quedó acomodado, comenzó a mecerse. Charles se arqueó tanto como su espalda se lo permitía y suspiró. Erik soltaba gemidos suaves, al tiempo que se balanceaba. Para aumentar el placer, le alzó más las caderas.

Charles circundó su espalda, enceguecido por el éxtasis. Erik aumentó el movimiento y embestía el interior de su amante con más fuerza. Charles no soportó más y le apretó las yemas y las uñas. Con un grito, eyaculó sobre el vientre de Erik. Magneto continuó moviéndose hasta que la vista se le nubló y alcanzó el clímax. Apartó su miembro antes de que soltara toda su simiente dentro de Charles. Era un intento vano de precaución porque no se habían protegido.

Charles rio.

-¿Así es como te cuidas? – preguntó, jadeando.

Sudoroso y aun sin recuperar la respiración, Erik le plantó un beso apasionado.

El telápata estaba tan obnubilado todavía que no alcanzó a leerlo. Erik simplemente sentía que lo peor que pudiera llegar a ocurrirles era engendrar un bebé, y, en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba tener un hijo con Charles. Magneto se acostó nuevamente junto a su amante y lo abrazó. Charles se sintió protegido entre sus brazos fornidos y cerró los ojos. Adoraba cuando lo arrullaba como a un niño. Erik era sobreprotector y amoroso. La clase de persona que el Charles Xavier criado entre un padre ausente y una madre adicta, soñaba.

Charles, por su parte, con su carácter calmo y paciencia, era lo que Erik buscaba para sentirse seguro. Los dos se amaban y se necesitaban. Los dos eran el uno para el otro.

Ahora, dos meses después, Charles trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda en la misma cama que le permitiera conciliar el sueño. Pero estaba tan nervioso que sentía que esa noche no iba a poder dormirse. Acababa de descubrir cuánto Erik lo aborrecía y, lo más importante, que esa tarde de pasión habían engendrado un hijo. Charles trataba de tomar conciencia de que iba a ser padre, de que traería al mundo a una criatura, de que debía cobijarla y protegerla por siete meses dentro de su vientre para después cuidarla y educarla el resto de su vida. Demasiadas ideas cuando todavía no terminaba de asimilar el duelo y la culpa por la muerte de Peter. Finalmente se acomodó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos. Volvió a rememorar la tarde cuando él y Erik hicieron el amor sin protección y la idea que había corrido por su mente luego, mientras su amante lo arrullaba: que no era el momento perfecto para tener un hijo, pero si traían al mundo a uno engendrado con el amor de los dos, tanto él como Erik se considerarían afortunados y lo amarían y criarían con total devoción. Esa tarde, en el fondo de su corazón, arrullado entre los brazos protectores de su Erik, Charles había sentido que deseaba convertirse en padre.

…

Charles decidió no hacer público el embarazo, al menos hasta que visitara a un médico. Hank le prometió guardar el secreto y acompañarlo. Charles se conectó a Cerebro para encontrar un especialista idóneo, halló al más adecuado en Nueva York, escribió la dirección en un trozo de papel y subió para entregársela a su amigo. Rápido Hank sacó uno de los coches para llevarlo. Por el camino, el científico trató de indagar si se trataba de un experto en gestaciones mutantes, un amigo clínico, algún reconocido médico o quién. Charles solo replicó que era la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

Llegaron a la ciudad cerca del mediodía. Hicieron un alto en un restaurante para almorzar y después Hank condujo hasta la dirección: 177A Bleecker Street, en Greenwich Village. Aparcaron en la vereda de enfrente y Hank ayudó a Charles a salir del coche. Los dos contuvieron el aliento ante la majestuosa edificación de estilo neoclásico que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Cruzaron la calle y Hank golpeó dos veces la aldaba antigua con forma de serpiente enroscada.

-¿Quién vive aquí? – quiso saber Hank, muy curioso.

-Es un hechicero.

-¿Un hechicero? – se escandalizó el científico -. Vamos, Charles. Estás bromeando.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante, los estudió de pies a cabeza. Vestía un ropaje azul extraño y una capa roja, que se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

-Buenos días, Doctor Stephen Strange, Hechicero Supremo – saludó Charles protocolar. Luego se metió en su mente y añadió: "Soy Charles Xavier y él es Hank McCoy. Somos mutantes. La razón de mi visita es que me encuentro preñado, sí, preñado, y usted es el único que tiene el conocimiento adecuado para atenderme."

Stephen Strange quedó perplejo. ¿Le habían hablado directo en su mente?

-Soy un telépata – le contestó Charles, hablando -. Usted tiene sus trucos y yo tengo los míos. ¿Nos dejaría pasar, por favor?

El doctor mago entrecerró los ojos. No se veían amenazantes. Es más, la voz tranquila de Charles le había generado confianza y Hank transmitía una timidez, que no representaba peligro alguno. Con un elegante gesto, les indicó que entraran.

-Según me parece, viene por mis facultades médicas antes que por la magia, señor Xavier – dedujo Strange.

-Por las dos – respondió Charles, mientras pasaba.

Si afuera el edificio parecía majestuoso, adentro quitaba el aliento. Era muy similar a la sala principal de la Mansión X, con los ventanales, los pisos de parqué y la escalera bifurcada e imponente. Charles pensó que tal vez ambas construcciones compartían el mismo arquitecto. Lo que el telépata ignoraba era que el proyectista del Sanctum Sanctorum se había inspirado en la mansión de su tatarabuelo.

Strange hizo chasquear los dedos y el mobiliario se convirtió en un laboratorio médico con la última tecnología. Hank quedó atónito, observando máquinas que serían la envidia en su propio laboratorio. Charles movió la silla hacia la camilla. Strange extrajo de la nada un estetoscopio y un maletín.

-¿Espero afuera? – preguntó Hank, pensando que Charles necesitaría intimidad.

-No es necesario – respondió el doctor y miró a Charles -. ¿Le molesta que se quede?

-Para nada – replicó Charles y se volvió hacia su amigo -. Me gustaría que me acompañaras, Hank.

Hank asintió y se acomodó los lentes.

Strange hizo a un lado su papel de mago y se concentró en el de médico. Hacía años que no recibía una consulta pero no olvidaba sus artes. Examinó a Charles, lo auscultó y palpó con sus propias manos y con la maquinaria. Charles se concentraba para mantenerse sosegado pero Strange era tan buen especialista que su solo toque y presencia le transmitían calma. Sabía cómo tratar a sus pacientes. Después de un examen minucioso y una plática abierta, se sentó en una silla frente a Charles.

-Primero quiero dejar en claro, en estos años que llevo con la magia he conocido mundos y situaciones increíbles aun para el más crédulo, pero su situación de hombre preñado me ha dejado maravillado, señor Xavier.

-Los mutantes la llamamos segunda mutación y tiene relación con el gen x – contestó Charles.

-De cualquier manera, es asombroso. Ahora vamos a los hechos: usted está preñado, no hay duda alguna, de unos dos meses, según podemos constatar por el estado del embrión y la fecha que usted menciona que mantuvo relaciones.

-Así es – corroboró el telépata asintiendo.

-No noté nada preocupante. La gestación y el feto parecen normales. Lo que le recomiendo, por tratarse de un embarazo de riesgo dada su condición masculina, es que guarde reposo absoluto durante el primer trimestre. Solo le resta un mes. También que aumente de peso, unos tres kilos por lo menos.

-Aguarde – interrumpió Hank -. ¿Cómo sabe si Charles quiere conservar al bebé? Usted lo está dando por hecho.

Charles miró a su amigo, confundido. Pero entendió que tenía razón: después de lo que estaba pasando, Hank no podía saber si estaría de acuerdo o no con conservar la criatura.

Strange carraspeó antes de contestar.

-Las habilidades telepáticas de Xavier me lo han confirmado. Desde que entró en esta casa, su conciencia no ha hecho más que transmitirme mucha luz, y esta aumentó cuando lo estuve examinando. También me transmitió dolor que por lo que vi en las noticias, podría tratarse de la pérdida de ese mutante que pereció tratando de rescatar a los científicos, ¿cierto?

Charles solo bajó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por los ojos.

El hechicero continuó.

-Pero esa energía positiva en forma de luz le viene del afecto que siente por la criatura. No desea eliminarlo, sino que quiere protegerlo, por eso vino a verme, ¿estoy en lo cierto, señor Xavier?

-Así es – afirmó Charles, tratando de reponerse -. Quiero conservar al niño. En cuanto al mutante que mencionó, yo lo amaba como a mi propio hijo y su partida es para mí más dolorosa de lo que pudiera imaginar.

-Comprendo – asintió Strange con delicadeza -. Bien – cruzó las manos -, supongo que hemos terminado por hoy. Ah, aguarde – con un chasquido de dedos, materializó dos frascos de medicamentos y una tableta -. Beba una cucharada de este líquido por las mañanas y lo ayudará con las náuseas. Tome una de estas pastillas durante el almuerzo y otra durante la cena para ayudarlo con la gestación, y de esta tableta, tome una cada día, son vitaminas.

-Gracias – respondió Charles y atrapó los remedios y se los guardó en el bolsillo -. Le agradezco por todo, Doctor Strange.

-Sea estricto con el reposo absoluto – siguió aconsejando el hechicero -. También comience una dieta saludable, rica en proteínas y calorías para comenzar a subir de peso. Déjeme su dirección e iré a examinarlo a su casa en dos semanas.

-Gracias – contestó el telépata.

Strange hizo aparecer una libreta y un bolígrafo en las manos de Hank para que se la escribiera. El científico dio un respingo, asombrado, y cumplió con la solicitud. El hechicero se levantó y los acompañó hasta la puerta. Tanto Charles como Hank se despidieron con nuevos agradecimientos por su buena predisposición y fueron hasta el coche para emprender el viaje de regreso a Westchester.

Durante la travesía, los dos amigos se mantuvieron callados. Hank evocaba asombrado los actos de magia y la tecnología que Strange poseía, mientras que Charles se acariciaba el vientre pensando en su bebé. Pensaba en la criatura para no pensar en Erik. De repente, como un relámpago, se le cruzó la idea de que Peter debía haber fallecido en la misma etapa de gestación que la suya: dos meses aproximadamente. Imaginó al hijo de Peter, imaginó a Peter alegre con la noticia, imaginó el futuro que debían haber vivido los dos y que su malhumor y la impulsividad del joven se los habían arrebatado. Charles se apretó el vientre y pensó que si su hijo merecía vivir también lo hubiera merecido el hijo de Peter. No pudo resistirse más y lloró.

-¡Charles! – exclamó Hank al notarlo. Miraba a su amigo y el camino que estaba conduciendo -. ¿Qué te sucede, Charles?

Charles le hizo un gesto de que lo dejara en paz. Hank comprendió que lo necesitaba y se llamó al silencio.

-Dios mío – musitó Charles después de un rato -. Si Erik sabía la noticia, no solo se lo quité a Peter sino también a su nieto.

Hank solo se mordió el labio. Iba a aconsejarle que no era saludable que se cargara de más culpa en su estado pero entendió que su amigo necesitaba procesarlo para elaborar el duelo.

Charles se pasó la mano por la cara pero seguía llorando. Iba a tener un bebé pero Peter no había sido tan afortunado. Su hijo tendría la suerte de nacer, no así el nieto de Erik.

….

¡Hola!

Quiero aclarar que no se experta en el fandom de Dr. Strange y espero no haber cometido muchos errores.

También habrán notado que no pude resistirme y tuve que redactar el lemon.


	6. Capítulo 6: Tropezar

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Seis: Tropezar

Una cosa era que le dijeran a Charles Xavier que debía guardar reposo absoluto por un mes y otra que pudiera llevarlo a cabo. Aunque Hank le había acercado libros interesantes y un televisor pequeño, ya hacia la tarde estaba completamente aburrido. Acostado boca arriba, Charles bufó, mirando el techo. Ya había contado dos veces la cantidad de cuadrados que tenía la decoración del cielorraso y había encontrado manchas en las cortinas del ventanal. Sabía que por más concentración y buena voluntad que pusiera, le iba a ser difícil vivir por lo menos treinta días confinado en la cama, abandonándola solo para ir a su baño privado, que se comunicaba con su recámara.

Además estaban los recuerdos. Charles trataba de calmar su mente para manejar la culpa porque sabía que no sería saludable para el bebé. Pero estaba embarazado como Peter lo había estado antes de morir, y le costaba no pensar en la criatura que no había tenido chances.

Hank se encargó de darle la noticia a Raven. La joven pidió permiso para pasar bajo su forma humana. Charles la recibió con una sonrisa y le hizo lugar en la cama para que se sentara con él como lo hacían de niños cuando él le leía cuentos o biografías. Raven se sentó y lo abrazó con cariño. Se preocupaba por lo que el telépata estaba sufriendo pero sentía que una criatura podría devolverle la esperanza. Además sostenía que Erik debía saber lo que estaba pasando. Era su hijo también y se merecía enterarse y hacerse cargo con Charles, También pensaba que los dos tenían que hacer a un lado sus diferencias por el bien del niño en camino.

Charles leyó lo que sentía y pensaba.

-Claro que me ha devuelto la esperanza, Raven – susurró Charles -. Me devolvió las ganas de vivir aunque todavía la culpa me acosa. Como tú pienso que Erik merece saber pero – le besó el cabello -, pero no todavía.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó Mystique, contrariada -. Es su hijo y el tiempo vuela.

Charles soltó un suspiro con pena y resignación.

-Sentí cuánto me aborrece, más de lo que había imaginado. Necesita un tiempo para sanar, para prepararse para la noticia.

-Te aborrece tanto porque te ama – replicó Raven con firmeza -. Charles, lo de Peter no fue intencional, no podías adivinar cómo se desarrollarían los acontecimientos, y aunque esté lleno de rencor, Erik lo entiende o lo entenderá, pero si le ocultas esto, se enojará y tendrá toda la razón en hacerlo.

Charles quedó en silencio un rato. Los ojos se le humedecieron y se los restregó.

-Soy yo el que no está preparado aun para que lo sepa porque no tengo el coraje para enfrentarlo.

Raven deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo cara a cara.

-Entonces, consigue el coraje, Charles. Porque si no se lo dices, cometerás un error enorme.

-Cuando quise decírselo se enfureció.

-Deja que vaya yo y se lo diga – se ofreció -. No quiere escucharte a ti pero no tendrá opción conmigo.

-Dame un tiempo, por favor – pidió el telépata -. Al menos hasta que no necesite más guardar reposo.

Raven se mostró de acuerdo. Charles la empujó para que apoyara su cabeza sobre su corazón. Recordó las palabras de la joven después del funeral: "Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro." Raven no podía imaginar cuánto consuelo le había brindado aquella vez y cuánto la necesitaba.

….

Después de desahogarse tras la comunicación con Charles, Erik regresó a la construcción que le servía de vivienda dentro de la comunidad. Pasó un rato encerrado, acariciándose el cuello en el mismo sitio donde antes colgaba la cadena que le había regalado a Peter. Extrañaba a su hijo y lo angustiaba el destino de su nieto, y también extrañaba a Charles.

Lo que lo enfurecía realmente era que él ya había advertido desde varios meses atrás que su amante se preocupaba cada vez más por lo que dirían los homo sapiens y aceptaba para los X-Men misiones peligrosas. Se había dado cuenta, además, que Charles mostraba signos de arrogancia: el aire con un dejo de petulancia con el que le contaba cómo respondía los llamados del presidente y sus múltiples entrevistas en los medios. Erik le había hecho notar a través de bromas que se estaba volviendo presumido y, en más de una ocasión, se había mostrado en desacuerdo con las misiones arriesgadas. Pero Charles le respondía siempre lo mismo: que era él el líder de los X-Men y que sus discípulos estaban preparados. Tampoco le cerraba a Magneto la idea de que su gente estuviera para servir y proteger a los humanos. ¿Qué eran para Charles? ¿Un paso superior en la evolución de la especie humana o esclavos de los hombres? Charles en persona había redactado en su tesis de doctorado allá en la década del sesenta, que los mutantes eran superiores a los homo sapiens, y ahora los obligaba a servir y arriesgar el pellejo por los humanos, que encima continuaban mirándolos con recelo. Una sola vez intentó sacar el tema a la luz para que discutieran pero fue tal el engreimiento que mostró el telépata, que Erik recordaba haber cortado la plática antes de que saltaran los metales de la mansión.

Por eso, cuando Charles le contó que por su enojo, Peter se había arriesgado y perdido la vida, Erik solo recordó al Charles arrogante, que no había querido escucharlo. Al dolor por la pérdida de su hijo se sumó la actitud de su amante y, por eso, había decidido cortar cualquier vínculo con él, al menos por el momento. Olvidó el respeto que horas antes le había tenido como persona y como líder de los X-Men. Olvidó la confianza y tranquilidad que sentía al saber que Peter lo había elegido como padre sustituto. Lo único que no había podido olvidar era el amor que le seguía guardando a pesar de todo.

Pero ahora entendía que su gente en la comunidad lo necesitaba y por eso decidió al día siguiente abandonar su encierro y salir a ayudar con las tareas comunitarias.

Los mutantes se asombraron y alegraron cuando lo vieron partir hacia el bosque con un hacha colgada al hombro para recolectar leña. Después regresó y pasó por la herrería para ver si necesitaban que colaborara en algo. Toad, un mutante con verrugas en la cara y una lengua larga y elástica, estaba sentado martillando un poste de hierro. Erik se ofreció a hacerlo en cuestión de segundos con su poder.

-La vida es dura – comentó Toad para iniciar una conversación.

Erik pensó que ese mutante deforme sabía bien lo que significaba una existencia difícil.

-Tienes razón – replicó Magneto.

-Pero hay que vivirla igual, ¿cierto?

Erik observó al mutante, que por su deformidad física debía haber sufrido múltiples vejaciones y se consideró, en medio de su dolor, una persona afortunada. Con un movimiento de manos, enderezó el poste mejor que mil martillazos y se alejó. Al pasar junto a Toad, le palmeó la espalda en señal de agradecimiento. El mutante comprendió que sus palabras lo habían ayudado.

De a poco, con el correr de los días, fue integrándose e interesándose más por las tareas. Los demás notaron su cambio y comenzaron a acercársele para discutir cuestiones de la comunidad y escuchar sus opiniones. Erik trató así de elaborar su duelo, pero era difícil. Después de finalizar los trabajos, regresaba a su refugio y se confinaba allí. Comía alguna ración que alguien le acercaba, bebía algo de agua y se echaba en su camastro a meditar. A veces cerraba los ojos y recordaba a los que amaba: a sus padres, a Nina, a Peter y a Charles, aunque no lo deseara, recordaba a Charles.

….

Charles no lo podía creer cuando, a la hora de desayunar, Hank le hizo notar que había pasado ya su primera semana de reposo. Todo un logro para una persona activa como él, pero además porque solo Charles sabía cuánto había sufrido para controlar los recuerdos y la culpa. Había sido arduo pero no imposible. Al menos lo había logrado.

Poco después del desayuno, cuando Hank ya le había retirado la charola y Charles estaba sentado en la cama, listo para leer un libro de genética recién publicado, Jean le pidió para pasar. Entró seguida de un tímido Kurt.

-Kurt necesita hablarle – explicó la telépata -. Es la cuarta vez que lo encuentro temprano sentado en la fuente del jardín. Dice que se levanta de madrugada y sale porque no puede conciliar el sueño.

Charles hizo a un lado sus problemas para enfocarse en el joven que necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kurt?

Nightcrawler bajó la cabeza y soltó un hipido. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar. Charles lo leyó casi sin quererlo porque sus emociones eran tan abrumadoras que no necesitaba entrar en su mente para percibirlas. Había miedo, culpa, enojo y dolor, muchísimo dolor. Charles miró a Jean y entendió que ella también lo había sentido.

-Gracias, Jean. Puedes retirarte – autorizó para que quedaran solos.

La joven se retiró discretamente.

Charles le hizo un gesto hacia una silla junto a la cama para que se sentara. Kurt obedeció tímidamente.

-¿Por qué está usted en cama? – preguntó -. ¿Está enfermo?

Charles no había hecho público su estado a la mayoría, solo a su círculo más íntimo: a Hank, a Raven y a Jean, que debía habérselo contado a Scott. Esperaba darles la noticia cuando pasara el primer trimestre. Por eso Kurt lo ignoraba y Charles comprendió que estaba temiendo que su reposo tuviera relación con la culpa que sentía.

-Será evidente en poco tiempo – sonrió Charles para tranquilizarlo -. Pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie cuando salgas de aquí.

-Lo prometo – aseguró Kurt rápidamente.

-Estoy esperando un hijo y tengo que hacer reposo absoluto los tres primeros meses por precaución – explicó y se masajeó el vientre.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar observarle la barriga. Estaba apenas abultada.

-Felicitaciones – comentó el joven con sinceridad.

-Gracias, Kurt – asintió Charles condescendiente -. Ahora dime lo que necesitas decirme.

Kurt se estrujó las manos, nervioso.

-No dejo de pensar en lo que le pasó a Peter – calló un rato para conseguir aliento -. Usted se siente culpable, vi cuánto sufría en el funeral, pero la verdad, es que no es su culpa sino mía. Si yo no le hubiera avisado que quedaban dos científicos atrapados, él no se habría atrevido y viviría, ¿no cree?

Charles quiso contestarle algo a modo de consuelo pero su propio dolor le impidió darle una respuesta.

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia sus manos para alzarla hacia el telépata.

-Yo sabía lo impulsivo que era, sabía que había quedado herido porque usted lo regañó, y tenía que saber que se largaría a jugarse de héroe. Tuve que haberme quedado callado y no lo hice.

Charles juntó aire. Su propia agonía empatizaba con la del joven.

-Varios hicimos cosas que arrastraron a la tragedia esa noche, Kurt – respondió, tan calmado como podía -. Te arrepientes de haberle avisado para que viajara hacia allá, yo me arrepiento de no haberlo dejado hablar cuando tanto quería darme esa noticia. Los dos cargamos con culpas que nos están provocando mucho daño.

-Me siento mal – suspiró -. Porque pienso muchas veces que él también tuvo la culpa y no quiero pensar en eso. Él tuvo que haberse dado cuenta que era peligroso y tuvo que pensar en su hijo, y me arrepiento de pensar así.

-No te arrepientas porque tienes razón – aconsejó Charles y cerró los ojos, mientras pensaba que él no podía culpar a Peter pero también lo estaba haciendo. Bueno, también había sido su culpa haber sido un muchacho irresponsable, pero él era como un padre para él y tenía que haberlo escuchado. Kurt era su amigo pero solo su amigo, en cambio, Charles para Peter era . . . ¿Qué era realmente Charles?

Inmediatamente, recordó la plática que había sostenido con Hank después del funeral de Peter:

"-¿Por qué tengo que ser perfecto, Hank? Todos esperan de mí perfección. Maté a Peter. Lo envié a su muerte y ¿cómo crees que me siento? Todos me odian y yo . . . yo me odio a mí mismo."

"-No eres perfecto porque eres humano. A veces nuestra condición de mutantes nos hace olvidarnos que somos seres humanos, imperfectos, emocionales y humanos."

Charles bajó la cabeza. Esa era su mayor debilidad, darse cuenta de que era un ser humano como todos, no una persona perfecta. A fin de cuentas, nadie lo era. Alzó la mirada hacia Kurt.

-Escucha, hijo. Solo porque alguien tropiece y pierda el rumbo, no significa que esté perdido para siempre.

Kurt lo miró entre maravillado y confundido. Charles leyó que la frase le había llegado, y le sonrió. El joven se restregó las manos con fuerza, procesando cada palabra. Era un mensaje intenso y cargado de verdad. Una forma sabia de aceptar al otro y perdonarlo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó el telépata.

Kurt asintió.

-Fue hermoso lo que me ha dicho.

-Es una gran verdad, Kurt. Perder el rumbo nos hace humanos e imperfectos, algo que nuestra condición de mutantes nos hace muchas veces olvidar.

-Sí – aseveró el joven -. Cometemos errores y muchos.

-Ahora quiero que levantes tu espíritu y te sientas en paz – pidió Charles -. No es fácil, tampoco imposible. De nada te servirá seguir cargando con la culpa. Ni tú ni yo, ni nadie quiso lastimar a Peter, tampoco él quería hacerse daño y menos, a ese hijo que según me contaste estaba tan contento de esperar. Quiero que salgas al jardín y respires el aire refrescante, que sientas el sol en la cara y sonrías. Hazlo en mi nombre, que tengo que permanecer aquí algún tiempo más.

Kurt se levantó de la silla. Estaba sonriendo.

-Me siento tan bien como si se hubiese metido en mi cabeza y me hubiera borrado los recuerdos tristes.

Charles lo miró con indulgencia.

-No lo hice, Kurt, porque no lo necesitas. Tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo.

-Ahora saldré y respiraré el aire de la mañana. Gracias – se despidió y retiró alegremente.

Apenas se encontró solo, Charles se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Lo había consolado con una frase que lo había ayudado mucho en el pasado, pero todavía le costaba asimilarla para su situación. Sin embargo, con el tiempo y el bebé que tendría, las cosas podrían mejorar. Al menos eso esperaba.

…..

¡Hola! En el próximo capítulo aparecerá la pareja misteriosa de Peter, que será toda una sorpresa. Es la primera vez que lío a este personaje con alguien así que espero hacerlo bien.

¡Saludos!


	7. Capítulo 7: El Mensaje

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Siete: El Mensaje

La segunda semana de reposo fue más difícil que la primera. Charles esperaba que la costumbre de estar en la cama la volviera más soportable, pero se equivocó. Lo positivo fue que al cumplirla, Strange fue a visitarlo y encontró al padre y a la criatura, saludables. Le recomendó continuar subiendo de peso pero no le gustó su espíritu desanimado. Sin indagar el motivo, recomendó a Hank que si no mejoraba su ánimo, deberían buscar a un especialista porque temía que Charles estuviera a un paso de caer en la depresión, lo que no sería beneficioso ni para él ni para su hijo.

La mañana siguiente a la visita de Strange, Charles trataba de distraerse con programas banales de la televisión, cuando Hank entró a darle la noticia de que Robert Drake, también conocido como Bobby o Iceman, acababa de llegar y estaba en un salón atendido por Raven.

Charles se alegró de escuchar noticias de su exalumno, al que no veía desde hacía al menos seis meses, y se frustró por encontrarse confinado y no poder bajar a saludarlo.

Hank se acomodó el puente de las gafas, nervioso.

-Hay algo más, Charles. Bobby preguntó por Peter, parece que era su pareja.

-¿Bobby? – repitió Charles, sorprendido.

Hank asintió.

-Dice que estaba en Alaska cuando se enteró de la noticia y recién ahora pudo juntar el valor para venir. Está destruido – estudió a Charles para ver el efecto de sus palabras. Charles pasó saliva pero se mantuvo firme -. Dice que apenas hace unos días se sintió mejor para viajar hasta aquí.

-No sabe del niño, ¿cierto?

-Peter no se lo había podido decir – recordó Hank -. No, no lo sabe todavía, Charles, y no sé si estará en condiciones de saberlo.

Charles se masajeó la frente. Mientras trataba de sanar, y él sabía lo que se esforzaba por lograrlo, aparecían nuevos indicios de la dimensión de la tragedia.

-Si solo lo hubiese dejado hablar esa noche – murmuró para sí. Hank lo escuchó y se mordió el labio -. Estaba excitado por darme la noticia y mi reproche lo llevó a actuar sin pensar. Ahora me entero de que Bobby – se frotó los ojos -. Dios mío, Bobby.

-Charles – llamó el joven con persuasión -. Por favor, no sigas echándote la culpa. No es bueno para ti, ni para el niño, ni para nadie.

Charles respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Tienes razón, Hank. Por favor, baja a atenderlo con Raven. Dale mis saludos y explícale que estoy haciendo reposo pero lo recibiré más tarde.

-Sí, Charles – obedeció y se retiró, cerrando la puerta.

Abajo, sentado en un sofá, Bobby se encontraba con la cabeza baja, masajeándose las manos. Se notaba lo alicaído de su aspecto con solo mirarlo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y circundados por orejas. El pelo rubio revuelto y la ropa sucia aumentaban su semblante desahuciado.

Raven estaba de pie en silencio. Hank se les aproximó y se detuvo al lado de Mystique. Bobby lo miró y saludó, asintiendo.

-Charles te envía sus saludos pero tiene que guardar reposo – le comunicó -. Sin embargo, si más tarde quieres subir, va a recibirte.

-¿Qué opina Charles de todo esto? – preguntó Iceman, observándose las manos. Su voz sonaba apagada.

Hank y Raven intercambiaron miradas, dubitativos, pero antes de que pudieran responderle, Bobby añadió.

-No tenía coraje para venir, solo podía pensar en Peter jugando a ser el héroe. Discutíamos que no sabía medir las consecuencias y temía que le pasara algo así, pero una cosa es temer y otra que ocurra – y se restregó los ojos, que se le habían humedecido -. Peter era más joven que yo y lo comprendo porque yo también solía ser impulsivo hasta que Charles me ayudó a cambiar.

Los tres guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que Bobby siguió desahogándose.

-Había viajado a Alaska por un asunto con los témpanos y me enteré por la radio de lo que había pasado. Quise venir a Westchester de inmediato pero sentía que si volvía a pisar este lugar, si veía estás paredes – recorrió el ambiente con la mirada -, no iba a poder soportarlo – suspiró -. Pensé mucho en Peter. No entiendo, las noticias decían que Charles ya había rechazado antes la misión de desalojar esa planta nuclear. ¿Qué demonios hacía Peter, entonces? ¿Desobedeció a Charles? ¿Se marchó igual? ¿Quiso ser héroe? ¿Para qué? No era un soberbio y le encantaba trabajar con el equipo que habían formado. ¿Qué le pasó? – gimió y se cubrió la cara para llorar.

Ni Raven ni Hank supieron qué contestarle. Si decían la verdad, iban a dejar a Charles en evidencia y no podían hacerle algo así, no después de todo el remordimiento que su amigo había tenido que elaborar. Pero Bobby también era amigo suyo y merecía respuestas para calmar su agonía.

-Fue mi culpa.

Los tres voltearon hacia la entrada y se encontraron con Kurt. El joven entró entre tímido y resuelto.

-Peter había discutido con Charles esa noche – confesó con su marcado acento germánico -. Estaba furioso y quería impresionarlo. Yo le dije que habían quedado dos científicos en la planta y corrió a salvarlos.

Bobby luchaba contra su dolor y contra las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – reclamó, llorando. No había enojo en su tono, simplemente confusión.

Kurt pasó saliva.

-Me sentía mal por lo de su bebé y creí que si salvaba a esa gente. Charles se iba a alegrar y Peter iba a poder darle la noticia.

Raven se cubrió la boca y Hank tuvo que masajearse la frente para no convertirse en Beast.

-¿Bebé? – repitió Bobby.

-Ouch – suspiró Kurt, bajito, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¿Peter estaba esperando un hijo? – reclamó Bobby y del dolor pasó a la furia. Se levantó y todos sintieron que la temperatura descendía al menos unos dos grados.

-Acababa de enterarse – respondió Raven y miró a Kurt con reprobación.

Bobby llegó hasta Kurt y lo asió de la camisa con ambas manos.

-¡Me estás diciendo que le sugeriste a Peter una misión suicida y lo mandaste con mi hijo! – lo sacudió con violencia.

-¡Ey! – exclamó Hank y corrió a intervenir para separarlos.

Raven corrió junto a Kurt.

-Bobby, por favor – suplicó Mystique.

-¡Engendro azul! – gritó Iceman y le pegó una bofetada.

Kurt trastabilló pero Raven lo sujetó por detrás.

-¡Bobby, basta! – amonestó la joven, enojada -. ¿Cómo puedes llamarle engendro azul? ¿Te olvidas de quiénes somos Hank y yo?

-Entonces, ¡eres un maldito asesino! – vociferó Bobby y quiso seguir repartiéndole golpes. Solo Hank con su fuerza de Beast pudo atajarlo por detrás.

Raven alejó a Kurt, que estaba tan asustado que había empalidecido a celeste, y Hank hizo lo propio con Iceman. Pero Bobby estaba fuera de sí y usó su poder para quemar de frío a Beast. Hank no tuvo más opción que liberarlo. Bobby no vio a Raven, solo clavó la mirada en Kurt, y se le lanzó encima. Kurt cayó al suelo y antes de que comenzara a golpearlo se teletransportó hasta la cocina.

-¿Dónde está? – reclamó Bobby, enceguecido, de rodillas, y comenzó a golpear el suelo de parqué.

"Bobby, calma tu mente", oyó la voz serena de Charles en la cabeza.

Bobby parpadeó y suspiró hondo. Se sentía un volcán de hielo a punto de explosionar. Furia, dolor, angustia, odio, rencor, todas las sensaciones negativas juntas lo sacudían y clamaban por estallar. Pero la voz de Xavier puso un poco de calma en el torbellino que era su cabeza.

Charles entró manejando su silla. Estaba en pijamas y llevaba una manta sobre el regazo para disimular el vientre que los últimos botones del pijama ajustado no cerraban más.

-Charles, ¿qué haces aquí? – exclamó Raven. Ni ella ni Hank estaban ni para sorpresas ni para más preocupaciones.

El telépata llegó hasta Bobby, que seguía hincado en el piso y le apoyó paternalmente la mano sobre el hombro. Se lo masajeó y percibió cómo las emociones del joven comenzaban a controlarse.

-Yo discutí con Peter y no lo dejé que me diera la noticia, Kurt quiso ayudarlo y no pensó en el peligro al que lo exponía, tampoco Peter lo midió – dijo Charles -. Nadie quería causar daño, nadie quiso provocar la tragedia. Eso no nos absuelve de la culpa pero quiero que sepas que nadie quería lastimar a Peter.

-¿Y eso cómo me consuela? – gimió Bobby y, sin soportarlo más, se dobló de dolor y con la frente apoyada en el piso, comenzó a llorar.

"No hay consuelo, Bobby," reconoció Charles con resignación. Se metió en su mente para transmitirle un poco de paz. Pero la angustia que percibió era tanta, que se sintió agobiado y el esfuerzo le provocó una punzadura en el vientre. Asustado, se alejó de la mente de Bobby para concentrarse en su criatura y comenzó a masajearse el vientre compulsivamente. Raven notó su mueca de dolor y corrió a socorrerlo.

-¡Charles! – le tomó la mano.

Charles apretó los ojos y se concentró para sentir a su hijo. Apenas lo percibía porque su mente recién se estaba formando, y no sintió nada preocupante. Pero la punzadura era un aviso urgente.

-Raven, ayúdame a subir.

-Sí, Charles – contestó la joven y se ubicó detrás de la silla para guiarla hacia el ascensor. Charles apartó la mano de la palanca de manejo y así pudo usar las dos manos para masajearse el vientre.

Hank se acercó a Bobby. El joven solo hipaba pero seguía ensimismado en su dolor. Le apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros y se los masajeó para reconfortarlo como vio que su amigo había hecho.

-Peter – sollozó Bobby -. . . mi hijo . . . nuestro hijo . . . ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Hank no sabía qué decirle y decidió acompañarlo en silencio.

…..

-Charles, mira que has hecho estupideces pero esto ya es el extremo – amonestó Raven cuando lo hubo ayudado a acostarse y lo cubría con las cobijas -. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir de la cama y subir al ascensor para intervenir en una pelea? ¿No piensas en tu hijo?

Charles estaba demasiado cansado para contestarle. Se había quedado preocupado con la visita de Bobby y al escuchar los gritos, comprendió que tenía que bajar a intervenir.

-Ese médico mago va a querer lanzarte un hechizo cuando se entere – siguió Raven, enojada -. Quiero llamarlo para que te controle ahora mismo.

-Raven, no – pidió Charles y le atrapó el brazo -. El niño está bien. Lo sentí y está bien.

-¿Cuánto sabes de obstetricia, Charles? – siguió reprochando -. Sentiste una mente que ni siquiera está formada. ¿Qué hay de su cuerpo y del tuyo? Bajo y lo llamo.

-¡Raven, no!

-Entonces, ¡responde por qué mierda lo hiciste, Charles! – reclamó, furiosa. Enseguida comprendió que no era conveniente gritar a una persona en su estado y juntó aire para tranquilizarse -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Charles solo la miró.

Raven suspiró con resignación y bronca.

-Es la culpa, ¿cierto? Sabes, es necesario que empieces a pensar en un especialista, Charles. Un psiquiatra sería lo más adecuado. No puedes manejar esto y estás poniendo en riesgo tu vida y la de tu hijo. Si quieres tener al bebé, al menos comienza a pensar en su bienestar que no es solamente acostarte a guardar reposo. También está tu salud mental. No estás bien y eso repercute en todo tu cuerpo.

Charles cerró los ojos, agotado. Pero tenía que reconocer que Raven tenía razón.

-Lo siento – murmuró.

-Deja de sentirlo y empieza a pensar en ti y en tu hijo, Charles – contestó Raven -. Bajaré a ver cómo están Kurt y Bobby.

Charles abrió los ojos para asentirle.

Raven salió de la habitación. Mientras se alejaba comenzó a pensar en la única solución posible: no podía esperar a que Charles dejara la cama, Magneto tenía que enterarse cuanto antes. Pero rápido cambió su pensamiento. Se había alejado de la recámara pero no quería correr el riesgo de que a la distancia, Charles le leyera la idea.

…..

Raven descendió en el corazón de la isla a bordo de un helicóptero contratado. Caminó por un sendero zigzagueante hacia la comunidad. Antes de llegar, tres mutantes le salieron al encuentro. Por el camino ella ya había cambiado a su forma cerúlea, bajo la que Erik más la respetaba. Los mutantes la reconocieron enseguida y le mostraron la admiración que sentían por ella. Es que a lo largo de las décadas, Mystique se había convertido en una heroína para su gente. La acompañaron gustosos hacia la comunidad.

Raven quedó maravillada con la aldea comunitaria que Erik había construido. Observó los detalles de las estructuras de metal y notó que Genosha estaba bien poblada pero nadie se mantenía ocioso. Pasó por la huerta, la herrería y diferentes fábricas artesanales y vio a los mutantes trabajando en ellas.

La guiaron hacia la maderera. Erik estaba en el patio partiendo leña. Aunque podía manipular el hacha con su vista solamente, prefería cortarla de la manera tradicional, utilizando los brazos. Era un recurso para canalizar el dolor y la ira. Con el cuerpo mojado de sudor y la mirada concentrada en la tarea, no se dio cuenta de que se le estaban acercando hasta que Raven habló.

-Hola, Erik – saludó la joven. Los tres mutantes observaron a Magneto, él les asintió, y se alejaron -. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Charles te envió? – inquirió, cortante y pateó los dos trozos que acababa de partir -. ¿Manipuló tu cabeza como le gusta hacer con la gente cuando las cosas no le funcionan?

-Vine por mis propios medios para darte una noticia.

-Al menos que sea que Peter está vivo, no necesito saber más nada de ustedes – contestó Magneto, gélido.

-Te encanta cerrarte bien a los demás.

Erik no le contestó y siguió cortando la madera.

Mystique podía tolerar la mordacidad pero no que la ignorara.

-De acuerdo, te la daré aquí mismo. Charles descubrió hace más de dos semanas que está esperando un hijo tuyo – Erik dejó de partir y volteó hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos -. Te lo trató de decir apenas lo supo pero le cortaste la comunicación. Pienso que mereces saberlo. Lo que hagas ahora ya es asunto tuyo. Adiós, Erik.

-Espera, Raven.

La joven lo miró. Erik se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa, mientras acomodaba las ideas.

-Charles está esperando un hijo mío – repitió para corroborar. Mystique asintió -. ¿Cómo está la criatura?

-A Charles lo está atendiendo un médico de renombre, Doctor Stephen Strange – hizo una pausa para ver si Magneto lo conocía pero no era así -. La criatura se encuentra bien pero Charles debe guardar reposo hasta el tercer mes por precaución. Está haciendo dieta para subir de peso y no está bien de ánimo. Ya sabes, la culpa que siente lo está afectando mucho. Pensé que debías saberlo y aunque le guardes rencor, tal vez deberías pensar en visitarlo.

Erik sacudió la cabeza y acomodó otro bloque de madera para seguir trabajando.

Raven entendió que había hablado de más.

-Pero como te dije, lo que hagas es asunto tuyo. Lo importante es que ya lo sabes. Adiós, Erik.

-Adiós, Mystique – la saludó y descendió el hacha hacia el tronco. Lo partió con más fuerza que antes.

….

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció la pareja de Peter? Me la sugirió NayenLemunantu y me gustó. Estoy trabajando en el capítulo ocho sobre cómo reacciona Erik con la noticia.


	8. Capítulo 8: El Viaje

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Ocho: El Viaje

Antes de viajar a Genosha, Raven le avisó a Hank lo que estaba pensando hacer y le pidió que llamara a Strange para que atendiera a Charles. No le gustaba que hubiera dejado la cama ni menos la mueca de dolor que había hecho al masajearse el vientre.

Strange llegó esa misma noche y lo atendió. Directo e imperativo como era, no pudo evitar reprocharle lo que había hecho. Charles, que ya había sufrido demasiado remordimiento, se sintió más culpable todavía. Cobró dimensión de que podía haber llegado a perder a la criatura y eso lo devastó. El médico no necesitaba de su telepatía para advertir que la culpa lo estaba acabando y haciendo a un lado su papel profesional, se sentó junto al colchón con las palmas de las manos apoyadas una junto a la otra y posó el mentón encima de ellas.

-Bien, Charles Xavier, soy todo oídos.

Charles lo miró entre confundido y asombrado.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No tengo su habilidad para leer a los otros por eso le estoy pidiendo que me cuente qué es lo que lo está afectando. Puede responderme que no me incumbe y tendría toda la razón, pero veo que está necesitando a alguien para desahogarse.

-¿Se refiere a por qué me encuentro con este humor? – preguntó Charles -. ¿Por qué fui tan tonto como para salir de la cama? ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado? ¿Por qué estoy tan triste?

-Sí, sí y sí. A todas sus preguntas, la respuesta es un sí.

-¿Por qué piensa que debería hablar con usted? – cuestionó Charles.

-Porque se nota que las demás personas de esta casa han tratado de ayudarlo sin conseguirlo. Pienso que si habla conmigo, alguien ajeno a su situación, tal vez encuentre una salida.

-Se lo agradezco – reconoció Charles -. Pero preferiría que solo me siguiera atendiendo por el embarazo.

-Y por su embarazo se lo estoy preguntando – insistió Strange -. Sabe que su salud tanto física como mental repercute en la gestación de la criatura.

Charles se masajeó la frente. Quería abrirse sí, pero también sentía vergüenza.

-No me siento en condiciones de platicar con usted sobre lo que me pasa – confesó -. No soy una persona que se abra a los demás y por eso me cuesta decidirme a buscar ayuda profesional, sé que lo aconsejó hace un par de días.

Strange tenía el mismo carácter arrogante que él y entendió por lo que estaba pasando. No era el momento adecuado todavía y necesitaban más confianza para que Charles se abriera. Se levantó y le extendió la mano a modo de despedida.

-Está claro que no es el momento. Cuando decida hacerlo y comprenda lo conveniente que es abrirse, seguro que lo hará. Deseo que piense en la ayuda profesional que sugerí. Hasta dentro de dos semanas, Xavier.

El telépata le tomó la mano y la sacudió.

-Puede comenzar a llamarme Charles, por favor.

-Y usted puede comenzar a llamarme Stephen – respondió Strange, sintiendo que ese era un paso más en el vínculo de confianza que Charles necesitaba formar -. Hasta dentro de dos semanas, Charles.

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas, Stephen.

Con un chasquido, Strange hizo desaparecer la maquinaria y los instrumentos utilizados y se retiró.

Después de que se fue, Hank subió para saber qué le había dicho. Charles se lo contó y preguntó por Bobby.

-Pasó un rato llorando y luego lo acompañé al comedor para que comiera y bebiera algo. Le ofrecí su vieja habitación pero no quería quedarse. La casa le recuerda mucho a Peter.

-Comprendo.

Hank volteó hacia el ventanal. Charles tenía la mejor vista de los jardines y podía distinguirse el bosquecillo cerca del cual habían enterrado a Peter simbólicamente.

-Pasó un rato observando su tumba – explicó Hank -. Sabe que su cuerpo no está allí sino que se desintegró pero igual quiso saludarlo.

-¿Ya se fue?

-No, finalmente lo convencí de que pasara al menos la noche. Mañana se marchará después del desayuno. Seguramente subirá a despedirse de ti.

Charles asintió. Esperaba que la despedida los reconfortara tanto a Bobby como a él mismo.

-¿Qué hay de Kurt?

-Jean y Scott lo llevaron de paseo a la ciudad – contestó Hank -. Yo se los pedí para que se distrajera.

-Fue lo más adecuado – congenió Charles, que, a pesar de su angustia, no podía dejar de preocuparse por los otros -. Gracias, Hank. ¿Viste a Raven? – preguntó de casualidad.

Hank se puso rojo como un tomate y sus pensamientos brincaron a la mente de Charles. Se quitó los lentes y quiso frotarse la cabeza pero ya era tarde.

-Le pedí que esperara a que dejara esta cama para viajar – reprochó Charles, enfadado, y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Mirando el techo, bufó con frustración y bronca -. ¿Qué pensó? ¿Cree que él va a consolarme?

Hank lo miró sorprendido. Nunca, ni aun en sus peores días, Charles había dejado de llamar a Erik por su nombre. ¿Tan mal se sentía que no se atrevía a pronunciarlo siquiera?

-Pienso, ella piensa – se corrigió Hank veloz – que Erik merece saber del niño y que cuanto antes se entere, será mejor para él y para ti. No te engañes, Charles, lo necesitas.

-Me odia – recordó con pena.

-No creo que te odie, sí entiendo que esté enojado y sienta mucha pena por la pérdida de Peter, era su hijo.

-Y mío también – suspiró el telépata con dolor -. Lo amaba como a uno.

-Charles – suspiró el científico y se acomodó los lentes -. Sabes, autocompadecerte, repetir una y otra vez que amabas a Peter y que por tu culpa falleció, empatizar con lo que debe estar sufriendo Erik, todo esto no lleva más a nada. Estuvo bien hacerlo al comienzo para tomar conciencia pero ahora ya no es saludable. Lo sabes – le indicó el vientre -, sabes que tu sufrimiento repercute en la criatura.

Charles no dijo nada, solo se acarició el abdomen.

Hank continuó.

-Lo de la criatura fue algo sorpresivo, no sé si con Erik la andaban buscando o no, supongo que fue inesperado, pero lo importante es que tomaste la decisión de tenerla. Esa fue tu decisión y si asumiste un compromiso, tienes que cumplirlo.

-¿Me estás acusando de ser un irresponsable? – argumentó Charles, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Hank suspiró. Era natural que reaccionara así como un reflejo por su culpa, así que lo miró con indulgencia.

-Estoy diciendo que te focalices en tu salud y la del bebé que esperas. Deja de pensar en el error que cometiste. Yo te culpé al principio con mucha bronca. Pero me preguntaste que por qué todos esperábamos de ti perfección y no podíamos aceptar que tenías derecho a equivocarte. Entonces, comprendí que eres un ser humano que cometió un error y merecías reconocerlo y salir adelante.

-Pero este error tuvo una consecuencia gravísima.

-Charles – suspiró Hank y se sentó al borde del colchón con entera confianza -. Tu error fue haber estado tan enojado que te encegueciste y no dejaste hablar a Peter. Ese fue tu único y grave error. Enfurecido como estabas, lo trataste como a un chiquillo y lo enviaste a su cuarto. Seguramente, al saberse padre, ese castigo lo habrá herido y por eso quería probarte que no era más un niño. Buscando tu aprobación y respeto, se lanzó a rescatar a esos hombres sin medir las consecuencias. Eso fue lo que pasó esa noche.

Charles se cubrió la cara con la mano.

Hank le apoyó la suya sobre el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Los dos fueron impulsivos, Peter al lanzarse en esa misión y tú, al no querer escucharlo.

-Si él me hubiera gritado lo que me quería decir – se lamentó Charles -. Yo me hubiese calmado. No sé, tal vez.

-No sabes porque nadie puede saberlo – respondió Hank -. Pasó lo que pasó, Charles. Nos dolió a todos. Kurt también carga con la culpa y no es justo ni para él ni para ti. Por favor, como amigo, te suplico que empieces a pensar en ti.

-Trato pero . . .

-Con solo tratar no ganas nada – replicó Hank -. Vamos a hacer esto. Ya es de noche y en un par de horas te acercaré la cena. Prométeme que toda esta noche, hasta mañana después del desayuno, no vas a pensar en Peter, ni en Erik, ni en qué debiste hacer, ni en qué hubiera pasado si. Prométemelo, Charles.

Charles lo miró intensamente. Era una promesa difícil de cumplir pero reconoció que necesaria.

-Lo trataré.

-Bien – sonrió Hank -. Lee algo, mira la televisión, piensa en el ajuar, no sé, lo que se te ocurra pero por esta noche no te cargues de problemas.

Charles asintió y, extrañamente, sintió un alivio repentino. Parecía que Hank había dado en la tecla.

-Tengo que atender otros asuntos abajo – se levantó -. ¿Podrás quedarte solo hasta la cena?

-Tengo con qué entretenerme – Charles le indicó unos libros sobre la mesa de luz. Su voz sonaba relajada.

-Bien, Charles. Te traeré más tarde la cena.

-Gracias, Hank – sonrió después de tanto tiempo -. Gracias por todo.

-De nada – contestó Hank y se retiró, cerrando la puerta despacio.

…..

Dentro del helicóptero, ya bajo su apariencia humana, Raven se ajustó el cinto de seguridad y volteó hacia la ventanilla para observar el paisaje selvático, mientras el sonido de las astas y la vibración comenzaban a sentirse. Fue, entonces, que vio a Erik acercarse corriendo. La había seguido desde la aldea.

-Por favor, deténgase – ordenó Mystique al piloto, que de inmediato apagó los motores.

Erik llegó hasta la nave y Raven se levantó para abrirle la puerta.

-Regresas a Westchester, supongo – dijo Magneto.

-Sí, sube – autorizó Raven y los dos fueron a sentarse enfrentados.

-Ahora sí, partamos – ordenó Mystique al piloto.

El piloto encendió los motores y el sonido y la vibración volvieron. Lento pero seguro, el helicóptero fue elevándose y pronto los dos observaron por la ventanilla el verdor de la selva que dejaban atrás.

Cuando el verde esmeralda se convirtió en el cerúleo océano, Erik sacó dos canicas de acero de su bolsillo y comenzó a moverlas a través de la mano. Raven lo miraba pero no se atrevía a hablar, sabía que cualquier conversación podría alterar sus sentimientos a flor de piel y no era conveniente tener a un Magneto emocional en pleno vuelo.

Mientras veía las esferitas brincar entre los dedos, Erik meditaba. La idea de un hijo con Charles se había colado en su mente. Recordaba la tarde que no habían usado protección y el deseo interno que había sentido mientras lo abrazaba, que hubiera una criatura como consecuencia. Ahora le parecía absurdo haberlo anhelado porque sentía a Charles como una persona distante y egoísta, pero no era así como lo había sentido durante todos estos años.

Erik recordaba la intensidad del acto sexual cuando alcanzaron el clímax y pudo recordar la sensación de la sangre fluyéndole como un torrente. Rememoró el éxtasis cuando consiguió el orgasmo. No se trataba de tener relaciones para despertar la libido sino que él y Charles hacían realmente el amor, se buscaban, encontraban e intimaban durante el acto. En verdad se amaban y era el amor que le sentía lo que hacía que no pudiera odiarlo por más rencor que le guardara.

Ahora había una criatura en camino. Por la fecha del último encuentro, Erik deducía que Charles alcanzaría pronto el tercer trimestre. Pensó cómo se debía haber sentido al enterarse cuando ambos estaban resentidos y dolidos por la tragedia. Sin embargo, Charles había decidido seguir adelante con el embarazo. Bueno, a Erik no le sorprendía que lo hubiera hecho. Pero le tocaba ahora a él decidir si hacerse cargo o no. Porque asumir un rol de padre iba a significar tener que acercarse a Charles aunque no continuaran juntos. ¿Estaba preparado para regresar a Westchester y enfrentar a la persona que amaba pero que había provocado con su arrogancia la muerte de Peter?

Erik suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, mientras cerraba el puño para retener las canicas. Miró a Raven, que estaba observando distraída el océano.

-Dijiste que viniste por tus propios medios, que Charles no te envió – rompió Magneto el silencio. Raven volteó hacia él y asintió -. ¿Pensaba él algún día darme la noticia del niño?

-Temía dártela porque cuando lo intentó, sintió cuánto lo aborrecías – respondió Mystique -. Pero sí, iba a dártela. Solo quería esperar a que pasara el tercer trimestre y dejara de guardar reposo.

-¿Iba a conectarse a Cerebro?

-No – replicó Raven y volvió la vista hacia la ventanilla -. Yo me había ofrecido para viajar a Genosha, solo que me adelanté un tiempo y Charles no sabe que vine a verte todavía. Aunque – se encogió de hombros -, Hank nunca fue bueno guardando secretos y Charles ya lo habrá leído.

-O sea, Charles no está de acuerdo con que lo visite ahora.

-Mira, Erik – se volvió hacia él -. Charles está hecho polvo anímicamente. Hank me habló de los sesenta cuando lo dejamos y tuvo que cerrar la escuela, pero esto es eso llevado a mil. El doctor Strange sugirió que le busquemos ayuda psiquiátrica. No es que esté de acuerdo o no con tu visita porque estén distanciados, le guardes rencor, o no lo hayas perdonado. Sencillamente Charles no puede más de la culpa. Sé que tú estás dolido, no puedo ponerme en tu lugar para decirte el famoso "entiendo por lo que estás pasando", pero no necesito meterme en tu cabeza o corazón para saber que sufres un infierno.

Erik se mordió el labio, tocado, y movió las esferitas entre los dedos de cuenta nueva.

Raven continuó.

-Pero si decidiste regresar conmigo, pienso que debes entender que Charles está tan devastado como tú. Tú cargas con la agonía y él con la culpa.

Erik alzó la cabeza para mirarla fijo a los ojos.

-No puedo perdonar a Charles.

-Tampoco nadie te reclama que lo hagas, Erik – contestó con solvencia y lo dejó de una pieza directamente -. Solo que deben encontrar la manera de estar juntos sin lastimarse.

Erik bajó la mirada hacia las canicas. Una idea rondaba su cabeza desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Trataron de buscar alguna vez a Peter, o lo dieron por muerto así nomás?

Raven hizo una mueca, confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Supongo que pensaron que se desintegró pero Peter era la persona más veloz del planeta.

-Erik – suspiró con indulgencia y quiso tomarlo de las manos pero los asientos estaban lejos y los dos tenían el cuerpo retenido por los cinturones -. Peter falleció. Cuesta entenderlo pero fue así. No te hagas falsas ilusiones. Mejor piensa en el bebé que viene en camino. No sé – bufó, vencida -. Consolar no es mi fuerte.

Erik le asintió, mientras se mordía el labio para refrenar las lágrimas pero pronto estuvo llorando. Dejó las canicas caer al suelo y se llevó las dos manos a la cara.

Raven solo lo observó con tristeza.

….

Al final de cuentas, Charles se concentró y no le costó tanto esfuerzo dejar la culpa a un lado esa noche. Fue la primera vez que durmió tranquilo desde la tragedia y el sueño reparador hizo que despertara de buen humor y mejor semblante.

Hank se puso contento al verlo cuando le llevó el desayuno. Más tarde entró Bobby para despedirse. Se fundieron en un abrazo de amigos y Charles le aseguró que las puertas de la mansión estarían abiertas a toda hora para él y que él mismo estaría disponible para lo que necesitara.

Bobby le confesó que había decidido mudarse a un departamento en Queens, así no se alejaría de Westchester. A Charles le pareció una excelente idea.

Un par de horas después de que Bobby partiera, Charles quiso dormitar una siesta y después leer o comer algo. De repente, su corazón se llenó de emociones y se incorporó veloz en la cama. Había sentido la presencia de Erik en la mansión.

…..


	9. Capítulo 9: El Encuentro

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Nueve: El Encuentro

Erik respiró profundo mientras el coche atravesaba la avenida hacia la entrada principal de la Mansión X. Si no hubiera sido por la noticia del hijo que Charles esperaba jamás habría regresado a ese lugar. Como otras tantas veces, vio a los jóvenes disfrutando en pequeños grupos de los jardines soleados y, por costumbre, buscó a Peter con la mirada. De inmediato parpadeó, mitad para quitarse la idea y mitad para que lo ojos no se le humedecieran. Raven tenía razón: Peter estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, al ser su padre, Erik se resistía a aceptar. Su hijo había sido la persona más veloz y existía la ínfima posibilidad de que se hubiese salvado.

-Llegamos – informó Raven, estacionando el vehículo -. Baja y yo llevaré el coche al garaje.

Erik abrió la puerta del acompañante y salió. Estudió la fachada de la mansión y detuvo la vista en el balcón que daba a la recámara de Charles. Si estaba guardando reposo, seguro que se encontraba allí y ya había percibido su presencia.

-¡Erik! – saludó Hank, bajando los escalones.

Magneto le estrechó rápidamente la mano y entró.

Hank intercambió miradas con Raven. Lo había notado más flaco que de costumbre y tan alicaído como Charles.

Sin protocolos y excitado como estaba, Erik quería cumplir el trámite cuanto antes así que atravesó la sala principal y subió por la escalera para enfilar derecho a la recámara. Por el corredor se cruzó con Kurt que, todavía asustado por la reacción de Bobby, juntó fuerzas y lo saludó.

-Buenos días – contestó Erik sin mirarlo siquiera y se detuvo junto al picaporte del dormitorio.

Magneto sentía un torbellino de ideas y emociones. A su rechazo al Charles soberbio que había provocado la perdición de Peter, se transponía el recuerdo del Charles solidario y amoroso del cual, sin darse cuenta, seguía enamorado. Además comprendía que no podría dejarse llevar por la bronca porque Charles estaba preñado y no sería conveniente iniciar una discusión en su estado delicado. Tenía que contener su furia, su resentimiento y tratar de que el dolor no le ganara si iban a platicar. Debía dominarse. Con determinación y calmando las emociones lo mejor que podía, bajó el picaporte y empujó la puerta.

Charles se había sentado en la cama y lo estaba aguardando ansioso. Pensaba que después de todo Raven había hecho lo correcto al ir a buscarlo porque mientras antes confrontara a Magneto, antes podría quitarse esa preocupación de la cabeza y enfocarse en su hijo. Las emociones de Erik lo apabullaron. Rencor, curiosidad, tristeza, ansiedad, y dolor, el dolor de un padre y el dolor de una persona traicionada. También soledad y amor. Charles trató de no sentir el amor porque creía que era el que le guardaba a Peter y sentirlo le haría daño, pero la sensación era tan potente que igual debió percibirla. Pero no solo era amor hacia Peter sino hacia él, Charles, y una mezcla de afecto profundo y esperanza por la criatura que ambos habían engendrado.

Charles parpadeó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Buenas días, Erik – musitó, secándoselas.

Erik permaneció en el umbral estudiando cada detalle de la habitación. La conocía de memoria y había vivido momentos tan intensos que el solo verla lo hizo suspirar. Miró a Charles a los ojos.

-Buenos días – contestó escuetamente.

-Entra – invitó Charles.

Erik ingresó despacio. No tenía ganas de hacerlo pero, por otra parte, moría de curiosidad por observar la barriga de su ex amante. Llegó a una distancia de dos metros del lecho y la pudo notar ligeramente abultada a través de la colcha que la cubría.

-¿Cómo está la criatura? – indagó.

-Bien – contestó el telépata veloz y se masajeó el vientre -. Me está atendiendo un reconocido médico, el Doctor Strange, que además tiene habilidades mágicas. Vive en Greenwich.

-Sí, Raven me habló de él. ¿Cuándo volverá a verte?

-La siguiente cita es en dos semanas – informó Charles -. Viene a verme a domicilio porque debo guardar reposo. Si quieres estar presente, podría avisarte y te quitarías las dudas que tengas.

-Me gustaría – asintió Erik. Un poco más relajado, se recargó en una de las columnas que sostenían el dosel de la cama -. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Charles se sorprendió con la pregunta. Pasó saliva y midió las palabras.

-Estoy cansado y triste, pero trato de reponerme por la salud de – iba a decir "nuestro hijo" pero se contuvo – del bebé. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

Erik volteó hacia el ventanal.

-Vi a los jóvenes disfrutando del sol al llegar y no pude evitar buscar a Peter entre ellos.

Charles se acarició el vientre para que la presencia de su hijo lo aliviara. No supo qué contestarle.

Erik se acercó al ventanal, que daba al balcón, y observó a través de los vidrios.

-Pienso en él todo el tiempo, Charles. No puedo evitarlo. Unas horas antes de partir me había contado que estaba esperando un hijo y me di cuenta de que ya no era más un niño. Después todo se volvió oscuro. Nada fue igual.

-Yo recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos y que no lo dejé hablar – confesó Charles con la voz entrecortada -. Lo traté como a un chiquillo.

Erik volteó hacia él.

-Él te adoraba, Charles – soltó con tristeza y bronca -. Lo eras todo para él. Si yo lo castigaba, se indignaba, pero si lo castigabas tú, para Peter significaba el fin del mundo.

-Por favor – suplicó Charles, llorando -. No . . . ya no puedo seguir cargando la culpa. Por favor, Erik. . .

Magneto regresó a los pies de la cama.

-De no ser por el hijo que esperas, no hubiese regresado a verte, Charles – juntó aire y siguió -. Los dos estamos lastimados pero hay un niño que decidimos cuidar y por el bien de él, te propongo esto: primero, quiero que sepas que pienso hacerme cargo de él y compartir la crianza contigo.

-De acuerdo – asintió Charles, recuperando la compostura.

-Segundo, no viviré aquí pero quiero estar cerca. Puedes hacerme saber cuándo será la cita con ese médico y vendré para estar presente. Tercero, trataremos de estar los dos juntos sin lastimarnos y sin reprocharnos nada. Me cuesta, me cuesta muchísimo verte la cara, Charles, pero tengo que aprender a contenerme.

-Yo no puedo seguir mirándote sin pedirte perdón – soltó Charles con dolor.

-No – lo detuvo Erik taxativo -. No quiero ni reproches, ni disculpas. Por favor, Charles. No estoy en condiciones. Cuarto, aunque estemos distanciados, necesito saber cómo estás durante el embarazo y – se mordió el labio -, y quiero ayudarte. Imagino que Hank y Raven son tu soporte ahora pero quiero que ellos sepan que también pueden contar conmigo.

-Erik, eso que dices – suspiró Charles, descreído -. Siento que no será posible. ¿Cómo vas a ayudarnos si no puedes ni verme la cara? Me lo acabas de decir.

Erik quedó callado. Dentro suyo se debatían dos opciones: o hacer a un lado el rencor que sentía y apoyar a Charles incondicionalmente, o seguir enojado, alejarse y tener una presencia momentánea. Eran dos posturas extremas y no podía encontrar el punto medio.

Charles lo leyó casi sin quererlo.

-Yo te propongo algo – comenzó y lo miró intensamente buscando su aprobación. Erik se la dio asintiendo -. Si a los dos nos importa la criatura y buscamos lo mejor para ella, lo más conveniente sería que estemos juntos y nos acompañemos sin lastimarnos. Entiendo que me guardes rencor y yo estoy carcomido por el remordimiento. Por eso tratemos de no sacar a relucir el pasado y pensemos solo en el bienestar de nuestro hijo.

Al fin Charles se animó a expresar "nuestro hijo," lo que hizo que Erik le clavara la mirada maravillado. Recién asimiló que la criatura sería hijo de ambos. No su hijo, no el de Charles sino de los dos.

-De acuerdo – aceptó finalmente.

Charles suspiró profundo mientras le llegaban sensaciones nuevas. Erik se había aliviado un poco con el arreglo pero seguía enfurecido y hacía un esfuerzo enorme por contenerse. Deseaba reclamarle por Peter y espetarle las veces que le había dicho que se estaba volviendo un soberbio. Después de todo, había sido su arrogancia el motivo de que el joven hubiese arriesgado y perdido la vida. Charles juntó fuerzas y habló.

-Tenías razón, Erik. Cuando me sacabas en cara lo arriesgadas que eran algunas misiones y me reprochabas que las aceptaba por los elogios del presidente, cuando me señalabas que me estaban gustando demasiado las portadas y entrevistas, tenías razón y yo me enfurecía en lugar de escucharte. Tú quisiste hacerme ver que me estaba volviendo vanidoso y que la fama se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Lamentablemente no te hice caso.

-Bastante tarde para darte cuenta, ¿no crees? – contestó Erik punzante.

Charles sintió la respuesta como una puñalada.

-Hasta luego, Charles – se despidió fríamente -. Mantenme informado.

Tras decir esto, salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Charles parpadeó, mitad aturdido por la respuesta y mitad cegado por la culpa. Iba a ser difícil llevar adelante la relación con Erik tras haberlo lastimado tanto pero tenía que encontrar la manera por el bien de su hijo.

Ya en el corredor, Erik se recargó en la puerta. La frase le había brotado del alma. Era tan profundo el rencor que sentía por Charles, con una mezcla de decepción y amor, que no podía medir sus palabras. Sería una relación tensa y complicada pero tenían que encontrar juntos el punto medio. No solo por la criatura que venía en camino sino por ellos mismos.

…


	10. Capítulo 10: La Plática

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Diez: La Plática

Erik bajó la escalera a los brincos y fue derecho a la habitación donde sabía que Charles tenía una licorera. Se sirvió el primer bourbon que encontró y se arrojó en un sillón con la botella y el vaso en las manos. Mientras bebía reflexionaba sobre la plática. No podía llamarla un fracaso porque habían llegado a un acuerdo pero él no había sabido contenerse. El dolor y el resentimiento lo superaban y Magneto había sido siempre una persona impulsiva y emocional aunque aparentara una calma fría. Sin embargo, se sentía mal por la respuesta brusca que le había dado a Charles porque, a pesar de todo, sabía que el telépata no se merecía seguir cargando con la culpa y menos en su estado. Pero a Erik le costaba controlarse cuando se trataba de sus emociones y era algo que necesitaba conseguir cuanto antes.

Mientras pensaba, Kurt entró tímidamente.

-Buenos días otra vez – saludó con su marcado acento. A veces solía compartir frases con Erik en alemán, pero se dio cuenta por el aspecto de Magneto que en esta ocasión no sería conveniente.

-Buenos días, Kurt – saludó Erik y bebió un sorbo -. Puedes pasar, si deseas.

Kurt titubeó pero fue a sentarse finalmente en una silla enfrentado a él.

Erik le señaló la botella, mas el joven declinó el ofrecimiento.

-Eras el mejor amigo de Peter – recordó Magneto -. Te estimaba mucho.

Kurt simplemente asintió.

Erik bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso y lo colocó sobre una mesa que tenía un velador a su lado.

-La última vez que fue a visitarme, tú lo llevaste y lo buscaste después – Kurt asintió de cuenta nueva -. También me dijo que le habías aconsejado que aguardara para darnos la noticia a Charles y a mí ese viernes, pero él no pudo esperar. ¿Estabas presente cuando se enteró de que esperaba un hijo?

-Peter lo venía sospechando – confesó, masajeándose las manos cerúleas -. Se sentía mareado y "raro", decía él. Así se sintió por varios días. Yo pensaba que se estaba por engripar y le dije que fuera a una farmacia a comprar algún medicamento y regresó esa noche bien tarde con el test de embarazo. Me contó que cuando se lo vendieron, mintió diciendo que era para su mamá.

En medio del dolor, Erik no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo inocente y divertido que había sido Peter.

-Así que esa noche se hizo la prueba y comprobó lo que suponía – concluyó Magneto.

-Sí, bien tarde por la noche. Quiso ir a despertar a Charles para contárselo. Por suerte me escuchó cuando le dije que ya estaba durmiendo.

-Después decidió viajar a Genosha a contármelo a mí – enumeró Erik los acontecimientos.

-Así es – corroboró Kurt. La timidez se le estaba yendo poco a poco -. Supongo que también había pensado en contárselo a Bobby.

-¿Bobby? – repitió Magneto sorprendido.

-Ouch – suspiró bajito -. La segunda vez que hablo de más.

-¿Bobby Drake? – Erik no salía del asombro -. ¿Iceman?

-Yo no lo sabía, señor Lehnsherr – aseguró Kurt veloz -. Me enteré como todos en esta casa cuando vino a preguntar por Peter ayer.

Erik no podía dejar de hacerse la idea de su hijo con el Hombre de Hielo. Lo había conocido tiempo atrás en alguna que otra visita que Bobby le hiciera a Charles los fines de semana pero jamás sospechó que pudiera existir algo entre Peter y él. Recordaba que su hijo le había asegurado que tenía una relación estable y parecía sentirse apoyado por su pareja.

Así que Robert Drake era el misterioso mutante.

-¿No está enojado o decepcionado? – interrogó Kurt, que con el susto que le había dado Bobby, no estaba para más reacciones sorpresivas.

Erik sacudió la cabeza. Seguía pensando en Peter y Bobby. No pudo evitar imaginar cómo hubiese sido un hijo de ambos y rápido se quitó la idea. Ya con pensar en su hijo tenía bastante dolor para aumentar pensando en el nieto que no había podido existir.

-Señor Lehnsherr – Kurt lo trajo a la realidad -. Sabe, yo también me quedé muy mal con lo de Peter y me consuelo yendo a visitar su tumba.

-¿Tumba? – se asombró Magneto -. No sabía que habían rescatado el cuerpo.

-No, días después del accidente, ese viernes para ser precisos, le hicimos un funeral con un entierro simbólico aquí, en la mansión – explicó el joven.

-¿Dónde lo enterraron? – se interesó Erik.

Kurt se levantó y caminó hacia el ventanal.

-Allá – señaló con el brazo -. Cerca del pequeño bosque que tiene el jardín. Está marcada con una placa de mármol. Podría ir a verla cuando, bueno, cuando lo considere oportuno.

-No – suspiró Erik y alzó el vaso para cargarle más líquido -. Su cuerpo no está allí, su cuerpo nunca apareció.

Kurt soltó un suspiro de pena, recordando que su mejor amigo se había pulverizado con la explosión. No sabía si comentar o no, y finalmente decidió hacerlo.

-Usted debería estar orgulloso de su hijo, señor Lehnsherr.

-Lo estoy – replicó Magneto con firmeza -. Pero quiero saber por qué lo dices.

-Porque falleció salvando la vida de otros. A un científico lo pudo rescatar de esa planta antes de que estallara y al otro, bueno, era la persona más veloz y no tuvo tiempo. Es una ironía, ¿cierto?

Erik bebió de un solo sorbo. Su mirada, todo su ser se transformó por la ira y el resentimiento.

-No fue ninguna ironía, Kurt. Fue la arrogancia de su líder que los enviaba a misiones suicidas. Tuvieron suerte en muchas ocasiones, pero en esta mi hijo no.

-¿Líder? – se sorprendió Kurt -. ¿Se refiere al profesor?

-Llámalo como gustes, muchacho – se levantó del sillón con bronca para marcharse -. Peter jamás habría hecho semejante estupidez si no hubiese sido por él.

De repente, sintió que el rencor había vuelto a ganarle y esta vez había acusado a Charles delante de una persona ajena como era Kurt. Sacudió la cabeza, se mordió el labio y suspiró.

-No quise decir eso – se arrepintió -. El dolor me supera. Sabes, Kurt – lo miró a los ojos -, Charles es una buena persona. Pienso que está tan destruido como yo.

-El profesor quería a Peter como si fuera su hijo también – contó Kurt, dolido. Erik parpadeó -. Está mal y se siente culpable pero no fue su culpa. Yo estaba allí esa noche, él se enojó porque Peter se había escapado y no le dijo nada. Discutieron y Peter le quería contar lo de su bebé y el profesor solo quería reprocharlo. No se entendieron. Sin embargo, tiene usted razón, no fue una ironía pero tampoco la culpa del profesor. Al principio se lo quiso acusar como cuando ocurren estas cosas y uno tiene que desahogarse pero no fue su culpa.

-No lo fue – congenió Erik con sinceridad y, en el fondo, envidió a Charles el tener a alguien que lo defendiera con tanta convicción -. Yo también lo culpo y no se lo merece. Gracias, Kurt – le extendió la mano -. Tengo que regresar a la isla pero volveré pronto.

Kurt se la estrechó con ganas.

Erik guardó la botella y se marchó. Al pasar junto al joven, le apretó el hombro afectuosamente. Regresó a Genosha con el plan de arreglar asuntos de la isla en cuanto a su manejo y sustento para volver a Westchester. Mantuvo pláticas y acuerdos con los demás mutantes de la comunidad y doce días después regresó a Nueva York. Jean lo vio junto a Scott descender en los jardines con una maleta pequeña donde cargaba lo adecuado e indispensable. Con la vida nómade de su juventud sabía perfectamente acarrear solo lo necesario.

…..

Charles había quedado aturdido. Cuando Erik salió de la recámara, se hizo un ovillo en el colchón y cerró los ojos. Se mantuvo en esa posición por largo tiempo hasta que percibió que su Magneto dejaba Westchester. Después durmió una siesta hasta que Hank lo despertó con el almuerzo. Por la tarde ya se encontraba mejor. Mientras los días pasaban, siguió el consejo de Hank y, cada noche, hacía los problemas a un lado para descansar tranquilo. Cuando volvió a sentir la presencia de Erik después de doce días, el corazón le dio un vuelco, pero había decidido que el bienestar del niño era lo primordial, así que se enfocó en mantenerse calmo y quitó de su mente la ansiedad que su llegada le producía.

Erik entró al cabo de un rato en la habitación y se saludaron, le preguntó por él y por la criatura, Charles le contestó que ambos se encontraban bien, se despidió y bajó.

Hank preparó los antiguos aposentos de Erik, que consistían en una salita privada, la recámara, un baño y un vestidor.

Charles continuó guardando reposo y esperando con ansias la visita de Strange. Cuando llegó el día, dos después del regreso de Erik, sendos padres apenas disimulaban los nervios. Stephen los entendía perfectamente y revisó a Charles con los exámenes de rutina. Recargado contra la pared, en una pose distendida, Erik no le quitaba los ojos, estudiaba cada detalle, dónde y cómo lo tocaba, durante cuánto tiempo lo hacía y se mantenía con recelo a una distancia prudente.

Strange ya no soportó más la situación y liberó una carcajada que quebró el ambiente silencioso.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Charles sorprendido, que justo se estaba preparando para la prueba del ecógrafo.

El médico mago simplemente hizo un ademán para materializar el sonógrafo y los instrumentos necesarios.

-Es que me divierte la manera en que el señor Lehnsherr me está observando – soltó y con un movimiento elegante, se ubicó enfrentado a Charles para hacerle la prueba -. Lo comprendo – se dirigió a Erik -, no es la primera pareja celosa de un paciente que me toca atender, pero voy a dejarle en claro que no tengo intenciones más allá de las médicas con el señor Xavier.

Charles volteó hacia Erik, asombrado. ¿Tenía celos del doctor Strange? ¿Erik sentía celos?

Magneto quedó de una pieza. No esperaba que su reacción fuera tan obvia. Iba a contestar que entre él y Charles ya no existía más nada pero calló, primero, porque era un asunto personal entre ambos que no incumbía a terceros y, segundo, porque se dio cuenta de que era una brutal mentira. Él seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia Charles, más allá del resentimiento, lo seguía amando.

-¿Estás listo, Charles? – preguntó Stephen antes de untarle el gel.

Erik volvió a la realidad. Strange lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-Sí, adelante – autorizó Charles.

Erik se acercó a la cama. Charles le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el colchón. Era la primera vez que Magneto se encontraba tan cerca de su ex amante y en contacto con la cama donde se habían amado tantas veces y titubeó. Finalmente se acomodó junto al telépata y enfocó la vista en el vientre, que ya había alcanzado el tamaño de una gestación de tres meses.

-Hasta ahora los resultados fueron positivos – comunicó Strange, mientras acomodaba el sensor sobre la piel de su paciente -. Si los de la ecografía resultan normales, ya estarás en condiciones de dejar la cama.

Charles liberó un suspiro de alivio. No había noticia que pudiera agradarle más. Conocía el mecanismo de memoria, el gel frío en la piel, el sensor provocándole un ligero cosquilleo y el sonido de los latidos resonantes, uno detrás del otro. De inmediato volteó hacia el monitor para ver la imagen del feto. Antes tenía la forma de un embrión pero esta vez notó la apariencia de un niño: podían distinguirse los brazos, las piernas, el torso y la cabeza desproporcionada en comparación con el resto del cuerpo. Era un bebé, definitivamente estaba esperando uno. Sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y conmoción. De repente, sintió que el metal de la habitación vibraba suavemente y que Erik le apretaba la mano. Volteó hacia él.

Erik estaba emocionado hasta la médula. Era la primera vez que observaba y oía a su hijo. Charles podía sentir la alegría, la sorpresa y el amor que lo desbordaban. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

Erik le devolvió la sonrisa.

Stephen estudió al feto un rato más. Estaba sano y también lo estaba su padre. Imprimió fotos de la imagen para los progenitores y apagó la máquina. Luego dio su veredicto: el embarazo progresaba adecuadamente y Charles estaba en condiciones de dejar la cama después de un mes entero de reposo.

El telépata no sabía qué lo alegraba más: la noticia de que podía abandonar el lecho, la salud de la criatura o el hecho de que Erik hubiera tenido una muestra de cariño.

Stephen hizo desaparecer sus elementos y se despidió estrechando las manos de los padres. Sonrió internamente cuando sintió el apretón de Erik, firme y fuerte, haciéndole saber que era un hombre fornido. "Celos," se dijo a sí mismo el hechicero.

Hank entró más tarde y acompañó a Stephen hasta la salida.

Charles y Erik quedaron solos en la recámara. Los dos seguían maravillados con la criatura. Erik sostenía la fotografía del ecógrafo y la observaba fascinado.

-A mí también me deja maravillado cada vez que lo veo en una prueba del ecógrafo – comentó el telépata -. Guardo las fotografías de los exámenes anteriores por si después quieres verlas.

Erik lo miró. Tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-Fui crudo contigo la última vez, Charles – confesó -. Lo que te dije, que era tarde para disculparte por haber sido soberbio, fue cruel. No te lo merecías.

Charles se sintió tocado por la confesión. Magneto no era una persona que reconociera fácilmente sus errores.

-Los dos tenemos que encontrar la manera de acompañarnos sin hacernos daño - bajó la mirada hacia su mano, todavía podía sentir en ella el calor de Erik -. Cuando me apretaste la mano mientras observabas la pantalla, eso fue un gesto que me hizo mucho bien, Erik.

-Te tomé de la mano porque eres el padre de mi hijo y porque te quiero.

Charles lo miró emocionado y sin palabras.

Erik cerró los ojos un instante y dejó fluir sus sentimientos. Sentía tanto dolor por la pérdida de Peter que necesitaba culpar a alguien. ¿Se merecía Charles seguir recibiendo esa carga? ¿Cuántas veces había intentado pedirle perdón? Le dolía no tener más a su hijo pero también lo alegraba la llegada de un nuevo bebé. Erik no olvidaba que a ese niño lo habían buscado en cierta forma cuando decidieron hacer el amor sin protegerse. Ahora venía en camino y Charles se merecía que le abriera el corazón.

-Nunca dejé de quererte, Charles. Ya dije miles de veces cuánto me duele lo que le sucedió a Peter pero no quiero seguir culpándote. A pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor y de la bronca, nunca dejé de quererte.

-Creía que me odiabas – suspiró Charles.

Erik sacudió la cabeza. Nunca lo había odiado pero sí lo había tratado con desprecio y rencor. Sin añadir más nada, se le acercó y lo fundió en un abrazo.

-Los dos decidimos esforzarnos para estar juntos sin confrontarnos, ¿cierto? – recordó Erik -. Intentemos llevar a cabo la empresa lo mejor que podamos.

Charles no dijo nada y apretó el abrazo. Sentir a Magneto a su lado era lo que necesitaba para sanar. Necesitaba tiempo y necesitaba a Erik.

…


	11. Capítulo 11: El Contacto

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Diez: El Contacto

Más tarde, Charles decidió bajar después de un mes. Sentía tranquilidad de poder volver a desplazarse por la casa y alivio de saber que lo hacía porque su hijo ya no corría peligro. Erik lo ayudó a salir del lecho y le acercó la silla de ruedas. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Charles hubiese declinado la ayuda porque nada le molestaba más que sentirse discapacitado. Pero al tratarse de Erik, aceptó gustoso. Una vez que estuvo acomodado, Erik descendió a avisar a los demás que Charles se reuniría abajo, mientras el telépata iba al baño a asearse antes de bajar por el ascensor.

En la planta baja lo aguardaban todos. Charles los saludó tranquilo y les dio oficialmente la noticia a los que aún no lo sabían aunque ya sospechaban porque había rumores circulando. Todos se alegraron, lo felicitaron y felicitaron también a Erik. Esa misma noche prepararon una cena especial para festejar y hasta Magneto, reacio a las reuniones, estuve presente.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir sin sobresaltos. Erik se volvió más comunicativo con Charles y trataba de pasar tiempo con él, también Charles se daba cuenta del amor que le sentía a la criatura. Era tan intenso como el suyo.

Por su parte, Magneto estaba aprendiendo a contenerse. No mencionaba más a Peter y, en cambio, trató de enfocarse en el hijo que vendría. También trató de concentrarse en el bienestar de Charles, en primer lugar, porque era quien lo llevaba en su vientre, y, en segundo, porque lo seguía queriendo. A pesar de ser una persona solitaria, se acercaba a los amigos del telépata cada vez que necesitaban algo referente a él, y los acompañaba en las comidas, en especial, si Charles se sentaba a la mesa.

Una tarde, dos semanas después, Erik estaba observando los jardines a través de los ventanales en la misma sala donde más de un mes atrás, después de enterrar a Peter, Charles los miraba esperando ver bajar a Magneto del cielo en medio de la lluvia intermitente. Hacía una semana que había comenzado el receso escolar de verano así que estaban vacíos a pesar del día soleado y cálido.

"Si quieres, puedes acompañarme," oyó la voz telepática de Charles. "Voy a salir a dar un paseo y ver el atardecer en el jardín."

Erik volteó y se encontró con Charles bajo el dintel de la puerta.

-¿Qué dices, Erik? – habló directamente.

Con una sonrisa, Erik se apartó del ventanal para acercársele.

-¿Te empujo la silla? – se ofreció. Enseguida dudó del ofrecimiento porque a Charles no le agradaba que lo ayudaran a movilizarse y por eso usaba con destreza la palanca. Era muy orgulloso.

-Preferiría que caminaras a mi lado, pero en esta ocasión no me molestaría que la empujes.

Erik se colocó detrás de él y salieron. Justo Jean y Scott regresaban en uno de los coches y los vieron al cruzar la avenida. Se miraron ambos jóvenes y se sonrieron. Gracias a sus habilidades telepáticas, Jean podía sentir lo que Charles sufría desde esa noche fatídica y cuánto daño le había hecho el resentimiento de Erik. Por eso, verlos a los dos juntos disfrutando de la tarde la llenó de alegría. A este paso Charles iba a sanar y también Erik.

Charles vio pasar el coche y los saludó extendiéndoles el brazo. Llegaron a un punto donde el sendero se bifurcaba.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Erik.

-Por allá, hacia esos bancos – señaló Charles -. Son unos bancos de granito que colocó mi padre, desde donde se tiene una vista espectacular del ocaso. Podrías sentarte en uno mientras lo observamos, ¿qué opinas?

-Observar el atardecer – comentó Erik -. Mi viejo amigo, algo me dice que te estás poniendo romántico.

Charles sonrió sin que él lo notara.

-¿Recuerdas cuando allá en el 62 comenzamos a reclutar mutantes tú y yo?

Erik sacudió la cabeza, ahora él sonreía. Paseos por el jardín, contemplación de atardeceres, nostalgia por la época en que se habían conocido. ¿Qué se traía Charles entre manos?

-Lo recuerdo, Charles.

-Siempre me quedó grabada esa imagen de nosotros dos jugando una partida de ajedrez sobre los escalones del Monumento a Lincoln. ¿Recuerdas ese atardecer que observamos del estanque reflectante?

-Recuerdo que discutimos nuestros puntos de vista. Yo tenía mis recelos sobre los de la CIA, tú creías que ayudándolos nos considerarían aliados. ¿Quién se equivocó, Charles?

-Todavía tengo fe en la humanidad, Erik – suspiró con un dejo de tristeza y paciencia.

-Nunca seremos como ellos y lo sabes.

-Pero que seamos diferentes no significa que tengamos que pararnos en el bando opuesto al de ellos.

-Sabes que nosotros somos superiores – respondió Erik con convicción.

Charles no siguió conversando. Esa era una de las tantas barreras que los separaban y no iba a sacarla a colación cuando la relación comenzaba a progresar a pasos de tortuga.

Sin decirse nada más, solo moviéndose, ambos llegaron hasta los bancos de granito y Erik se sentó en uno mientras que Charles ubicaba su silla a su lado. Habían llegado justo para la caída del sol. Permanecieron observándola callados y se dieron cuenta de que la sola presencia del otro los reconfortaba.

-Erik – habló al fin Charles despacio, como si no quisiera profanar el silencio -. Dame tu mano.

Magneto se la extendió con curiosidad. Charles la tomó y se la llevó directo a su vientre. En todo ese tiempo, por una razón u otra, Erik no había tenido ocasión de apoyarla allí, o sea, era esta la primera vez que sentía a su hijo. Aun no podían percibir los movimientos fetales pero ambos sabían que la criatura crecía allí.

Charles le apretó la mano y lo miró a los ojos. Erik estaba llorando. En ese momento, más que nunca, deseó transportar sus labios hacia los de Erik y robarle un beso. Pero no sabía cómo Magneto iba a reaccionar. Tal vez todavía era demasiado pronto, o, tal vez, Charles tendría que hacerse la idea de que jamás volvería a sentirlos. No, no podía romper el encanto de ese instante con pensamientos dolorosos. Nadie conocía el futuro, ni aun aquellos que por su mutación creyeran dominarlo. De repente, sintió caricias en su barriga y bajó la mirada. Erik se la estaba acariciando. Charles no resistió más y le preguntó.

-¿Crees que en algún momento, que alguna vez tú y yo podamos . . . podamos volver?

Erik simplemente le sonrió.

-Nadie tiene una respuesta, Charles. Pero te prometí que no te abandonaría y quiero criar a nuestro hijo contigo.

Charles cerró los ojos para sentir a Erik. Amor, dulzura, afecto, alegría, emoción. Todas emociones positivas. También comodidad, Erik se sentía cómodo en Westchester. Indagó más, sabía que a Magneto no le gustaba que se metiera en su cabeza pero tenía que hacerlo. Quiso saber si lo besaba, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

-Charles – Erik lo obligó a abrir los ojos -. Mira, mañana temprano tengo que regresar a Genosha. Es mi isla y mi responsabilidad. Pero no estaré ausente más de un día. Regresaré pasado mañana a primera hora.

-Comprendo – asintió Charles y suspiró profundo para bloquear sus emociones.

-Gracias por esto – le señaló el vientre con la mirada y le hizo una última caricia -. No me esperaba un regalo así. ¿Puedo besarlo?

Besarlo, besarte, eran términos tan parecidos que Charles tuvo que suspirar con más fuerza para ahogar sus sentimientos. Finalmente asintió.

Erik se levantó para ir a arrodillarse frente a la silla. Bajó la cabeza hacia el vientre y le estampó un beso lleno de cariño. Luego alzó la mirada y vio que Charles lo observaba con los ojos humedecidos. Su instinto protector lo llevó a querer besarlo también a él a modo de consuelo pero se contuvo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Charles después del gesto y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él mismo.

-¿Quieres regresar?

Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-Me gustaría quedarme un rato más.

Erik se levantó y fue a sentarse en su sitio. Casi sin pensarlo, tomó una mano de Charles entre la suya y se la apretó con afecto.

Charles simplemente cerró los ojos para controlarse. Más tarde regresaron a la mansión con las primeras estrellas.

…..

Tal como lo había asegurado, Erik partió temprano en la mañana hacia Genosha para cooperar y solucionar asuntos de la comunidad.

Charles trató de restarle importancia e hizo planes con Raven para viajar a la ciudad para preparar el ajuar. Pero no pudo evitarlo y se pasó el día entero pensando en él y anhelando que regresara sano y salvo. Se decía a sí mismo que debía ser un síntoma del embarazo, Sabía que las personas gestantes se ponían más emocionales que lo habitual y atribuía su preocupación a la empatía que sentía por su poder. Esa noche fue incapaz de concebir el sueño y, por la madrugada, cuando percibió a Erik bajando en la avenida, casi saltó de la cama. Rápido se subió a su silla y abrió las puertas para salir al balcón.

Erik había regresado con un único propósito: estar con Charles y con su hijo, así que lo primero que hizo fue llevar la mirada hacia su habitación. Lo vio en el balcón, sentado en su silla de ruedas observándolo ansioso. Erik le sonrió y Charles, desde la distancia, le devolvió la sonrisa.

…..

En la quinta semana, Charles estaba a un paso de entrar en el cuarto mes. Notaba más los cambios en su cuerpo. Además del crecimiento del vientre, se sentía de mejor ánimo y no sufría más náuseas ni malestares. Podía descansar más tranquilo y disfrutaba de su estado. Una noche, Charles estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando oyó la voz de Peter directo en su mente: "Charles". Abrió los ojos como platos en medio de la oscuridad, y se incorporó en la cama. Primero se resistió y pensó que se trataba de su imaginación. Sin embargo, enseguida se concentró. Buscó quitar de su cabeza las preocupaciones o pensamientos que lo agobiaran y solo se focalizó en localizar otra vez la voz.

"¡Charles! Ayúdame, por favor."

Pálido como sus sábanas, Charles se llevó la mano al pecho. La voz era definitivamente de Peter y sonaba angustiada y suplicante. Su hijo sufría.

-Peter – llamó -. ¡Peter! ¿Dónde estás?

No recibió respuesta alguna. Desesperado, Charles acercó su silla y prácticamente brincó en ella. Debía conectarse a Cerebro. Peter estaba vivo y estaba sufriendo. Salió al corredor, subió al ascensor y atravesó la planta baja en medio de las penumbras directo hacia el sótano. Tan ensimismado iba, que no notó a Erik, que estaba en una de las salas leyendo. Magneto sí lo vio y se levantó sorprendido a seguirlo.

Charles bajó y, con la contraseña visual, se metió en la cámara de Cerebro. Erik llegó más tarde y ya la encontró cerrada. Adentro, el telépata se colocó el casco y apareció frente al él el universo de todas las mentes del planeta. Se concentró y las luces mentales se volvieron rojas. Rastreó frenético por cada rincón. La sola idea de que el joven estuviera sufriendo lo enloquecía. Llamaba a Peter, lo buscaba y le suplicaba que le respondiera. Estaba desesperado y el esfuerzo pronto lo agotó. De repente, sintió que el vientre se le endurecía, y se asustó. Llorando, se quitó el casco y comenzó a masajearse la barriga, mientras seguía implorando el nombre de Peter.

-¡Charles! – gritó Erik, del otro lado de la puerta -. ¡Charles! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás llorando? ¡Sal de ahí!

Charles juntó aire y leyó a su bebé. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que el endurecimiento no se trataba de un problema del niño sino del esfuerzo que había hecho. Despacio, con masajes fue aliviando la tensión en el abdomen pero no podía dejar de llorar.

-¡Charles! – Erik estaba a punto de arrancar la puerta de un tajo.

Recién, en ese momento, Charles se dio cuenta de que Magneto lo había seguido.

-¡Erik! Estoy bien – suspiró -. Espera que ya salgo.

Erik aguardó y enseguida la puerta se abrió. Al ver a Charles llorando y apretándose el vientre, corrió hacia él y se inclinó para sostenerlo de los brazos.

-Charles, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó, ansioso.

Charles lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Peter me habló, Erik – confesó -. Me habló directo a mi mente. Lo sentí angustiado pero está vivo. ¡Peter está vivo!

…


	12. Capítulo 12: La Esperanza

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Doce: La Esperanza

Erik quedó tan aturdido que no podía reaccionar. Observó a Charles directo a los ojos y pudo leer la desesperación en su mirada. La desesperación mezclada con la esperanza de saber que Peter estaba vivo y la desesperación mezclada con la angustia de sentir que estaba sufriendo. Erik se dio cuenta de la culpa que lo había embargado todo ese tiempo y, al fin, comprendió lo que Charles padecía. Lo que sufría por Peter, cuánto lo amaba. Realmente Charles lo adoraba como a un hijo y su pérdida le había provocado un dolor y remordimiento terribles. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Al fin podía entender la angustia de Charles y cuánto lo había afectado la tragedia.

-Erik – gimió desesperado -. Ayúdame a volver a conectarme. Tengo que rastrearlo, por favor.

Erik se apartó apenas y le tomó el rostro con las manos.

-Charles, necesitas calmarte.

-No me crees – exclamó con más desesperación todavía. Estaba tan aturdido que ni pensaba en leerlo.

-Te creo – aseguró Erik con firmeza y sonrió -. ¡Claro que te creo! Todo este tiempo una parte de mí confiaba en que Peter vivía. Además, eres el psíquico más poderoso que conozco, ¿cómo no voy a creerte? Pero ahora necesitas tranquilizarte.

Charles se sintió aliviado. Que Erik confiara en él era todo lo que necesitaba. Magneto le tomó las manos que aun seguían apretando su vientre.

-¿Estás bien? – indagó Erik preocupado -. ¿Sientes si el niño está bien?

-Sí, me esforcé demasiado y mi desesperación hizo que se me endureciera el vientre, eso es todo.

-¿Te duele?

-Solo se me endureció pero con los masajes lo estoy aliviando.

Erik asintió más tranquilo.

-Necesitas recostarte un momento – se irguió -. Ven, te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

-No – lo frenó Charles, tomándolo del brazo -. No quiero acostarme, Erik.

-Entonces, vayamos a la cocina – decidió Magneto con calma -. Te prepararé un té para que lo bebas y te relajes. Más tarde, cuando te sientas mejor, regresaremos aquí.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Charles finalmente.

Erik iba a ubicarse detrás para ayudarlo con la silla pero Charles comenzó a movilizarse por sus propios medios. Subieron en el ascensor y fueron directo a la cocina, donde Erik se dispuso a prepararle un té verde para calmarle el malestar.

Charles llevó la silla hasta la mesa para apoyar los codos y sostener la cabeza con las manos. Se masajeó la nuca, mientras trataba de acomodar las ideas. Peter estaba vivo, vivía pero sufría y ese solo pensamiento lo angustiaba demasiado. A duras penas refrenaba las ganas de regresar para conectarse a Cerebro pero Erik tenía razón, no conseguiría nada estando tan alterado.

Magneto le acercó el té caliente y se sentó junto a su silla. Charles bebió varios sorbos y, poco a poco, se fue relajando. Cuando lo sintió más tranquilo, Erik decidió interrogarlo con cautela. Disimulaba estar sosegado pero por dentro moría de ganas por saber qué había pasado con Peter.

-Cuando te sientas mejor, quiero que me cuentes qué ocurrió, Charles.

Charles dejó la taza sobre el platito de té. Ahora que se sentía más tranquilo, podía percibir la mente de Erik y se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener la ansiedad.

-Estaba casi dormido cuando escuché la voz inconfundible de Peter llamándome – explicó. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire porque sentía que los nervios le estaban ganando -. Me despabilé y me concentré para escuchar con más claridad. Volví a hacerlo, me llamaba y pedía ayuda. Era su voz y se notaba afligida. ¡Erik! – lo tomó del brazo -. No quiero pensar que esté sufriendo.

-Tranquilízate – pidió Erik y le masajeó la mano -. Luego qué pasó.

-Lo llamé y bajé a conectarme a Cerebro. Lo rastreé por todas partes, creo que nunca rastreé a nadie con tantas ganas. Lo busqué en cada rincón del planeta. Fui hasta lugares que no había ido antes pero no lo encontré. Después sentí que el vientre se me endurecía y tuve que desconectarme.

-Y allí te llamé yo y saliste – recordó Erik.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Charles. La angustia volvía a poseerlo y aspiró y exhaló para calmarse -. ¿Me acompañarás a conectarme otra vez?

-Ya lo buscaste y no lo encontraste – observó Magneto.

-Pero ahora me siento más tranquilo. Podrías entrar conmigo e intentarlo juntos.

-Está bien – aceptó Erik y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo -. Ahora termina de beber el té y bajemos.

-Erik.

-¿Sí?

-Puedo sentir que me crees y puedo sentir cuánto estás luchando por mantenerte tranquilo y así tranquilizarme a mí. Gracias.

-Y yo puedo comprender al fin lo que has sufrido con el accidente de Peter. Ahora entiendo la culpa que sentías, Charles – suspiró con tristeza -. Te condené mientras tú sufrías un infierno.

-No – suplicó Charles, mirándolo a los ojos -. No más remordimientos, ni disculpas. Solo tratemos de concentrarnos en encontrar a Peter.

Erik lo observó. Necesitaba imperiosamente besarlo. Ya le había ocurrido aquella tarde en los jardines pero ahora, con lo acontecido, el deseo era mayor, ya prácticamente irrefrenable. Sin pensarlo más, llevó sus labios a la boca de Charles, que no se esperaba tal reacción, y le plantó un beso. Charles se sintió confundido y maravillado y, por instinto, abrió la boca. Se saborearon despacio al principio, hasta que Erik tomó sus mejillas con las manos e intensificó el beso. Empujó con la lengua la dentadura del telépata que le cedió el paso gustoso. Exploraron cada rincón con anhelo y pasión contenida. Finalmente, Erik se alejó pero siguió sosteniéndole la cara, y lo miró profundamente.

Quedaron en suspenso unos instantes, perdiéndose uno en la pupila del otro, hasta que Charles volvió a la realidad.

-Creo que estamos listos para regresar a Cerebro – opinó el telépata.

-Vamos – aceptó Erik y se levantó para apartarle la silla de la mesa. Después Charles se movilizó por sus propios medios y él lo siguió detrás.

Regresaron al sótano y entraron los dos juntos en la cámara. Estaban ansiosos como pocas veces. Erik sentía la necesidad de estar presente cuando Charles lo rastrease y Charles sentía la necesidad de su presencia para que le diera seguridad y lo tranquilizara. Era absurdo que él que le había aconsejado a Magneto tantas veces que calmara su mente, necesitara su compañía para sosegarse.

Charles se colocó el casco. Erik recordaba el primitivo que Hank había diseñado décadas atrás para encontrar a los primeros mutantes. Recordaba que se había burlado llamándolo "rata de laboratorio adorable." Tantos años y vivencias habían pasado y aquí estaban, tratando de encontrar a Peter. Charles cerró los ojos para concentrarse y Erik vio con fascinación las luces blancas y centellantes que aparecían al principio para mutar a rojas. Observó el universo mental que los inundaba y, luego, vio cómo Charles buscaba focalizarse para encontrar al joven. El telépata hizo su mayor esfuerzo, lo buscó concentradísimo, hurgó en cada rincón, lo llamaba y movía los ojos para hallar la luz de su mente.

Erik notó que después de un tiempo Charles comenzaba a desesperarse otra vez y, con cautela, le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-Debes desconectarte – sugirió despacio -. Necesitas descansar un momento. Intentémoslo más tarde.

Charles siguió buscando un rato más pero entendía que Erik tenía razón. De nada valía rastrear la mente de alguien estando alterado. Finalmente apagó el tablero y se retiró el casco. Estaba agotado y aturdido.

-Vamos, Charles – ordenó Erik y se ubicó detrás de la silla -. Te acompañaré a tu dormitorio.

Charles asintió. Erik tomó las manijas de la silla y lo trasladó por el puente para sacarlo de la cámara. El telépata cerró la bóveda con su mirada y se dirigieron al ascensor, y de allí al cuarto de Charles. Charles se acostó, Erik lo arropó y acomodó la silla de ruedas cerca de la cama. Luego se sentó en la punta del colchón.

-Peter está vivo – suspiró Charles, que todavía no conseguía asimilar la noticia.

Erik tampoco y solo lo miró.

-¿Por qué no puedo encontrarlo? – se lamentó Charles.

-No lo sé – replicó Magneto y le atrapó la mano -. Pero lo importante es que él sí pudo ponerse en contacto contigo.

-Es cierto. Voy a estar atento por si puede hacerlo otra vez.

-Vas a estar atento y vas a descansar – sugirió Erik -. Duerme un poco.

-¿Tú podrás dormir después de saber esto?

-No – rio Erik -. Pero – le acarició el vientre -. No tengo una personita por quien deba hacerlo y tú sí.

En medio del cansancio, Charles sonrió. "Personita" era un término muy tierno y se sentía más conmovedor viniendo de la persona que amaba porque él amaba a Erik, nunca había dejado de quererlo.

-¿Quieres que me quede a tu lado mientras duermes? – se ofreció Erik.

Charles asintió y se movió para darle espacio. Erik sonrió, le estaba sugiriendo que se acostara en la misma cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó los zapatos y se ubicó junto a él. Acomodado de costado y apoyándose en los codos, miró a Charles a los ojos y al tenerlo tan cerca, no pudo evitar besarlo por segunda vez esa noche. Fue un beso más sereno y suave, pero más largo. Cuando se separaron continuaron contemplándose.

-Que pases buenas noches, Erik – se despidió Charles tras un bostezo.

Erik le besó la frente.

-Buenas noches, Charles – le hizo una caricia en el vientre y esperó a que su amante cerrara los ojos, para recostarse y cerrar los suyos.

…..

Charles se despertó varias veces durante la noche y, en cada ocasión, encontró a Erik acostado boca arriba, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca, meditando. Al verlo, volvía a cerrar los ojos, no sin antes concentrarse para sentir a Peter. Pero el joven no volvió a comunicarse, lo que no quería decir que lo estuviese intentando.

Al llegar el alba, Erik se levantó mientras Charles aun dormía y fue al baño a asearse. Cuando salió, lo encontró despierto.

-Estoy pensando que hay que hablar con Hank – comentó Charles -. Él diseñó a Cerebro y podría ayudarnos.

-Y también es físico – contestó Erik, mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla -. Estuve pensando toda la noche, Charles, y me pregunté si la razón por la que no puedes encontrar a Peter es porque no está en la Tierra.

-¿Qué dices? – Charles se incorporó en el colchón, sorprendido.

-Digo que esa máquina solo te permite conectarte con las mentes de quienes están en este planeta. Mira, si Peter está vivo es porque pudo escapar de una explosión nuclear y aunque sea la persona más veloz, tal vez necesitó ayuda especial, ayuda que no fuera de este mundo.

-Erik, lo que estás diciendo es absurdo – Charles sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

-¿Tan absurdo como tantas cosas que nos han pasado? – rebatió Erik -. Viajes en el tiempo, En Sabah Nur son solo algunas de las anécdotas que vivimos y te parece que una ayuda proveniente fuera del planeta sea algo absurdo. Los poderes con los que convivimos ya superan la barrera de lo natural.

Charles comenzó a creerle y se dio cuenta de que su argumento tenía sentido.

-Pienso que lo mejor es llamar a Hank – concluyó Erik -. Despertará pronto y podríamos platicar con él en el desayuno.

-También necesitaremos la ayuda de los demás – añadió Charles y sonrió -. Erik, será increíble si podemos traer entre todos a Peter a casa.

Erik asintió tan feliz y esperanzado como él.

…..

Hank, Raven, Jean, Scott, Storm y Kurt quedaron atónitos cuando Charles les contó lo que habían vivido esa noche, durante el desayuno. También se llenaron de alegría y esperanza y rápido decidieron ponerse en acción, pero, como Erik y Charles, no sabían por dónde comenzar a buscarlo y, lo primordial, establecer contacto con él.

-Lo que dijo Erik suena coherente – admitió Hank, acomodándose las gafas -. Peter puede no estar en el planeta, tal vez ni siquiera se encuentre en esta dimensión, pero encontró la manera de comunicarse con Charles y pedirle ayuda. Como ya lo dijeron, Cerebro solo sirve para conectarse con las mentes que hay en la Tierra y obviamente solo funciona en esta dimensión que vivimos.

-Entonces, deberíamos buscar la forma de abrir un portal – comentó Jean y Scott le apretó la mano -. Aunque antes deberíamos cerciorarnos sobre qué portal abrir y hacia dónde nos llevaría.

-¿Hay alguna manera de averiguar si algún portal dimensional fue abierto la noche de la explosión? – preguntó Kurt con su usual timidez y todos notaron que había hecho la sugerencia más inteligente.

-Yo lo conozco – respondió Charles rápidamente -. Se trata del Doctor Strange.

Raven y Hank, que lo conocían, reconocieron que era la persona adecuada. Erik también, aunque los celos le hicieron plantearse que solo aceptarían su ayuda por Peter.

-También hay que avisar a Bobby – ordenó Charles -. Él tiene que participar en esto.

-Deja que yo me encargue – decidió Erik, resuelto.

…..

Bobby estaba sentado en el sofá de su departamento en Queens cambiando canales. Pasaba las mañanas distrayéndose con programas de talk-shows y entrevistas vacuas. En la mesa de café había latas de cerveza vacías y restos de comida chatarra. Así pasaba el tiempo desde que se mudara. No podía dejar de pensar en Peter y, desde que se enteró de que esperaba un hijo suyo cuando ocurrió la tragedia, su ánimo había recaído aun más.

No tenía contacto con los demás inquilinos y apenas salía del departamento. Trataba de hacerlo de noche para no cruzarse con nadie.

Lo sorprendió oír que golpeaban su puerta. Con su vida de ermitaño, cualquier visita era algo inaudito. Se levantó a atender de mala gana.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó antes de mover el pestillo.

-Erik Lehnsherr.

¿Magneto? ¿Se trataba del padre de Peter?

Bobby quitó rápido la cerradura y abrió.

-Buenos días – saludó Erik serio y directo -. ¿Me dejas pasar?

Sin creerse lo que veía, el joven se hizo a un lado.

Erik entró y estudió el ambiente de una pasada. Vio los restos de comida y bebida, el programa malo en la tele y, más lejos, en la cocina, la pila de platos sucios.

-¿Desea beber algo? – ofreció Bobby finalmente.

Erik lo miró y asintió.

El joven fue a la nevera a sacar dos latas pero se encontró con que solo le quedaba una.

-Olvídalo – recapacitó Erik y buscó algún lugar donde sentarse. Había una silla vacía frente al televisor.

Bobby dejó la lata en la nevera y se le acercó. Magneto era el padre de su novio fallecido y, hasta hacía poco, su relación había sido secreta. Se preguntaba cómo habría tomado la noticia de que él era la pareja de su hijo y si sabía de la criatura o no. Por esto midió con atención sus palabras. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el llanto.

-Créame que lo siento. Yo amaba a Peter – confesó con la voz trémula y los ojos enrojecidos -. Lo que pasó fue una tragedia para mí, para usted, para todos.

-No te disculpes, no vine a eso – cortó Erik -. Peter me había contado que tenía una relación estable aunque no me especificó que fuera contigo. Me enteré hace poco que se trataba de ti.

-Yo lo amaba – gimió Bobby, secándose los ojos.

-Lo sé.

-Aún lo amo.

Erik se sintió reconfortado de oírlo. El desorden y abandono del departamento eran prueba suficiente de lo que le costaba a Bobby salir adelante. Realmente lo amaba y sufría su pérdida. Peter iba a necesitarlo cuando regresara. Por eso decidió comunicarle la noticia enseguida.

-La razón por la que vine es porque tenemos altas sospechas de que Peter está vivo.

-¿Qué dice? – exclamó el joven y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ayer se comunicó con Charles por la noche. Le pidió ayuda pero Charles no pudo responderle aunque lo rastreó con Cerebro. Esta mañana nos reunimos todos y tenemos una teoría: que Peter no está en la Tierra, ni siquiera en esta dimensión, y pensamos cómo viajar a buscarlo.

Bobby volvió a sentarse en el sofá, enfrentado a Magneto, interesado y expectante.

-¿Peter está vivo? ¡Dios mío! – sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo -. Si pidió ayuda es porque no puede volver solo y si Charles no lo encontró, hay que encontrar la manera de dar con esa dimensión.

-En eso estamos. Mientras yo venía a verte, llamaron al Doctor Stephen Strange, el Hechicero Supremo, Guardián del Santuario, aquí en Nueva York. Es también el médico que está atendiendo a Charles y la persona que puede ayudarnos.

-Bien – parpadeó el joven, procesando la información -. Quiero ayudar.

-Esperaba oír eso de ti – se alegró Erik -. Vine a buscarte precisamente para que me acompañes a Westchester, donde nos reuniremos con este hechicero.

Bobby se levantó y fue a buscar su chaqueta y su billetera. Sentía que ahí sentado solo perdía el tiempo. De pronto, recordó al bebé y volteó hacia Erik, apesadumbrado.

-Supongo que sabrá que Peter estaba esperando un hijo – Erik asintió -. No había tenido tiempo de decírmelo y yo me hubiera alegrado demasiado. Esto me da esperanza de que pueda encontrarme con él y con la criatura, que todavía no debe haber nacido. Sabe – suspiró -. Desde que me enteré de eso, he hecho cálculos y pensaba que de haber vivido estaría atravesando su quinto mes – sonrió -. Ahora sé que sí lo está.

-Me lo dijo a mí esa mañana – contestó Erik. Se acercó al joven y le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente -. Esto nos devolvió la esperanza a todos y te da la posibilidad de pensar en una familia con él.

-Sí – replicó Bobby, feliz.

Los dos salieron y, antes de cerrar la puerta, Bobby dio un último vistazo a su departamento planteándose refaccionarlo si Peter elegía vivir con él allí.

….


	13. Capítulo 13: El Enviado

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Trece: El Enviado

De regreso a Westchester, Erik y Bobby pasaron a recoger a Strange, que subió al coche acompañado de Wong. Lo introdujo con un lacónico: "Es mi amigo y ayudante de cámara. También es hechicero," y le ordenó educadamente a Magneto que siguieran el viaje.

Al llegar, todos en la mansión los estaban aguardando en una de las salas más amplias, preparados para recibir y escuchar al hechicero.

Kurt mantuvo la cabeza en alto cuando vio entrar a Bobby, no era ningún cobarde, y el joven rubio lo sorprendió al sonreírle con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento – se diculpó Bobby con sinceridad -. No soy una persona violenta y me avergüenza la manera en que te traté aquella mañana. Viniste a mí con valor a confesarme lo que había ocurrido. No te merecías mi reacción – le extendió la mano.

Kurt sonrió amablemente y se la estrechó.

Mientras tanto Stephen tomó asiento junto a Charles y Hank, y Wong se sentó a su lado. Erik se ubicó celosamente junto a la silla de Charles. Los demás, Scott, Jean y Ororo, quedaron enfrentados a ellos en un sofá de tres piezas, y Bobby y Kurt se acercaron más tarde, ya reconciliados, y se sentaron en unas sillas junto a sus compañeros. Raven estaba ubicada en un sillón aparte junto al ventanal.

Strange presentó nuevamente a Wong con las mismas palabras y fue directo al grano.

-Investigué y efectivamente hubo una apertura extraña esa misma noche. No pudimos determinar el origen pero ocurrió en el desierto de Texas, a veinte kilómetros de la explosión nuclear.

Todos suspiraron fascinados de que la teoría se estuviera comprobando. Charles tomó la mano de Erik y se la apretó con esperanza.

-Por eso no habrá habido reportes de la NASA – dedujo Hank, acomodándose los lentes -. Rastreo con mis computadoras información de la NASA y analizo los reportes que me llegan – confesó tímidamente. Raven lo observó sorprendida de que cometiera ese acto ilegal aunque lo comprendía -. Es por la Seguridad Nacional. No habrá habido registros de datos de la apertura porque la explosión los habrá bloqueado.

-Lo que haga con su tiempo es asunto suyo – contestó Strange sin ganas de juzgarlo -. Lo importante es que un portal dimensional se abrió esa noche cerca de ese mismo sitio, y su amigo pudo haber entrado allí para refugiarse.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo pronto – comentó Kurt ansioso.

Strange miró a Charles, buscando su aprobación, y opinó.

-Al conocer las coordenadas exactas podríamos intentar abrirlo.

-¿Cómo? – quiso saber Scott -. No tenemos los medios.

Strange intercambió miradas con Wong como si hubieran escuchado el cuestionamiento más ingenuo del mundo.

-Ustedes, mutantes, son reconocidos por sus poderes a escala planetaria y yo soy uno de los hechiceros más poderosos que han existido – respondió el doctor con arrogancia -. Creo que podremos hacerlo, joven.

-Yo pensé en algo que puede funcionar – habló Charles al fin -. Es un plan que nos involucra a todos. Primero, Hank podrá rastrear las coordenadas exactas de ese lugar. No necesitamos viajar a Texas, ya que el sitio sigue contaminado, pero desde aquí podremos controlar la energía. Una vez que tengamos esos datos, el Doctor Strange con el señor Wong podrán controlar esa energía para abrir la puerta. Erik con su magnetismo y Ororo produciendo rayos eléctricos pueden ayudar a mantenerlo abierto. Yo entraré para buscar a Peter. Tú, Kurt, me transportarás hacia allá y tú, Jean, estarás concentrada porque desde esa dimensión me comunicaré directamente a tu mente. Los demás, Scott, Raven y Bobby permanecerán atentos para lo que se los necesite y eso puede significar entrar en la dimensión a ayudarme.

-¡Charles! – exclamó Erik, procesando sus palabras -. ¿Vas a entrar en una dimensión desconocida a rescatar a Peter solo con Kurt? ¿Tú? ¿En tu estado?

Charles miró a su amante y asintió con determinación. Estaba seguro y convencido del riesgo que iba a tomar.

-Así es, Erik. Peter se comunicó conmigo porque soy la única persona con la que puede hacerlo desde donde está. Puedo rastrearlo con mi mente pero solo si estoy en la misma dimensión que él. Kurt me llevará y me esperará en algún sitio mientras busco y regreso con Peter. En cuanto a mi estado, estaba pensando que Hank puede diseñar alguna especie de escudo que me proteja el vientre y aísle a la criatura de cualquier exposición peligrosa que pueda haber allí.

-Sí, Charles – replicó Hank -. Fabricaré algo seguro enseguida.

Pero Erik no estaba de acuerdo.

-Es una misión demasiado arriesgada, Charles – opinó Raven desde su asiento.

Charles volteó hacia ella.

-Tenías razón, Raven, cuando discutíamos que los enviaba a ti y a los chicos a misiones cada vez más arriesgadas. Lo hacía para ganarme el favor del presidente y del resto de los humanos. Lo hacía por nuestra seguridad y por mi ego. Pero esta vez se trata de Peter, mi hijo del corazón, y es algo enteramente personal. No voy a abandonarlo y si hay que tomar algún riesgo, seré yo el que lo tome.

-¿Qué hay del bebé? – cuestionó Erik, frunciendo el ceño.

Charles se acarició el vientre.

-Lo protegeré y si noto que corre peligro, regresaremos con Kurt y abortaremos el plan al instante. Escuchen – miró a todos -, tomo este riesgo porque soy el único que puede localizar a Peter allí.

-Estoy de acuerdo – congenió Stephen -. Siempre que veles por la salud de tu hijo gestante y no te arriesgues más de lo estipulado.

-No – rebatió Erik sin convencerse -. Esto es igual a las misiones arriesgadas que aceptabas antes, Charles. No estás midiendo el peligro. Llevas en tu vientre a mi hijo y no permitiré que lo expongas.

-Llevo en el vientre a nuestro hijo y voy a protegerlo – contestó Charles, enfatizando la palabra "nuestro" -. Además me arriesgo para traer de regreso a nuestro otro hijo, tan tuyo como mío en el corazón.

-Esto no tiene sentido.

-Sí que lo tiene – replicó Charles, con poca paciencia -. Dime si existe alguien además de mí, que pueda cumplir la misión con éxito.

-Esto es lo mismo – refutó Erik, enfadado -. No cambiaste, Charles. Es tu ego el que sigue hablando.

Charles quedó de una pieza. Movió su silla hacia atrás para alejarse de su amante.

-Creo que hay lugares y momentos para una discusión así, Erik, y no es apropiado ante gente ajena a nuestra relación – miró a todos, que habían enmudecido con el altercado -. Si me disculpan, subiré un momento.

Los demás asintieron condescendientes y casi sin quererlo voltearon hacia Erik, que tenía los puños cerrados, mitad avergonzado por haber discutido con Charles ante terceros y mitad enojado por la obstinación de su amante. Miró a todos y mandando al demonio la reunión, subió a buscar a Charles.

…..

Charles se había refugiado en su balcón para respirar aire fresco. Erik entró en la recámara y, al ver las puertas abiertas y la cortina que flameaba, salió a buscarlo. El telépata tenía los brazos apoyados en la baranda y estaba observando el paisaje privilegiado que tenía de los jardines.

-Quiero disculparme por regañarte delante de todos – admitió Erik, recargándose en el umbral.

Charles ni siquiera lo miró.

-Pero sigo pensando que es una locura que viajes hasta esa dimensión.

-¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme, entonces, quién está en condiciones de entrar en ella y rastrear a Peter? – cuestionó Charles con calma y sin mirarlo.

Erik suspiró.

-¡Charles! Estás esperando un hijo. ¿Qué es eso de un escudo protector? Vas a llevarlo a otra dimensión, completamente desconocida, que no sabemos cuán peligrosa pueda resultar. ¿Cómo puedes ponerlo en riesgo de esa manera?

-Eso significa que sigues pensando que me arriesgo o arriesgo la vida de otros en misiones peligrosas para alimentar mi ego.

-¡No dije eso! – rebatió Erik enseguida.

Charles, al fin, volteó hacia él.

-Fue exactamente lo que dijiste recién abajo, Erik, que era mi ego el que hablaba.

-No, yo no quise – trató de defenderse.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste, lo que pensaste – continuó Charles lastimado -. Antes me tenías respeto, Erik, respeto por mis decisiones. Buscábamos lo mismo por distintos medios y, aunque no compartías los míos, no los cuestionabas. Ahora me acusas de ser un arrogante egoísta delante de la gente que confía en mí, delante de mis amigos.

-Dije que lo sentía.

-Decir lo siento a veces no basta – rebatió Charles, ahora enfadado -. No basta porque aunque te disculpes, sé que sigues pensando de la misma manera. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a arriesgar al hijo que llevo en mi seno? ¿Crees que no pienso en él? Lo hago en todo momento. Fue por él que traté de mantenerme lúcido y no caer en la depresión en el momento más oscuro de mi vida. Fue por él que luché por sobrevivir y no caer en las adicciones. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

-Charles, lo siento – repitió Erik, ahora sentido.

Charles lo miró a los ojos y notó lo acongojado que estaba.

-No lo hago por mi ego, Erik. Mi arrogancia se acabó cuando, gracias a ella, creí que perdí a Peter. Lo hago por nuestro hijo mayor y lo hago por ti, porque sé lo que significa para los dos que Peter regrese – suspiró, sintiendo que la emoción le iba ganando -. Me duele – sollozó -, me duele que sigas pensando así de mí.

Erik se mordió el labio sin saber qué responderle. Estaba triste por haberlo lastimado.

Charles se secó los ojos y corrió la silla hacia atrás para apartarse de la baranda y entrar en su recámara. Al pasar junto al umbral, Erik se movió para hacerle espacio e ingresó detrás de él.

-Charles.

Charles se detuvo cerca de su lecho. Erik se le acercó, contrito.

-Charles, yo no sé qué decir – admitió con la voz trémula. El telépata lo miró y notó sus ojos tristes -. Anoche vi la desesperación que sentías porque temías que Peter estuviese sufriendo, entendí cuánto lo amabas y lo importante que es para ti. No sé, no sé quién podría suplantarte y, además, creo que Peter te está esperando a ti, solo a ti y a nadie más para que lo traigas de regreso. No eres egoísta sino que lo amas. Yo – suspiró y se miró las manos -, yo iría de tener tu poder, pero solo tú puedes hacerlo.

-¿Me estás autorizando?

-No necesitas mi autorización y lo sabes – contestó Erik resuelto.

Charles asintió.

-Nunca vuelvas a pensar que puedo arriesgar la vida de este hijo ni la de Peter.

-Nunca, Charles.

El telépata rodó la silla hacia la puerta.

-Ahora bajemos, no hay tiempo que perder en discusiones.

Erik se mostró de acuerdo.

…..

Erik y Charles bajaron. Los demás habían continuado debatiendo pero el plan del telépata continuaba siendo el mejor. La única con sus habilidades era Jean y no tenía aun la destreza para manejar su poder en una dimensión desconocida. Cuando la pareja expresó que estaba dispuesta a seguir ayudando, continuaron diseñando el plan tal cual Charles lo había fijado.

Hank puso manos a la obra y se encerró en su laboratorio con Charles para modelar el escudo. En cuestión de horas diseñó una coraza de material resistente y flexible que cubría el torso completo de su amigo. También diseñó un reloj digital para que Charles se lo calzara en la muñeca y pudiera leer en la pantalla los signos vitales del feto, así podía controlar el estado de su hijo de forma constante. Cuando Charles se cerró el escudo alrededor del vientre, lo notó cómodo y su flexibilidad le permitió moverse sin problemas. Agradeció a Hank su ayuda y subió a enseñarle el diseño a Erik. Al conocerlo, Magneto se sintió tranquilo. De igual manera seguía nervioso pensando en la misión y en Charles, y también le ganaba la ansiedad por reencontrarse al fin con Peter.

-Al menos ver lo seguro que es te alivia – comentó Charles al notar cómo se calmaba mentalmente.

Erik se hincó de rodillas y lo abrazó, emocionado. Tomó las mejillas de Charles entre sus manos y lo besó. Al apartarse, lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Te amo – declaró después de tantos meses de rencor y la confesión le salió del alma -. Perdona la discusión de hoy, no es que no confiara en ti sino que te amo, Charles, y la sola idea de que te arriesgues aun por nuestro hijo, me hizo actuar así.

Charles sonrió conmocionado y se quedó sin palabras. Simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y sepultó el rostro en su cuello. Si traía a Peter sin inconvenientes, la dicha sería perfecta.

-¿Vamos? – sugirió Erik, después de un rato.

Charles se apartó del su cuello y asintió. Erik se irguió y se colocó detrás de la silla. El telépata leyó cuánto deseaba empujarlo como una manera de protegerlo y se lo concedió. Así fueron juntos al ascensor y bajaron a la sala principal donde los demás los aguardaban frente a la escalera bifurcada de roble. Ya había caído la tarde y estaban listos para comenzar. Guiándose con las coordenadas precisas, Strange y Wong sacaron a relucir sus habilidades mágicas y, con movimientos de manos, abrieron lentamente el portal.

Una vez que la apertura se hizo visible, Erik se concentró para mantenerla con su magnetismo y Ororo, desde la avenida, se elevó hasta el techo para crear una corriente eléctrica con los rayos y enviarla hacia el portal. De esta manera, los cuatro, Strange, Wong, Magneto y Storm, mantuvieron la entrada abierta. Charles terminó con Hank de controlar en funcionamiento de la coraza y la lectura del reloj por última vez. Los signos del niño se notaban normales. Charles llamó a Kurt al centro de la sala y se tomaron de las manos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron.

…


	14. Capítulo 14: La Misión De Charles

¡Hola! Lo subo para no prolongar la intriga. Espero que les guste.

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Catorce: La Misión de Charles

En la sala aguardaron unos segundos que parecían eternos. Jean estaba con los ojos cerrados y los índices de los dedos apoyados en sus sienes para mantener la máxima concentración. De repente, abrió los ojos.

-Acaba de comunicarse conmigo – anunció, calmada y feliz -. Los dos están bien y los signos del bebé continúan estables. El profesor está listo para buscar a Peter.

Bobby se dejó caer en una silla abrumado por las emociones. Todavía no conseguía hacerse la idea que después de sufrir tanto, tendría pronto a su familia de regreso.

Erik parpadeó e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para mantener la energía en el portal.

Raven y Hank, de pie uno junto al otro, intercambiaron miradas de alegría, preparados para la ayuda que Charles solicitase.

Charles y Kurt abrieron los ojos dentro de una cámara amplia, iluminada magníficamente con luz blanca. No había máquinas ni mobiliario alguno, solo las paredes níveas y el piso que los reflejaba como un espejo. Charles comprobó por medio del reloj que el bebé se encontraba bien y rápido envió el mensaje a Jean. Rastreó veloz a Peter y se volvió hacia Kurt, que lo aguardaba expectante.

-Tenemos que localizar a Peter. No percibo su mente por aquí así que debo recorrer el lugar para encontrarlo. Tú, permanece en este sitio y me mantendré comunicado contigo.

-Sí – asintió Kurt.

Charles halló una puerta casi camuflada con el blanco resplandeciente de las paredes. Se acercó y empujó con precaución, la puerta se abrió y enseñó un túnel oscuro. El telépata volteó hacia Kurt.

-Tenga cuidado – pidió el joven.

Charles asintió y giró hacia el umbral, apoyando el índice en la sien para concentrarse. No halló la mente de su hijo pero quizás podía encontrarla más adelante. Además era la única salida que tenía esa habitación y debía intentarlo.

-Permanece aquí – volvió a ordenarle a Kurt -. Trataré de traerlo lo más pronto posible.

-Aguarde – lo detuvo Kurt y sonaba preocupado -. ¿Y si necesita ayuda? ¿Si Peter está en peligro o usted se encuentra en peligro? ¿Cómo sabré si ayudarlo o no?

-Estaré comunicado con tu mente todo el tiempo – lo tranquilizó Charles -. No voy a cortar la conexión en ningún momento. Tú, espéranos aquí.

-Sí – afirmó Kurt con seguridad.

Cauteloso, Charles empujó la palanca de su silla y se dispuso a recorrer el túnel. Buscó en las paredes algo que se asemejara a un interruptor para iluminar más el extenso pasillo pero no encontró nada parecido, y recordó que entre las precauciones, había traído una linterna de mano. La encendió y vio que el túnel tenía una sola dirección y parecía no acabarse nunca. Juntó valor y comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente. A pesar de ser estrecho, miraba de tanto en tanto hacia los costados y estaba atento a cualquier ruido por precaución. Sentía una vibración tenue, como de alguna máquina que estuviera funcionando, pero no podía determinar la fuente. Seguía concentrado, listo para sentir a Peter de un momento a otro.

Charles tenía la sospecha de que vigilaban sus movimientos. Iluminaba con la linterna los diferentes rincones pero no veía cámaras ni pantallas. Las paredes parecían vacías. Tal vez, como la puerta, estuvieran camufladas en las paredes. No sabía decirlo. Era una dimensión diferente a la terrestre y no podía determinar cuán avanzada era su tecnología. Ni siquiera podía saber quiénes la habitaban. Sentía miedo, claro que sí, pero se consolaba pensando que Peter se había refugiado allí y había sobrevivido tres meses. Quizás no era peligroso, o quizás no tanto como él imaginaba.

Andaba y andaba, y el túnel parecía infinito. De a ratos, lo invadía la idea de darse media vuelta y regresar a la cámara para buscar con Kurt alguna otra entrada escondida. Pero sabía del esfuerzo que Erik y sus amigos estaban haciendo por mantener el portal abierto y no podía demorarse. Además, ese parecía el único camino.

De pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, Charles sintió la presencia de la mente de Peter y fue guiándose a través del túnel. Su esperanza aumentó y miró su reloj para ver si su ansiedad no estaría afectando a la criatura. Por fortuna los signos continuaban estables. Aumentó la velocidad de la silla y trató de comunicarse con el joven. Pero aunque sentía la energía de su mente, no podía establecer contacto. Seguramente Peter estaba dormido.

Finalmente, cuando pensaba que el pasillo no se acabaría más, llegó a una especie de celda abierta iluminada con una luz muy blanca y encontró a Peter acostado en un camastro de sábanas claras. Estaba descalzo y vestido solo con una bata gris que lo cubría hasta las rodillas. Parecía dormido. Apagó la linterna, se le acercó y lo sacudió con suavidad para despertarlo. Peter abrió los ojos, adormilado, y se los frotó. Enseguida se dio cuenta de quién lo había despertado y musitó débilmente.

-¿Charles?

Charles le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, Peter, soy yo – lo abrazó con ganas y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Lloró emocionado -. Aquí estoy, hijo. Vine a buscarte y voy a llevarte de regreso a casa.

-¡Charles! – exclamó Peter y lo estrechó con mucha fuerza -. Perdóname, perdona haberme escapado esa noche. Yo solo quería hablar con mi papá y después quise que estuvieras orgulloso de mí.

-Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, Peter – admitió Charles desde el corazón -. Perdóname tú por no haber sabido escucharte. Te amo.

El joven comenzó a llorar y Charles sentía cómo humedecía su hombro. Le acarició la cabeza para consolarlo y entró en su mente. Percibió varias emociones: energía cuando se lanzó a rescatar a los científicos, miedo con la explosión, alivio cuando se salvó, ansiedad, más miedo, dudas, emociones fuertes, que no pudo determinar, y tristeza. Una angustia desbordante lo apabulló y el telépata se concentró para encontrar la razón: Peter había perdido a su hijo. Charles sintió que el corazón se le hacía añicos. ¿El bebé había muerto? ¿Tanto había sufrido el joven? El dolor que le transmitía Peter era tan intenso que no podía dimensionarlo aunque lo sintiera como una fuerza amenazante. Le besó la cabellera y se dispuso a enviarle calma y paz.

-Estás a salvo, Peter – suspiró a su oído, tratando de refrenar su propia angustia para tranquilizarlo -. Todo estará bien.

-¡Lo perdí! – gimió y se apretó el relicario de Erik, que todavía llevaba al cuello -. ¡Lo perdí, Charles! Hace dos semanas. Tenía cinco meses, no sé. ¡Me duele tanto!

Charles sentía su dolor con más fuerza segundo a segundo, y se desesperaba por no poder consolarlo más que enviándole un poco de tranquilidad. Lo separó apenas para mirarlo y que lo escuchara.

-Peter, lo que sufriste es terrible y siento tus heridas y tu dolor. No sé cómo consolarte, hijo– lo abrazó otra vez -. No sé qué hacer.

-Quiero volver a casa.

-Vamos a regresar, Peter – prometió Charles con calma y lo separó nuevamente para que se miraran -. Siéntate en mi regazo para emprender el viaje. Kurt nos está aguardando cerca para volver y los demás te están esperando en la Tierra: tu papá, Hank, Raven, Ororo, Scott, Jean, todos tus amigos, y Bobby.

-¿Bobby? – se le iluminaron los ojos.

Charles asintió y se alivió al notar su alegría.

-Todos están atentos y preocupados. Te extrañamos mucho. Saber que estabas vivo cuando oí que me llamabas me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, nos alegró a todos.

-¿Sufriste por mí?

-Muchísimo – confesó Charles con una sonrisa afectuosa -. También tu padre, Kurt, Bobby, Hank, Raven, Jean, Scott, Ororo. Todos hicimos un duelo. Todos te amamos, Peter, no imaginas cuánto.

-Esa vez que pude comunicarme contigo, esperé que me hubieras escuchado – recordó el joven -. Tenía miedo de que no te hubiera llegado mi mensaje o que no le hicieras caso, Charles. Pero una parte importante de mí confiaba en que me escucharías y encontrarías la forma de venir a buscarme.

-Y así fue – contestó el telépata -. Cuando regresemos te explicaré cómo lo conseguimos entre todos. Solo Kurt y yo pudimos venir por nuestros poderes pero los otros nos están ayudando desde allá y te están esperando. Ahora ven a acomodarte para volver pronto.

Peter se incorporó en el camastro y, con dificultad y lentamente, se aproximó a la silla, y se sentó en sus rodillas. Estaba agotado por todo lo que había vivido. Además, Charles percibió que el aborto lo había dejado muy débil y pensó que tal vez hasta hubiera estado a punto de perder la vida. Le afligía lo mucho que había sufrido pero el poder tocarlo y tenerlo cerca era una sensación que mezclaba el alivio con la alegría. Solo ahora podía comprender cuánto amaba a ese joven y cuánto lo había extrañado. Ahora entendía por qué se había arriesgado en venir a buscarlo.

Peter se sintió seguro entre los brazos de su padre. Estaba tan emocionado que no notó el vientre crecido, algo que Charles agradeció porque no era un momento adecuado para darle la noticia, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Se sentía un niño desamparado que acababa de encontrar consuelo.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Charles.

-Sufrí mucho – suspiró Peter, cerrando los ojos -. Todavía me duele, me duele el cuerpo y me duele aquí – se tocó el corazón -. ¿Podrías dormirme? Quiero tener paz, hace dos semanas que no la tengo.

-Claro – contestó Charles apenado -. Duerme, Peter – murmuró, metiéndose en su mente.

Al instante, el joven se acurrucó contra su pecho y quedó dormido.

Charles lo acomodó afectuosamente y se cercioró de que estuviera seguro y cómodo. Despacio, apartó la silla del camastro y dio un último vistazo a la celda para ver si encontraba vestigios de alguien, pero no halló a nadie. Sin embargo, sospechaba que Peter no había estado solo en esos tres meses pero no había tiempo de indagar. Volvió a revisar su reloj pulsera y volvió a observar a Peter. Al comprobar que sus dos hijos estaban a salvo, enfiló hacia el túnel nuevamente. Encendió la linterna y, en sueños, Peter gimió y se apretó el vientre. Charles le transmitió más paz. Luego le apartó las manos y le alzó la bata para observar con el foco. El joven tenía una cicatriz debajo del ombligo.

-Le practicaron una cirugía para poder quitarle el niño cuando sufrió el aborto. ¡Dios mío! – gimió Charles -. ¡Habrá sido horrible! Su dolor, su miedo, su impotencia - y se llenó angustia, imaginando la situación. Pero no era el momento de sentir emociones negativas sino de estar feliz.

Acomodó a Peter de cuenta nueva y siguió. Mientras marchaba, se concentró para comunicarse con Kurt y avisarle que estaban listos para regresar.

Kurt respondió rápido a su mensaje.

"Los estoy esperando aquí," contestó mentalmente el joven mientras sonreía. "Tiene a Peter, ¿cierto?"

"Peter está en mis brazos," replicó Charles e, instintivamente, besó la cabeza de su hijo durmiente.

….

¡Hola! Les aseguro que este drama es necesario para la trama de la historia. Les prometo que tendrá final feliz. Porfis, confíen en mí.


	15. Capítulo 15: El Regreso

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Quince: El Regreso

Kurt estaba atento y lleno de ansiedad, mientras vigilaba como centinela delante de la puerta blanca. Charles podía regresar de un momento a otro. Todavía no alcanzaba a asimilar la idea de que tendría a su mejor amigo de vuelta después de pasar tres meses de duelo, llevando la culpa de haberlo incitado a terminar la misión. La sola idea le producía un alivio inconmensurable. Además pensaba en las nuevas aventuras que vivirían juntos aunque ahora la situación no sería igual: Peter pronto daría a luz a su hijo y tenía a Bobby para formar una nueva familia. Kurt tendría que ver cómo encajaría en el asunto pero sabía que su amigo no se alejaría. Peter era de esas personas que uno sabe que se mantendrían fieles y sinceros hasta el final.

Cuando divisó la luz de la linterna, corrió al pasillo para ayudarlo. Se inclinó para sostener al inconsciente Peter y lo acomodó en sus brazos para facilitarle a Charles la movilidad. Notó que su amigo había perdido peso porque lo sintió más liviano y que estaba profundamente dormido pues ni se movió al cargarlo. Luego, regresaron a la cámara. Al notar la habitación fuertemente iluminada, Kurt observó el vientre de Peter, que, por el tiempo transcurrido, tenía que verse abultado. Sin embargo, lo halló plano debajo de la bata.

Charles se dio cuenta de su expresión y su desconcierto era tan intenso que la pregunta llegó a su mente sin que él la buscase.

-Peter perdió al bebé – le explicó con tristeza -. Fue hace dos semanas. Está débil y cansado, por eso me pidió que lo ayudara a dormirse.

Apenado, Kurt miró a su amigo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla azul.

-Pobre Peter – musitó.

Charles le frotó el brazo afectuosamente.

-Vamos, Kurt. Tenemos que volver enseguida.

El joven asintió. El telépata envió un mensaje a Jean para que se prepararan a recibirlos. La joven le respondió que ya estaban listos y su voz mental se notaba alegre. Charles se aferró al antebrazo de Kurt para que pudiera seguir sosteniendo a Peter y regresaron a la Tierra.

En un parpadeo, abrieron los ojos en la sala principal de la mansión, de donde habían partido, ante la mirada expectante de todos. Bobby corrió a socorrer a Peter, mientras que Raven y Hank se acercaron solícitos a sus amigos. Tanto Charles como Kurt se sentían bien aunque cansados con la experiencia. Charles consultó de inmediato su reloj y sonrió al ver que la criatura continuaba estable. Enseguida se quitó la coraza ayudado por Hank, y pudo masajearse el vientre.

Apenas Bobby vio a Peter, sintió que el mundo volvía a cobrar sentido. Cuando Kurt se lo entregó y pudo cargarlo, llevó la boca a su rostro para besarle la mejilla y sintió el frío de su tez y su respiración continua y profunda. Peter seguía durmiendo ajeno a todo. Era el sueño reparador después de tres meses de ansiedad y misterio. Bobby lloró de alegría, liberando al fin la tensión y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Ya estás aquí – murmuró entre lágrimas -. Al fin estás aquí, Peter, mi amor.

Charles se conmovió y sonrió internamente. Peter iba a necesitar de sus padres y de Bobby para sanar y podía ver lo incondicional y hondo que era el amor que Iceman le tenía.

Strange le hizo un gesto a Wong para cerrar el portal. Al instante, Erik y Ororo dejaron de enviar la energía y la fuente se fue achicando hasta desaparecer. Stephen movió el brazo alrededor de la zona donde lo habían abierto para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden y no quedaran vestigios ni elementos de esa dimensión. Acto seguido, cambió el papel de hechicero por el de doctor y se acercó presuroso a Bobby para examinar a Peter.

-Yo lo dormí – explicó Charles -. Él me lo pidió para tranquilizarse – tomó aire para decirle que había sufrido un aborto pero la presencia de Bobby lo frenó.

Erik llegó hasta ellos, llorando, y abrazó primero a su hijo en brazos de Bobby. Le acarició el cabello plateado y las mejillas. Luego le besó la frente. Emocionado hasta la médula, extendió el brazo hacia Charles. El telépata acercó su silla hasta su amante y le apretó la mano. Se miraron y con la mirada se transmitieron todo: que tanto Charles como el bebé estaban sanos y salvos, y que estaban felices de volverse a ver. Erik no resistió y fue a plantarle un beso en la boca.

-Trajiste a Peter de regreso – le musitó al oído y volvieron a besarse.

-Wong, ayúdame a llevar al joven al laboratorio – la voz imperiosa de Strange los trajo a la realidad -. Hank, acompáñame. También tú, Charles y tú, Kurt. Voy a examinarlos a todos.

Charles asintió y los otros dos respondieron con un: "por supuesto".

Wong se acercó a Bobby para llevarse a Peter.

-No, por favor – suplicó Bobby, que se negaba a soltarlo -. Yo lo llevaré.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Strange e invitó a los demás a seguirlo.

Charles se metió en la mente del médico para advertirle que había sufrido un aborto, que estaba débil, extenuado y sumamente triste, y le habló de la cicatriz en el abdomen.

Strange transformó su adusta expresión un momento pero se repuso.

-Esperen – ordenó -. Bobby, ¿cierto? – el joven asintió -. Necesito que entregues a Peter a Hank y permanezcas con Charles mientras bajamos. Hay estudios y exámenes que necesitamos hacerle. Nada grave ni peligroso, te aseguro. Charles – lo miró dándole a entender que había captado el mensaje -, ¿tu reloj indica los signos vitales del bebé?

-Están perfectos – aseguró Charles convencido.

-¿Kurt? – indagó el hechicero.

-Me siento bien – contestó -. Me mantuve en una cámara y regresé. No me lastimé y en ningún momento me sentí mal, si a eso se refiere.

-De igual manera, los examinaré más tarde – prometió Strange -. Bobby, por favor, déjanos a Peter.

Bobby dudó un momento pero finalmente aceptó y se lo entregó a Hank, que lo cargó con cuidado y bajó con el hechicero al laboratorio.

Charles se volvió hacia Erik y Bobby.

-Por favor, vengan conmigo a mi despacho. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Peter? – desesperó Bobby, que con la actitud de Strange, ya venía sospechando que algo no estaba claro.

-Peter está a salvo – contestó Charles con calma -. Pero va a necesitar de la ayuda de todos, especialmente de la nuestra, Erik, y de la tuya, Bobby. Síganme.

Erik y Bobby se miraron y obedecieron. Antes de abandonar la sala, Charles le pidió a Kurt, que se encargara de comunicarle lo que había ocurrido a los otros.

-Así lo haré – respondió Kurt en voz alta, siempre solícito aun para las misiones más difíciles.

…

Charles entró primero al despacho, seguido de Erik y, luego, de Bobby. Ubicó la silla en el centro y les indicó que se sentaran en unos sillones junto a la mesa de café donde descansaba el juego de ajedrez, con el que tanto se habían entretenido Erik y él.

Bobby se dejó caer en el más mullido, pero Magneto, en cambio, se arrodilló junto a Charles y le tomó las manos a modo de cariño y consuelo. Le besó el vientre, que tantas ganas había tenido desde su regreso, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de frente. Vio el dolor en sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que había problemas, sin que Charles le hubiera enviado ningún mensaje telepático.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Peter? – quiso saber, ansioso -. ¿Lo lastimaron? ¿Le hicieron daño? – miles de ideas horribles se presentaron en su mente en cuestión de segundos.

Charles las percibió en la suya y también sintió cómo la mente de Bobby se iba aturdiendo.

-No, Peter está bien. Nadie le hizo daño.

Erik pasó saliva. Por descarte, si no era Peter, tenía que ser necesariamente su hijo.

-¿Qué pasó con el hijo de Peter, Charles? – no se atrevía a decir "mi nieto" porque sabía que la respuesta iba a angustiarlo.

Charles miró a Erik y, después, a Bobby, que se frotaba la cara de la ansiedad.

-Encontré a Peter acostado en un camastro, vestido con la bata con la que llegó. Estaba dormido y débil. Me explicó – hizo una pausa para tomar energía -, me contó que sufrió un aborto hace dos semanas atrás.

Bobby apretó con las uñas el apoyabrazos de cuero. Sepultó la cara con las manos y soltó un sollozo.

Erik se mordió los labios y se puso de pie. Había quedado pálido.

Charles los estudió antes de continuar.

-Me pidió que lo durmiera para venir. Lo positivo es que se alegró cuando le dije que lo esperabas, Erik, y los ojos se le encendieron cuando le conté que tú nos estabas ayudando a traerlo, Bobby.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó Bobby y se levantó de un brinco. Tenía los puños cerrados. Fue hasta el ventanal y perdió la mirada en los jardines -. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos? – se volvió hacia Charles -. ¿Sufrió mucho?

Con el dolor del alma, Charles asintió.

Bobby quería gritar, romper algo, romper al mundo si era necesario. Era tanta la impotencia y dolor que sentía. La temperatura comenzó a bajar aceleradamente y pronto los vidrios de los ventanales se empañaron.

Erik no dijo nada. Sacó las dos canicas que guardaba en su saco y las hizo brincar entre los dedos. Luego la lámpara de metal del escritorio comenzó a vibrar y después cada objeto metálico del despacho. Charles los dejaba desahogarse mientras él mismo comenzaba a sentir culpa otra vez, una culpa oscura y avasallante.

-¡Mi hijo! – gimió Bobby y se cubrió la cara -. Nunca me lo pudo decir, no tuvo tiempo. Hice el duelo, sufrí su pérdida pero ahora tuve esperanza, y la volví a perder. Es horrible recuperarla y volverla a perder. Es mejor no haberla tenido nunca.

-Bobby – suspiró Charles y quiso acercársele con la silla.

Iceman suspiró profundo y volteó hacia ellos. Había dolor en su expresión pero también resolución.

-No quiero quedarme aquí solo. Peter me necesita. Quiero bajar y estar a su lado.

Erik asintió, indulgente. Charles también.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él y por ti – aconsejó Charles.

Bobby aspiró para frenar el llanto y se retiró. La temperatura comenzó a subir a medida que se alejaba. También los metales dejaron de vibrar aunque Magneto no se hubiera sosegado completamente.

Al quedar solos, con los ojos humedecidos, Erik observó a Charles y notó que ya no podía contener las ganas de llorar. Tan acongojado como él, lo abrazó con fuerza y Charles liberó el llanto.

-Fue mi culpa – sollozó, contra el hombro de Magneto -. ¡Fue mi maldita culpa! Si no hubiera discutido con Peter esa noche, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, hoy su hijo estaría vivo.

Erik se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando retener las ganas de llorar y contener la furia. Pero sentía también que Charles no podía seguir cargando con más remordimiento. Esto era una tragedia, una tragedia con suerte, se podía decir porque Peter había regresado a casa. Pero la muerte igual los había atrapado.

-Erik . . .

Magneto le masajeó la espalda.

-No cargues más con la culpa, Charles – le pidió con la voz trémula -. Por favor, hazlo por el niño que viene en camino.

-Yo espero uno y Peter – hipó casi sin fuerza -. Peter . . .

-No sigas, Charles – lo apartó apenas para mirarlo a los ojos. Con los pulgares le acarició las mejillas -. Estamos juntos y tenemos que ser fuertes por Peter. Él nos necesita, ¿sí? Enfoquémonos en ayudarlo.

-¿Qué hay de su hijo? – gimió -. ¿Qué hay del nuestro? ¿Cómo va a verlo crecer sabiendo que siempre será un mes menor que el que perdió?

Erik lo tomó de los hombros. Charles sintió en la fuerza de su agarre su determinación y esto le transmitió confianza.

-Por favor, te suplico que no pienses más en eso. Estoy aquí para acompañarte y juntos tenemos que acompañar a Peter. También tienes que sentirte bien por el bebé. Te suplico – se mordió el labio, mientras los ojos se le enrojecían -, te suplico que no pienses más así. Te amo, Charles, y no puedo verte sufrir.

Charles trató de calmarse pero le costaba. Erik lo miró con dolor y dulzura.

-Charles, trajiste a Peter de regreso, cuando más te necesitaba viajaste con valentía para salvarlo. Él te ama y te necesita, yo te amo y te necesito más que nunca.

Charles lo abrazó llorando. Comprendía que su amante tenía razón y lo estaba consolando, pero necesitaba llorar. La alegría por haber traído a Peter de regreso se mezclaba con el dolor de la pérdida que había sufrido.

Erik lo dejó llorar, mientras dejaba caer lágrimas de sus propios ojos.

Más tarde, apenas lo sintió repuesto, Erik lo apartó para confesarle.

-Quiero bajar a ver a Peter pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

El instinto caritativo de Charles se activó con el pedido. Juntó valor y asintió. Erik le pasó el dedo por la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas. Se incorporó y fue a abrir la puerta para abandonar el despacho. Con los ojos rojos y el andar cansino, bajaron juntos al laboratorio.

Bobby ya había llegado y aguardaba en un rincón, apartado de las maquinarias para dejar a Strange y Hank trabajar tranquilos. Hank asistía al hechicero pasándole los instrumentos y manejando las computadoras. Había máquinas nuevas, de última tecnología, que Strange había materializado. Peter seguía durmiendo sobre la camilla ajeno a todo, aunque ahora lo hacía sedado por el médico.

Charles y Erik entraron silenciosos para no interrumpir y se ubicaron junto a Bobby. Erik le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente y el joven lo miró con los ojos vidriosos.

Transcurrido un tiempo, vieron que Strange se aseaba las manos, se las secaba y se acercaba al grupo. Tenía una expresión adusta que no anticipaba nada. Sin embargo, Charles lo leyó como reflejo y entendió que Peter estaba sano. Cuando el hechicero se los comunicó, Erik y Bobby suspiraron con alivio.

-Sin embargo – continuó Strange -, les recomiendo que lo internen en el Metropolitan General Hospital, donde trabaja una amiga mía y excelente cirujana, la doctora Christine Palmer. Ella le hará los chequeos correspondientes y le tengo una confianza plena. Podremos decirle lo que ocurrió verdaderamente y ella se encargará personalmente de Peter.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia para el traslado – opinó Hank, que se acababa de acercar.

Charles asintió, dándole su consentimiento.

"Charles," le habló Strange mentalmente. "Hay algo que tengo que discutir contigo en privado. Se trata del aborto que sufrió. Hay datos que debes saber y tienes que ayudarme."

Charles lo miró intensamente y, excusándose con Erik y Bobby, se alejó con el médico. Magneto seguía tan aturdido que ni celos sintió. En cambio, se aproximó con Bobby a la camilla para estar junto a Peter.

Charles y Strange abandonaron el laboratorio para tener privacidad, cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas y se refugiaron en el pasillo. Recién en ese momento, Charles notó las cicatrices que tenía en las manos y sintió el dolor que el médico había sufrido en el pasado y el trabajo de crecimiento espiritual que había hecho para superarse y convertirse en quién era. Stephen Strange era una persona admirable y tenían suerte de tenerlo de aliado.

-Examiné la herida, tiene una sutura perfecta aun imposible para los mejores cirujanos – comentó -. También lo estudié internamente de manera minuciosa.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? – apresuró Charles, que por respeto no se metía en su cabeza pero los nervios le iban ganando.

-Peter no sufrió ninguna hemorragia interna, así que dudo que haya sufrido un aborto espontáneo o provocado. El feto le fue extraído íntegro, dentro de la bolsa amniótica.

Charles quedó de una piedra.

-¿Quieres decir que la criatura estaba sana y se la quitaron quirúrgicamente?

-Sí, Charles.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó con bronca y dolor -. ¡Dios mío! ¡Peter!

-Mi verdadera pregunta es por qué ayudaron a Peter a escapar de la explosión, qué querían con él.

-¿Crees que lo ayudaron a escapar para conseguir a su hijo? – preguntó Charles, maravillado en medio del horror -. ¿Por qué, entonces, se lo quitaron ahora? ¿Por qué no esperaron a que naciera?

-Tal vez porque tienen los recursos para que se siguiera gestando fuera de su vientre.

De no haber estado sentado, Charles se hubiera desplomado en el piso. Quedó blanco como papel.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la criatura puede seguir viva en esa dimensión?

Strange midió bien sus palabras.

-No puedo afirmar nada, Charles. Necesito datos, muchos más. Por eso te necesito. Necesito que en algún momento entres en la mente de Peter y busques todos sus recuerdos. Si se los borraron, entra en su inconsciente, haz lo que sea necesario para recopilarlos y no se lo digas a nadie, por favor – volteó hacia la puerta cerrada -. No quiero que sus familiares y amigos sufran con esperanzas que no se puedan realizar.

-Te entiendo y estoy de acuerdo contigo – contestó Charles y, en su propio corazón, volvió a brillar la esperanza.

…


	16. Capítulo 16: La Propuesta

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Dieciséis: La Propuesta

Charles entró de cuenta nueva en el laboratorio y se acercó a Erik y a Bobby, que estaban junto a Peter. Podía leer sus emociones sin esfuerzo. Llegaban a él en oleadas, las de uno y las de otro. Eran similares aunque de diferente intensidad ya en Iceman y ya en Magneto. Amor, alegría, tristeza, confusión y mucha fortaleza para apoyar al joven y superar juntos el duelo. Pero la dicha de haberlo recuperado sano y salvo se coronaba por encima de las demás.

Esto alegró a Charles. Les observó en silencio los rostros y vio que aunque se notaban afectados, sus expresiones no eran de angustia sino de esperanza. Pensó que él podía aumentarla si les decía lo que Strange le había confesado, pero Bobby había sintetizado lo que significaba recuperarla y perderla más tarde: "Es horrible recuperarla y volverla a perder. Es mejor no haberla tenido nunca."

Por eso decidió callarse y compartir internamente con ellos la alegría que le producía tener a su hijo de regreso. Tomó una mano de Erik y se la apretó con fuerza. Erik lo miró y sonrió, no era una sonrisa triste sino cargada de ternura. Mientras tanto, Bobby se había ubicado en la cabecera y no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de Peter y observarlo embelesado.

Pasado un tiempo, Hank bajó para avisarles que la ambulancia había llegado recién. Bobby pidió acompañar a Peter y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo. La pareja necesitaba estar a solas y no habría mayor consuelo para Peter, que abrir los ojos sano y salvo con Bobby junto a él.

Strange y Wong regresaron al Santuario para finiquitar unos asuntos de los Vengadores y el Hechicero prometió mantenerse en contacto telefónico con la doctora Palmer.

Erik y Charles subieron y se encontraron con los demás, que ya conocían la noticia de boca de Kurt. Estaban apenados por la pérdida y decididos a apoyar a Peter y a Bobby en lo que necesitaran. Charles comprendió que después de tanto revuelo él y Erik se merecían un momento a solas para aclarar sus mentes e invitó a su amante a su despacho. Erik no dudó en aceptar porque necesitaba distraerse antes de viajar al hospital. Al entrar al mismo lugar donde Charles les diera la noticia, se sintió apesadumbrado y vio la licorera. Había sido habitual entre ellos antes, invitarse a beber algo de alcohol mientras platicaban. Pero ahora cualquier gota etílica quedaba descartada para Charles. Así que Erik posó su mirada en el tablero de ajedrez y le propuso una partida como en los viejos tiempos. Eso significaba que Charles debería poner la mente en blanco para no leerle las jugadas.

Se ubicaron junto a la mesa y Charles abrió con un caballo blanco.

-Puedes servirte algo si quieres – concedió Charles al observar que no estaba bebiendo nada.

-No, gracias – contestó Erik e hizo avanzar un peón. Después de un rato observó -. Sabes, Peter siempre fue un muchacho impulsivo, no me sorprende que se haya lanzado esa noche a salvar a esos científicos sin medir las consecuencias.

Charles se restregó el rostro con las manos.

-Erik, por favor, vinimos a relajarnos.

-No es eso, Charles – lo miró intensamente -. Es que siempre supe que no había sido tu culpa, no podías adivinar lo que Peter haría porque no estabas con él en ese momento para leerle la mente. Tampoco lo escuchaste pero era comprensible, estabas enojado porque se había ido sin avisarte.

-Erik – habló Charles con calma -. Estás tratando de quitarme el remordimiento por mi salud y la del bebé pero créeme que estoy sabiendo cómo manejarlo.

-No – refutó Magneto con determinación -. Estoy dándome cuenta de que no te culpé por lo que le ocurrió a Peter sino por la persona en quien te habías convertido. Te culpaba por ser egoísta y vanidoso, y extrañaba al Charles del cual me había enamorado – hizo una pausa y lo miró con dulzura -. Ese es el Charles que ayer se conectó a Cerebro desesperado, es el Charles que propuso un plan tan inteligente que rescató a Peter rápido, es el Charles que arriesgó su vida y dejando de lado el cansancio y la ansiedad, trajo de regreso a nuestro hijo sano y salvo. Es el Charles que amo.

-Erik – sonrió, emocionado y orgulloso.

-No solo recuperé a Peter, sino que te recuperé a ti, Charles.

Charles se echó hacia atrás en la silla y, sin pensarlo, se acarició el vientre. Le costaba mantener la mente en blanco con la emoción y sintió lo que Erik pensaba: no se trataba de ninguna jugada ajedrecística sino que buscaba la manera de proponerle hacer el amor. Charles se dio cuenta de que sentía exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, no quiso proponérselo de forma abierta porque Erik podía sentirse mal si sabía que lo había leído a propósito o no.

-Es curioso – comentó Charles, moviendo otra pieza -. Después de pasar el tercer mes me siento mejor. Ya no hay nauseas, malestares, y dicen que es la mejor época antes de que me crezca el vientre.

Erik se frotó la boca y estudió el tablero para pensar su jugada y no pensar lo que no podía evitar pensar.

Charles lo miró a los ojos.

-Comentan que es la mejor época para tener relaciones.

Erik alzó una torre y la bajó. Charles había sido demasiado directo.

-¿Lo deseas?

-¿Lo deseas tú, Erik?

-No necesitas leerme para conocer la respuesta.

Magneto se levantó y fue a inclinarse junto a la silla. Charles cerró los ojos y entrecerró la boca, invitándolo a degustar de sus labios. Se besaron, despacio, saboreando cada rincón y, enseguida, Erik intensificó la presión de sus labios, al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Por un instante olvidaron todo lo que habían vivido ese día y se enfocaron solo en la sensación apasionada que se estaban provocando mutuamente.

Charles sintió crecer su erección, por una parte, era un síntoma más de la preñez masculina y, por la otra, era la excitación de ser besado por su amante. Se separaron apenas para mirarse. Los ojos de ambos ardían literalmente. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso más pasional y Erik lo empujó tanto, que Charles quedó pegado al respaldo de la silla. Sin despegar los labios, comenzaron a acariciarse los hombros y el pecho del otro, luchando por liberarse de las camisas. Se separaron de cuenta nueva para recuperar el aliento y en sus expresiones solo se leían las ganas que tenían de hacerse el amor.

-No hay condones, ¿cierto? – bromeó Erik para distender el ambiente.

Charles rio entre divertido y excitado.

-No vamos a necesitarlos por unos cuantos meses – contestó, circundó el cuello de su amante y lo apretó contra sí. Como un reflejo, la erección de Erik comenzó a elevarse. Sin perder el tiempo, cargó a Charles en brazos y lo llevó para depositarlo boca arriba en el sofá de cuero. El telépata ya tenía la mitad de la camisa desprendida así que se enfocó en desabrocharse el cinturón y bajarse los pantalones. El pene erecto le molestaba demasiado.

Erik se desabrochó los suyos y se arrodilló junto al sofá, frente a Charles. Le acarició el rostro y llevó la cabeza hacia su miembro para practicarle sexo oral. Charles se arqueó y jadeó. Erik succionaba despacio, disfrutando y relamiéndose, mientras saboreaba su textura. Adoraba cada rincón de Charles y podía besarle sin cansarse cada espacio del cuerpo. Cuando los jadeos del telépata se hicieron más sonoros, Magneto alzó la cabeza y lo observó. El rostro de Charles le pedía a gritos que continuara, o iba a estallar. Sonriendo, Erik bajó la cabeza y le besó cada resquicio de la entrepierna, provocándole más placer aun. Los besos y lametazos habían provocado la erección de su propio pene e hizo un alto para bajarse los pantalones.

-Erik – jadeó Charles, sin contener el goce y anticipando lo que vendría.

Magneto se subió al sofá y se arrodilló, quedando el sexo de Charles debajo de sus piernas. Comenzó a masajearle el ano en círculos para lubricarlo. Gimiendo, Charles soltó un poco de semen. Erik bajó el rostro hasta su vientre abultado y se lo besó, y luego se dedicó a trazarle en la piel hinchada senderos con la lengua. Charles le circundó el cuello con los brazos, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con frenesí. Erik se liberó apenas para ascender hasta su rostro y besarle la boca con pasión. Entre los chasquidos, le alzó con ímpetu las caderas y transportó su miembro hasta la cavidad de su amante. Lento y suave, fue empujándolo para ubicarse dentro. La suavidad y humedad le producían demasiado placer y Erik iba jadeando mientras se besaban. Cuando sintió que su pene se había acomodado, Magneto deshizo los besos para mirar a Charles a los ojos.

-¿Estás listo?

Charles asintió y se mordió el labio, preparado para gozar aún más. Sentía que su miembro estallaría de un momento al otro.

Erik comenzó a moverse dentro con empujones, al principio breves y, luego, más intensos. Se abrazaron más y quedaron unidos Erik encima de Charles, mientras gemían y se deleitaban con el sabor y aroma del otro. A medida que el orgasmo se acercaba, comenzaron a perder los sentidos y la vista se les nubló. Erik aceleró las embestidas y Charles eyaculó sin contención. Finalmente Magneto liberó su simiente dentro de su amante y con un grito alcanzó el orgasmo.

Charles aun gemía y respiraba con dificultad. Erik esperó a recuperar el aliento para retirar su pene y abrazó a Charles con toda la fuerza y el amor que le tenía. Lo cubrió de besos al tiempo que le susurraba "te amo" ya en su boca y ya en su oído. Se retiró del sofá para alzar a su amante y acostarse con él encima. Charles se dejó cargar, mientras iba recuperando los sentidos. Se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Erik, justo encima de su corazón, y los latidos lo fueron envolviendo como una canción de cuna. Magneto lo abrazó y le masajeó la espalda. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar de este instante juntos después de tanto tiempo. Más tarde, miró su reloj. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Observó a Charles que respiraba profundo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Había caído en un sueño hondo, vencido por el agotamiento de la jornada. Lo movió de lado cuidadosamente para que la barriga no lo estorbase y pudiese dormir cómodo. Permaneció con Charles sobre su cuerpo, observándolo y acariciándole las mejillas, mientras aguardaba para llamar al hospital.

…..

Cerca del alba Peter abrió los ojos entre sueños. Se reconoció en la sala de un hospital y sintió que alguien le sostenía la mano. Somnoliento, giró la cabeza y vio a Bobby sonriéndole. Volvió a cerrarlos sin despertar del todo y continuó durmiendo.

Recién por la mañana Peter despertó finalmente. Seguía cansado pero el sueño lo había relajado bastante y se sentía con más fuerzas. Percibió que alguien continuaba sosteniéndole la mano y, cuando quiso frotarse los ojos con la otra, sintió un tirón en el brazo. Solícito, Bobby le acomodó el suero para que no se le soltara la jeringa.

-¿Bobby? – lo reconoció y parpadeó -. ¡Bobby! – quiso moverse para abrazarlo.

Bobby lo envolvió cuidadosamente con su brazo y apoyó los labios en su pelo de plata. Olía otra vez su esencia, oía su voz, lo sentía sano. Peter recordó lo que había sufrido y lloró, mitad por la tristeza y mitad por la alegría de saberse a salvo. Pensó en todo ese tiempo lejos de su hogar, deseando que sus padres lo consolaran y deseando, principalmente, sentir a Bobby con él. ¡Cuánto los había necesitado! Especialmente en el momento de la tragedia cuando perdió la criatura. Se acordó que nunca había podido decirle a Bobby que iban a ser padres, recordó la esperanza que guardaba de regresar con él algún día y enseñarle el bebé. Recordaba lo que había extrañado a Charles y a Erik esos meses para que lo consolaran y lo cuidaran mientras su vientre crecía, y lo que había extrañado a Bobby para disfrutar juntos del embarazo.

-Luna – sollozó Peter, liberando la angustia. Bobby parpadeó sin entender -. ¡Íbamos a tener una hija y la perdí! Era una niña y quería llamarla Luna. Siempre adoré ese nombre.

Bobby sintió un aguijón en el pecho y, como un reflejo protector, apretó más a Peter contra sí, mientras luchaba por no llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, se había prometido a sí mismo serlo para apoyar a Peter y poder consolarlo. Pasaron un rato largo abrazados. El llanto de Peter se fue ahogando hasta convertirse en hipidos hondos.

Bobby se enfocó en pensar que lo había recuperado para no llorar a su hija. Ahora sabía que había sido una niña, pero, ¿cómo pudo haberlo descubierto Peter estando solo, desamparado y sin recursos? De a poco acomodó las ideas y armó conjeturas. ¿Cómo había podido saber su género? ¿Acaso la había visto, la había sostenido en brazos? ¿Cómo había podido salir la niña de su cuerpo? Recordó que tenía una cicatriz debajo del ombligo. ¿Acaso se la habían extraído quirúrgicamente? De haber estado solo y abandonado, Peter no hubiese podido sobrevivir a un aborto, no con su anatomía masculina mutada. ¿Quién lo había ayudado? O, Bobby apretó los ojos horrorizado, le había provocado el aborto tal vez. No, definitivamente Peter no había estado solo. Quizás lo habían secuestrado y de ser así, el joven tenía que haber sufrido mucho. Era probable que la criatura no hubiese sobrevivido por la tensión de su padre. Desesperado y atribulado por las emociones, Bobby masajeó la espalda de su novio mientras tomaba impulso para preguntar.

-Peter – lo llamó con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz -. ¿Quién te dijo que había sido una niña? ¿O la viste tú?

-Ella me lo dijo – contestó y apretó más el agarre. Necesitaba a Bobby más que nunca, necesitaba sentirlo.

Bobby aguardó un tiempo prudencial e insistió.

-¿Quién es ella?

-No lo sé – sollozó Peter y lloró de cuenta nueva -. No la recuerdo.

Bobby permaneció callado, masajeándole la espalda y besándole la cabeza. Era imperante que hablara con Charles y reunieran a los demás miembros del equipo. O, en un caso extremo, viajaría él solo a la dimensión para encontrar a los culpables y hacerlos pagar. Mientras razonaba, un sentimiento terrible comenzó a carcomerle la mente. Era el sentimiento de venganza, el deseo de hacer justicia porque habían dañado a los que amaba. Se dio cuenta de que así debió haberse sentido Magneto cuando actuaba como un vengador desalmado. Bobby, como otros tantos, había juzgado sus actos en el pasado pero ahora lo comprendía.

…


	17. Capítulo 17: El Hospital

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Diecisiete: El Hospital

Charles y Erik llegaron juntos al hospital. Erik entró en la habitación mientras que el telépata permaneció en el pasillo, principalmente, para permitirles un momento de padre e hijo a solas, y, además, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Peter si lo viera preñado. Acomodó su silla de ruedas en una esquina y enseguida salió Bobby y se le acercó. Tenía el semblante cansino pero sus ojos brillaban. Estaba triste y a la vez contento de tener a Peter de regreso.

-Charles – lo saludó, abrazándolo con afecto.

-¿Cómo estás, Bobby? ¿Cómo está Peter?

Bobby se dejó caer en una silla junto a su antiguo mentor.

-Peter está bien de salud. Esa médica, la doctora Palmer, se acercó a decirme que no había nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo, lo quieren examinar más, especialmente la cicatriz que tiene.

Charles asintió. Se notaba que Strange había platicado con ella y le había hecho el pedido.

Bobby se restregó las manos.

-Charles – carraspeó y se frotó la cara -. Peter no estuvo solo. Sabemos que de estarlo no hubiese sobrevivido al aborto y supo que había sido una niña.

Charles se mordió los labios y le apretó el brazo a modo de consuelo.

Bobby lo miró.

-Peter nombró a una mujer, dijo "ella", cuando le pregunté quién le había dicho que había tenido una niña. Le pregunté quién era ella pero no supe decirme más nada. Esa mujer, ¿crees que le haya hecho daño?

Dolorido, Charles cerró los ojos un momento. Las emociones intensas del joven lo estaban apabullando. Respiró profundo y los abrió.

-Hay mucho misterio, Bobby. Por eso quiero esperar a que Peter se sienta mejor para entrar en su mente y dilucidar qué le ocurrió en todo este tiempo.

Iceman asintió y bajó la cabeza, restregándose las manos de cuenta nueva. Ahora Charles podía sentir la sed de venganza que emanaba de él. Un sentimiento profundo y corrosivo. El mismo que había percibido en Erik cuando lo conoció debajo del agua tratando de detener el submarino de Shaw.

-Bobby – lo llamó con firmeza para que lo mirara -. Calma tu mente, hijo. Es difícil pero tienes que controlarte. No ganas nada sufriendo así. Disfruta a Peter y vamos a resolver esto entre todos.

-Es . . . es difícil – confesó Bobby, ansioso -. Estoy feliz de tenerlo de regreso pero no puedo dejar de pensar en quienes lo apartaron de mí y lastimaron a mi hija – era la primera vez que la mencionaba como hija suya y la idea lo hizo suspirar.

-Pero ahora lo tienes de regreso sano y salvo – contestó Charles tranquilo -. Enfócate en eso, Bobby. Los dos son jóvenes y tienen juntos una vida entera por delante.

Bobby lo miró con determinación.

-Por favor, te pido que entres en la mente de Peter y descubras qué le pasó cuanto antes.

-Así lo haré – contestó Charles.

…

Los ojos de Peter se llenaron de alegría cuando vio a su padre entrar. Bobby se despidió de él con un beso en la frente y salió para dejarlos solos. Peter extendió los brazos tanto como el cable del suero se lo permitía y Erik lo fundió en un abrazo caluroso. Estaban tan felices de volverse a ver que lloraban y reían. Magneto lo separó apenas para observarlo. Era su Peter y estaba vivo. Podía verlo, sentirlo y oírlo. Su risa le devolvió tantos recuerdos y emociones juntas, que volvió a abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe – suspiró Erik, oliéndole el pelo -. No imaginas cuánto.

-Te necesité – confesó el joven.

Erik lo apretó contra sí.

-Sé que me necesitaste y hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber podido estar contigo, Peter. Sabes que te amo, Charles y yo te amamos.

Peter suspiró hondo, conmovido. El apriete lo fue sosegando como lo había hecho el abrazo de Charles cuando lo encontró. Erik lo fue sintiendo más tranquilo y lo apartó para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Todo este tiempo recordé tu última visita y que nos despedimos antes porque yo tenía que trabajar en la herrería, recordé que estaba allí cuando volviste a Westchester y deseé, en cambio, haber permanecido contigo hasta que Kurt te buscara.

Peter rio. Era su risa inocente y genuina que encandilaba a todos. A pesar de todo lo sufrido, estaba muy feliz. De repente recordó algo y se tocó el relicario.

-Esto te pertenece, papá. Quiero devolvértelo.

-No – detuvo Erik, apretándole la mano -. Esto te lo regalé a ti, Peter. Es tuyo ahora.

Peter volvió a fundirlo en un abrazo.

Golpearon la puerta y Erik autorizó a pasar. Era la enfermera con el almuerzo. Antes le sacó muestras de sangre y le controló el goteo. Erik le ayudó a incorporarse y le acomodó la charola para que comiera. Después se despidió de su hijo con un apretón de manos y salió para llamar a Bobby.

Apenas el joven entró en la habitación, Erik se volvió hacia el pasillo para buscar a Charles. Lo halló alejado platicando con Strange. El hechicero había mutado su ropaje por ropa informal; vaqueros oscuros, camisa clara y una chaqueta gris. Era alto y esbelto pero con musculatura y Erik no pudo evitar nuevamente los celos. Sabía que Charles no le sería infiel pero no podía controlarse al ver a un hombre con esa apariencia charlando con su amante. Además, por su inteligencia y conocimientos quedaba claro lo bien que se entendían.

Tratando de mostrar su mejor expresión, Erik se les acercó. Charles leyó sus celos pero no dijo nada. Hasta le resultaban divertidos y, por qué no, lo hacían sentirse una persona deseable.

Con su arrogancia, Strange conocía la pasión que despertaba en muchos así que también los percibió pero los tomó como lo más natural.

-Buenos días – le extendió la mano. Magneto se la estrechó con fuerza y determinación -. Le estaba comentando a Charles que llamé a la doctora Palmer ayer por la noche y acabo de platicar con ella en su consultorio. Me alegra saber que Peter se repondrá.

-Le agradezco el interés – repuso Erik seco.

Charles advirtió cuánto le costaba a su amante controlarse y se despidió mentalmente de Strange. El hechicero, que estaba fascinado con su técnica de hablar por medio de las mentes, le recordó, también de forma mental, que entrara en la de Peter apenas se durmiera para tener los datos que necesitaban, y se despidió oralmente de la pareja.

-¿Cómo está Peter? – preguntó Charles, mientras Strange se alejaba.

Pero Erik no lo había escuchado. Seguía observando al hechicero.

-¡Erik, por favor! – Charles no sabía si reírse o enojarse -. Huelo tus celos sin necesitar mis poderes.

-Es una simple casualidad que se acercara a hablarte justo cuando yo estaba adentro.

Charles rio.

-Tienes celos. ¿De Strange? ¿Del médico que me examina mientras la barriga se me hincha y deforma con un hijo tuyo?

Erik lo miró, ofendido. No estaba de acuerdo con su razonamiento.

-Nos está ayudando con Peter– añadió Charles -. Con sus poderes, colaborará para que sepamos qué le sucedió en esa dimensión.

-¿Para qué quieren saberlo? – replicó Erik con frialdad.

Su reacción dejó a Charles de una pieza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Peter sufrió demasiado. ¿Para qué quieren saber qué le pasó? ¿No basta con tenerlo de regreso? Sufrió un aborto, perdió a su criatura, se sentía un niño desamparado. ¿Para qué vas a jugar con ese mago a los detectives, Charles? ¿No es mejor dejarlo en paz para que sane?

-¿Jugar a los detectives? – Charles quedó entre asombrado y ofendido -. ¿No quieres saber qué le ocurrió a tu hijo?

-No si eso no lo ayudará a ser más feliz, Charles. Lo único que me importa es el bienestar de Peter y no veo cómo pueda favorecerlo el hurgar en ese momento tan doloroso.

-¿Crees que juego a los detectives para estar con Strange? – ahora sí Charles sonó irritado.

-Como siempre, manipulas lo que digo – Erik se puso a la defensiva.

Charles notó que la discusión no tendría final feliz y quiso poner paños fríos sobre el asunto. Sintió que aunque le hubiera prometido a Strange guardar el secreto, Erik era su pareja, su cómplice y su mayor confidente. Tenía que contárselo.

-Erik, vayamos a un lugar tranquilo para platicar. Hay algo que tienes que saber.

-Charles – Magneto sacudió la cabeza, descreído.

Charles insistió y bajaron a la cafetería del hospital. Por el horario estaba muy concurrida pero justo Strange se les cruzó allí. Acababa de beber un té caliente.

-¿Tienen hambre o están buscando un sitio para estar a solas? – preguntó con una mirada cómplice.

A Erik se le subió la presión a la cabeza pero se contuvo.

Strange rio internamente.

-Si buscan un lugar donde nadie los interrumpa, le puedo pedir a Christine su consultorio. A esta hora no atiende a nadie y le prometí que almorzaría hoy con ella. Vamos – los invitó a seguirlo -. Es en esta planta.

Charles miró a Erik con un: "no acotes nada y obedece," y Erik así lo hizo.

La doctora Palmer los saludó, les explicó lo que ya le había dicho a Bobby sobre la salud de Peter y les cedió un área del consultorio que usaba para que los familiares aguardaran. Tenían algunas sillas y un despensero con agua fría y caliente. Erik se preparó un café y Charles un té frío. Luego, Magneto se sentó frente a él.

-Erik – habló el telépata con calma, mientras sostenía la taza con ambas manos -. Estoy investigando con la ayuda de Strange porque hay más que simple curiosidad por saber qué le pasó a Peter. Verás – midió las palabras -. Peter tiene una incisión debajo del ombligo, es tan perfecta que Strange me aseguró que no hay médico que hubiera podido suturársela así. También lo examinó y le pidió a la doctora Palmer que lo examinara, ambos con la mejor tecnología. Llegaron a la misma conclusión: Peter no tiene hemorragia interna ni signos de haberla tenido, o sea, ¿cómo sufrió un aborto, entonces?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Erik, confundido.

-Peter no sufrió un aborto. Creemos, Strange cree, pero necesitamos confirmarlo, que la criatura le fue extraída completa, dentro de su bolsa.

Erik se horrorizó y él sabía de horrores.

-¿Por qué harían algo así? – cuestionó y el metal de la sala vibró suavemente.

-Strange cree y yo también, que tal vez lo rescataron de la explosión porque deseaban a su bebé. Lo cuidaron mientras lo necesitaban para que la gestase. . .

-¿La? – interrumpió Erik -. ¿Por qué dices "la"?

Charles asintió.

-Peter le contó a Bobby esta mañana que había sido una niña y dijo que una mujer, mencionó "ella", se lo había contado.

Los metales vibraron otra vez. A Erik le costaba tranquilizarse con tanta información emocional. Charles le apretó la mano para ayudarlo.

-El punto es que pensamos que se la extrajeron completa porque tienen los recursos para que se siga gestando fuera de Peter. Es una teoría absurda, lo sé, pero tú me dijiste anteayer que con las cosas extrañas que nos han pasado como X-Men, no podemos descartar ninguna.

Erik tomó aire para hablar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Peter tuvo una hija y que podría estar viva? – interrogó con la voz trémula.

Charles asintió y sonrió emocionado.

-Esto es maravilloso – suspiró Erik y lo abrazó con fuerza -. ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

-Necesito entrar en la mente de Peter y conocer sus recuerdos – explicó Charles sin deshacer el abrazo -. Quiero hacerlo apenas se duerma. Le contaré a Strange lo que encuentre y a partir de ahí, veremos qué hacer. Pero existe la esperanza de que esa niña esté viva y podamos traérsela a Peter y Bobby de regreso.

Después de un rato, Charles preguntó con temor.

-No sigues celoso ni enojado, ¿cierto?

Erik respondió riendo ante su planteo tierno e inocente. En momentos como este sentía a su Charles como a un niño.

…

Después de almorzar, Peter se durmió enseguida. Charles entró sigiloso y quedó con él a solas. Bobby y Erik se mantuvieron afuera. Erik no dijo nada a Iceman a petición de Charles, pero moría de ganas de contarle al joven que había esperanzas.

El telépata contempló a su hijo. Estaba durmiendo de lado, con el brazo acomodado para que no se le soltara la jeringa del suero. A través de los párpados se notaba cómo movía veloz los ojos, estaba soñando profundo. Charles le tocó la cabeza y notó que tenía un sueño tranquilo. Luego se tocó la sien y se concentró para entrar en su mente. Buscó sus recuerdos pero estos concluían en el momento en que decidió viajar hasta la estación nuclear y rescatar a los científicos. Solo halló mensajes de una voz femenina diciéndole que tendría una hija y Peter llamando Luna a su bebé. Charles entró más, hurgó, escaneó, fisgoneó cada rincón pero, como Strange ya lo había pensado, alguien había borrado su memoria.

Charles suspiró y abandonó la tarea por un instante. Sería más complicado de lo que pensaba. Tendría que entrar en su inconsciente para encontrar fragmentos, o, con suerte, una buena parte de la historia. Respiró profundo y se acarició la barriga. Sabía que se estaba exigiendo demasiado y también sabía que no había estado pensando en su propio bebé. El día anterior lo había sometido a un viaje interdimensional y ahora iba a hacer un trabajo mental forzoso.

Charles cerró los ojos y se concentró en el propio hijo que gestaba. Sabía que era demasiado pequeño para oírlo y, menos, para entenderlo, pero igual le habló con dulzura.

-Debo hacer esto. Necesito ayudar a tu hermano. No intentaré nada que pueda lastimarte y si te sientes mal, solo házmelo saber. Estamos juntos en esto, tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo, pequeño?

Aun no era tiempo de que lo sintiera pero Charles percibió un minúsculo aleteo dentro del vientre. Emocionado y con la boca abierta, se apretó el lugar con ambas manos.

-No puede ser – murmuró y recordó que no estaba gestando cualquier criatura sino al hijo de dos mutantes poderosos.

Quedó unos segundos, fascinado, acariciándose el vientre. Pero enseguida recordó su tarea y volvió a concentrarse en Peter. Ahora viajó directo al espacio más recóndito de su psiquis y allí encontró luces de los recuerdos suprimidos. Se enfocó en localizar a aquellos posteriores a la explosión y tras un breve trabajo, dio con ellos.

Al explotar la planta, Peter perdió el conocimiento y despertó en una especie de laboratorio de alta tecnología. Era un lugar higiénico, con un blanco que enceguecía y luces por doquier. Se encontraba boca arriba en una camilla metálica y podía sentir el frío del metal a través de la bata. Estaba aferrado de las muñecas a los costados del cuerpo con cerraduras de acero. Desesperado, alzó las rodillas y se sacudió de un lado al otro para zafarse.

Cinco personas con batas blancas y los rostros cubiertos con casco se le acercaron y cuatro de ellas lo sujetaron para que no se moviera. Peter gritó y se agitó hasta que lo inmovilizaron. La quinta persona llegó hasta su cabecera y descubrió su rostro. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo y lacio platinado, y ojos inexpresivos.

-Bienvenido, Peter Maximoff, tienes una hermosa hija, que pronto será mía.

Peter alzó la cabeza y gritó, entre furioso y desesperado.

La mujer le acarició la mejilla y, como si se tratara del poder de Charles, el joven comenzó a sosegarse. Ella le sonrió, fría y maligna.

-Mi nombre es Lilandra y soy la Emperatriz de Shi'ar.

Sus palabras rebotaron en la mente de Charles y anularon las demás visiones. El telépata soltó un grito de dolor y salió de la mente de Peter. Se agarró la cabeza. Estaba aturdido y dolorido.

Erik oyó su grito y entró desesperado con Bobby detrás. Lo abrazó, mientras Charles buscaba aire para tranquilizarse. Bobby llegó hasta Peter, que dormía ajeno a todo.

-Erik – susurró Charles a su oído, mientras este lo sostenía -. Es cierto, Peter fue secuestrado para conseguir a su hija y tengo el nombre de quien lo hizo. Es poderosa, demasiado poderosa. Necesitaremos la ayuda de todos.

…..


	18. Capítulo 18: Movimiento

Para este capítulo me inspiré en esta imagen del adelanto de la película

No me deja copiarlo pero es una de las imágenes que publicó la revista Empire donde se va a Charles sentado en el suelo, con el personaje de Jessica Chastain inclinada junto a él. Si leen este fic en mi cuenta en Wattpad, encontrarán la imagen que pude pegar.

Ya leerán la escena del diálogo al final.

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Dieciocho: Movimiento

Charles fue serenándose en los brazos de Erik. El poder de Lilandra lo había dejado cansado y confundido. Quien fuera, se trataba de alguien muy poderosa, tanto como él, y se notaba que era telépata por su capacidad para introducirse y controlar las mentes.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – indagó Erik después de un rato.

Charles asintió y, despacio, deshizo el abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Charles? – quiso saber Bobby, extrañado y nervioso.

-Es mejor que salgamos y hablemos, Bobby – solicitó Charles y miró a Erik -. Ve a buscar a Strange, por favor.

Los tres salieron, dejando a Peter dormido. El telépata no se alejaría y estaría en contacto mentalmente con él por si despertaba o necesitaba algo. Mientras que Magneto bajó a buscar al hechicero, Charles y Bobby se ubicaron en un sector del pasillo aislado, pero cercano a la habitación del joven.

Iceman se echó en la silla, entre aturdido y excitado.

Charles miró a su antiguo alumno a los ojos con calma.

-Bobby, antes de decirte esto, quiero que sepas que no te lo comuniqué antes para no crearte falsas esperanzas. Ahora que es algo prácticamente seguro, voy a contarte y necesito tu ayuda.

-¿De qué se trata? – reclamó el joven, ansioso.

Charles le apretó el brazo y sonrió.

-Tu hija vive, Bobby – Iceman soltó un suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara entre fascinado y perplejo. Charles le masajeó el hombro antes de continuar -. ¿Recuerdas la cicatriz que tiene Peter debajo del ombligo?

-Sí, por ahí se la extrajeron.

-Íntegra, Bobby, ni siquiera la quitaron de la bolsa amniótica. Peter no sufrió ningún aborto como pensó sino que se la quitaron para que siguiera creciendo fuera de él.

-¡Dios mío! – suspiró, frotándose los ojos -. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así? ¡Lo que habrá sufrido!

-Le borraron los recuerdos justamente para que creyera que había sufrido un aborto. Luego le permitieron ponerse en contacto conmigo para que lo rescatáramos – dedujo Charles -. Todos estos meses lo mantuvieron con vida apresado para que la criatura estuviera lista para ser extraída y sobreviviera con sus maquinarias, que me imagino serán de avanzada.

-O sea, ¿lo usaron como una incubadora? – concluyó Bobby horrorizado.

-Cuando entré en su mente, grité porque me topé con la mujer que Peter mencionó pero no recuerda – continuó Charles, todo el tiempo manteniendo la calma -. Se llama Lilandra. Es telépata como yo, muy poderosa, es emperatriz de un pueblo desconocido, Shi'ar, y necesitaba a la niña.

-¿Para qué? – cuestionó el joven, digiriendo la información.

-No sé, pero tenemos que regresar a esa dimensión para averiguarlo y rescatar a tu hija.

Bobby alzó la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pensó en Peter, en todo lo que debió haber sufrido solo y en manos de esa gente, y se conmovió. Pero también cayó en la cuenta de que Luna estaba viva y tenían que traerla de regreso.

-Tenemos que reunir a todos enseguida, Charles – aseveró con determinación.

-Quiero platicar con Strange primero – respondió el telépata -. Quiero darle esta información. ¿Deseas estar presente cuando lo haga?

-Sí, claro.

-Mira, allá viene Erik con él.

Bobby se levantó para llegar hasta ellos. Magneto ya le había adelantado al hechicero que la niña había sido secuestrada y que tenían la información sobre quién lo había hecho. Los cuatro se ubicaron en círculo y discutieron lo que Charles había descubierto antes de llamar a los demás.

…

La reunión se concertó en la Mansión X. Strange regresó al Santuario para buscar a Wong y todo el material con el que contaba para conseguir más información sobre Lilandra y su imperio. Mientras aguardaban su regreso, Charles fue a darse un baño, mientras que Erik y Bobby fueron cada uno a recostarse un tiempo. Estaban agotados pero ansiosos también. Iceman no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que su hija seguía viva en esa dimensión y cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo más alejada de sus padres, e imaginaba el momento dichoso cuando la rescatara y se la enseñara a Peter. Entonces, la felicidad de ambos sería completa.

Erik pensaba en Peter, también en su nieta, por supuesto, y no podía dejar de imaginar lo feliz que se pondría el joven. Ahora, más que nunca, sentía cuánto lo amaba y cuánto amaba al niño que venía en camino. No resistió más y fue a la recámara de Charles para estar con él a solas y con su hijo.

Charles había terminado de asearse y se había vestido de forma informal, con una playera negra, una camisa verde abierta, pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta de color pardo. Olía a perfume francés y sus ojos fulguraban con las pestañas aun húmedas. Erik corrió a abrazarlo y solo la tensión por la reunión que se realizaría pronto, le contuvo las ganas de desnudarlo allí mismo. Con las hormonas a flor de piel, Charles no necesitaba mayor aliciente para despertar su lívido, y le costó refrenar el deseo de quitarle, también, la ropa. Se separaron rápidamente para dominarse.

Charles sintió de repente otro aleteo y se frotó el abdomen con fascinación. Erik lo miró sin entender. El telépata le tomó la mano y se la apretó contra su vientre.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? – sonrió.

Erik apretó más con cuidado. Sintió un delicado hormigueo y miró confundido a Charles.

-¿Es el niño?

-Claro.

-¿Pero cómo? – se preguntó Erik, confundido y maravillado -. Estás entrando en el cuarto mes, Charles. No se lo siente hasta el quinto.

Charles rio.

-¿Qué esperas del hijo de dos mutantes poderosos como nosotros?

Erik quedó boquiabierto, literalmente sin palabras. Charles acercó los labios para besarlo de cuenta nueva.

-Antes de leer a Peter, me detuve para hablarle y lo sentí, me respondió como si me hubiera escuchado y me hubiese entendido – rio, totalmente feliz.

Erik le acarició el vientre, mientras le aumentaban las ganas de volver a sentirlo y de saber más del hijo que esperaban.

-¿Pensaste en entrar en su mente? ¡Quiero sentirlo, Charles! – lo abrazó con fuerza -. ¿Puedes encontrar la forma de verlo? Imagina saber ya cómo es, qué aspecto tiene. No puedo creer aun que lo haya sentido. Te amo.

-Todo a su tiempo – contestó Charles con tranquilidad -. Es muy pequeño para que indague en su cabecita todavía, apenas se está formando. Pero creo que es poderoso desde que fue concebido. Nos esperan meses llenos de sorpresa.

-Como si el mundo entero no dejara de sorprendernos – bromeó Erik, excitado. Con cualquiera de sus aventuras tenían sorpresas que quitarían el aliento.

De repente, Charles sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Alguien había entrado en su mente violentamente. Soltó un gemido y se la sacudió para quitársela.

Erik se puso en alerta.

-¿Qué pasó? – lo tomó de los brazos -. ¡Charles! ¿Qué pasa?

Charles cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

"Volvemos a encontrarnos, Charles Xavier. Me dejaste impresionada con tu poder, te las ingeniaste para recuperar recuerdos de su mente."

Charles abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es ella – murmuró -. Es Lilandra.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Erik, nervioso.

-En mi cabeza – gimió con otra punzada. Miró hacia los costados -. Pero no puede estar lejos para comunicarse.

"Error, terrícola," contestó la emperatriz. "Puedo comunicarme a distancia. Ven, Charles. Acompáñame."

-No está aquí – avisó Charles, y trataba de concentrarse para saber más. Erik se puso de pie y comenzó a husmear en cada rincón -. ¡No, Erik! Se está comunicando a distancia.

"Quiero platicar contigo, Charles," exigió Lilandra. "Quiero explicarte que la criatura está bien y crecerá conmigo. Podremos brindarle el conocimiento y el poder que jamás encontrará en la Tierra."

-¡Esa criatura no te pertenece! – exclamó Charles, furioso.

Erik volteó hacia él en alerta, y corrió a arrodillarse a su lado.

-¡Charles! ¿Dónde está esa mujer? – demandó desesperado -. ¿Puedes sentirla? ¿Puedes localizarla?

Charles trató de concentrarse más pero sintió una fuerza en todo el cuerpo. Era caliente y vibraba en su piel.

-¡Erik! – pidió ayuda.

Magneto lo tomó de las manos.

Charles sintió que la energía crecía más y más, y lo iba absorbiendo. Se dio cuenta de que Lilandra quería llevárselo con él y soltó a Erik. Tenía que platicar a solas con ella.

Apenas el telépata liberó sus manos, Magneto vio que se iba desvaneciendo. Quiso volver a atraparlo pero Charles desapareció.

…..

Charles se encontró sentado con las piernas extendidas en el piso de un edificio de estructura clásica. Tenía la espalda recargada contra el bronce de la baranda de la escalera. Inmediatamente pensó lo que podría haber hecho Erik con ese material de encontrarse con él. Pero, claro, había llegado solo. Observó la cúpula de mármol inmensa encima de él, y miró hacia abajo. La escalera caracol descendía hacia un entrepiso, varios metros más abajo. Le costaría horrores movilizarse por sus propios medios.

-Charles – Lilandra lo llamó con la voz suave y firme a la vez. En esta ocasión lo hacía por medio de sus labios, sin usar la mente.

Charles volteó hacia ella. Estaba a pocos metros de él, con su cabello largo y platinado cayéndole sobre los hombros. Llevaba puesto un estricto traje negro de oficina, que había imitado de algún transeúnte, para pasar desapercibida. La mujer se acercó a Charles y se le inclinó para hablarle de frente.

-Tuve que hablar contigo en persona – confesó Lilandra. Por instinto, Charles intentó leerla pero se encontraba bloqueada -. Es divertido cuando una posee tu mismo poder, ¿cierto? No puedes leerme, en cambio, yo . . . Ah, ya veo, Charles. Ahora me estás bloqueando tú.

Charles trató de cerrarse pero era tan poderosa, que lo golpeó mentalmente y tuvo que darle acceso. Lilandra se concentró para leerlo y sonrió.

-Así que ya habías diagramado un plan para salvar a la niña, Charles – se asombró fríamente -. Ibas a enviar a una tal Raven, que, ah, cambia de forma, para entrometerse en mi mundo y robar información de mí y de mi gente. No es necesario, Charles, yo puedo decirte todo lo que quieras saber.

-¿Para qué secuestraste a Peter? – demandó el telépata.

-Querrás decir para qué le salvé la vida – corrigió Lilandra -. De no haberlo rescatado, ese joven hoy no sería más que partículas. De hecho, todos ustedes hicieron duelo por él, tú, Charles, especialmente – cerró los ojos -. Puedo sentir tu dolor inmenso, lo que sufriste cuando lo creías muerto. Ah, la culpa – los abrió -. Sentiste culpa porque Peter se lanzó a la misión para complacerte. Lo habías regañado, sí, leí el regaño y la angustia que le provocaste cuando estuvo en mis manos.

-¿Para qué querías a su hija? – exigió Charles, cortándola. No iba a escucharla regodearse con el dolor de su hijo.

-Para convertirla en mi heredera.

-¿Tu heredera? – repitió, confundido -. ¿Robaste a una terrícola para convertirla en gobernante de tu imperio?

Lilandra asintió y sus facciones se suavizaron.

-Estudié a niños de diferentes mundos, y ninguno me satisfacía. Hasta que cuando busqué en la Tierra vi a Peter Maximoff y su velocidad, estaba gestando un hijo y usando su poder para salvar a esos humanos de la explosión. Me di cuenta de que su vástago sería perfecto para ser mi heredero: poderoso, veloz, valiente, solidario, decidido, entregado a su causa, un gobernante increíble. Si yo lo educaba, se convertiría en el mejor emperador que Shi'ar hubiera tenido.

-Por eso lo salvaste y lo retuviste hasta el quinto mes – añadió Charles.

-Sí, su gestación era incipiente. Por lo tanto lo retuvimos y cuidamos hasta que la niña estuvo en condiciones de sobrevivir. Escucha, Charles – suavizó la voz -. No lastimamos a Peter, no lo torturamos, ni le hicimos daño alguno. Él los extrañaba a ustedes, hablaba de ti, de su padre y de Bobby – Charles se frotó los ojos para secárselos -. Me decía que estaba seguro de que tú lo encontrarías. Yo le preguntaba cómo y él me decía que eras el telépata más poderoso de la Tierra. Se lo oía tan orgulloso cuando te nombraba, la admiración y el cariño que te tiene son inmensos.

-¿Peter dialogaba contigo?

-Horas, me fascinaba escucharlo, es un terrícola encantador. Los mejores especialistas de mi mundo lo examinaban y controlaban y cuidaban, Charles. Peter nunca sufrió peligro y estuvo todo el tiempo protegido. Cuando pudimos extraerle el feto, le permití que utilizara mi poder para llamarte. Dejé que se introdujera en mi mente y la utilizara de canal para que pudiera contactarse contigo. Claro que nunca le contamos que le quitamos la criatura sino que lo engañamos con un aborto para que no sufriera tanto ni nos guardara rencor.

-¿Sufriera tanto? – exclamó Charles, y se acarició la barriga para proteger a su hijo -. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?

-Cruel hubiera sido dejarlo morir, ¿no crees? – rebatió Lilandra, gélida -. Solo se le simuló un aborto, un líquido en el suero que le produjo contracciones y la posterior operación. Después me encargué de borrarle algunos de sus recuerdos, que me vincularan a mí o a mi plan. Todavía sigue en shock, pero a medida que pasen los días recordará más sensaciones y momentos placenteros. No me recordará la cara, ni el momento duro de la operación.

-Lo engañaste, te volviste su aliada para sacarle información – recriminó Charles, furioso -. Lo mantuviste retenido como una incubadora, le simulaste un aborto trágico y después le diste los medios para que lo trajéramos de regreso. Lo utilizaste, Lilandra. Usaste a Peter, a mi hijo, como un objeto.

-¿Acaso no es lo que hacías tú cuando enviabas a Peter y a sus amigos a esas misiones peligrosas? – soltó Lilandra con veneno. Charles quedó de una pieza -. Al menos yo lo cuidé y mi objetivo era conseguir un gobernante para mi gente, tú lo hacías solo para alimentar tu ego, Charles.

-¡No es cierto!

-Sí, lo es – refutó la emperatriz con soltura y se puso de pie -. Tú y yo somos iguales, no solo por nuestros poderes. Tenemos gente que depende de nosotros y debemos tomar decisiones difíciles por el bienestar de nuestros pueblos.

-¡Yo jamás haría lo que le hiciste tú a Peter!

-No lo sé, Charles – respondió con desprecio -. Nunca estuviste en mi posición tampoco. Bien, fue un placer conocerte. No podía dejar este mundo sin tener una plática contigo. Peter consiguió que me fascinaras.

-Espera – extendió el brazo para detenerla -. Llévame contigo, llévame a conocer a la hija de Peter.

Lilandra lo miró sorprendida. Charles se arrellanó contra la baranda e insistió.

-Por favor, te lo suplico. Solo quiero conocerla para saber cómo hubiera sido.

-No es más que un feto en gestación – contestó la emperatriz para quitarle cualquier ilusión de contemplarla o cargarla en brazos -. La tenemos en una máquina que disimula el vientre. Está dentro de su bolsa amniótica, unida al cordón, latiendo y creciendo.

-De igual forma, quiero verla – suplicó.

Lilandra se tomó un momento para leerlo. Sintió el afecto que Charles le tenía a la criatura y sus ganas de poderla conocer al menos una vez. Deseaba hacerlo para contárselo algún día a Erik, a Peter y a Bobby.

-De acuerdo, Charles – aceptó finalmente -. Por cierto, dile a Peter alguna vez que decidí conservar para ella el nombre que había elegido: Luna, en latín, un idioma antiguo terrícola, hace mención al satélite que orbita este planeta, él me lo explicó. También me dijo que fuiste tú quien le enseñó latín hace unos años para distraerlo.

Charles le asintió, agradecido. Lilandra se inclinó de cuenta nueva para tomarle ambas manos y teletransportarlo. Antes de abandonar la Tierra, Charles se concentró y sutilmente, sin que la emperatriz lo notara, se metió en su mente para utilizar su poder de trasmisión y alcanzar la mente de Jean donde quiera que estuviera.

"Mantente conectada a mí, Jean. Busca a los demás y sigue mi voz. Los guiaré para traer a la hija de Bobby y Peter de regreso. Escucha mi plan . . ."

En la mansión, donde todos estaban alborotados después de que Erik les dijera lo que había pasado con Charles, Jean recibió el mensaje y ordenó a los demás que se reunieran.

-El profesor se comunicó conmigo. Va a guiarnos directo a la niña y tiene un plan para sacarla de ahí.

…..

Nota: Una aclaración, de acuerdo con los rumores, el personaje de Jessica Chastain podría tener características de Lilandra Neramani. Yo utilicé solo algunos rasgos del personaje para el fic. Lo aclaro porque sé que no le estoy siendo fiel cien por ciento, por ejemplo, en eso de su habilidad para teletransportarse. Espero que de igual manera puedan disfrutar de la historia.


	19. Capítulo 19: El Rescate

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Diecinueve: El Rescate

Apenas Charles desapareció, Erik recorrió cada escondrijo de la recámara y el baño, y salió al balcón para buscarlo. Se aferró a la baranda y estiró el espigado cuerpo hacia adelante para tener una mejor visión del firmamento, pero no encontró ningún vestigio de él. Acto seguido, bajó como reguero de pólvora encendida para avisar a los demás. Estaba desesperado como pocas veces en su vida. En situaciones límites, había sabido controlarse con una frialdad asombrosa pero ahora estaba pálido como la cera. Es que Charles significaba todo para él.

Strange acababa de llegar con Wong, lleno de pergaminos y libros que había encontrado sobre el Imperio Shi'ar, y trató de calmarlo. Fue una mala decisión porque a la desesperación de Erik se le sumaron los celos que no terminaba de procesar. Finalmente Jean se introdujo en su cabeza para transmitirle sosiego y Magneto se dejó caer en un sofá de la sala. Los demás se le acercaron y, poco a poco, fue explicándoles lo que había ocurrido. Una vez que recuperó la calma, Erik se pasó las manos por el rostro y asumió el papel de líder.

-Permanezcan atentos porque Charles tratará de ponerse en contacto, especialmente tú, Jean. Hank, quiero que rastrees cada señal que recibas de la NASA, o de donde sea. Doctor Strange – lo miró intensamente -, utilice todo el conocimiento que tenga de otros mundos para localizarlo – suspiró, buscando aire -. ¡Dios mío, Charles!

Raven se apresuró a posarle la mano sobre el hombro.

-Erik, estamos todos unidos para ayudarte.

Magneto le asintió, agradecido.

Jean sintió que alguien trataba de comunicarse mentalmente con ella y se apartó del grupo en busca de silencio y concentración. Oyó la voz de Charles contactándola por medio del poder de largo alcance de Lilandra. Escuchó con atención el plan que le proponía y se dirigió a avisar a los demás.

…..

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Charles se encontró tomado de las manos con Lilandra en una sala de operaciones de avanzada tecnología. Había tableros digitales, monitores con una resolución increíble, y datos que corrían incesantes en diferentes pantallas. La iluminación era tan intensa y clara como la que había cuando fue a rescatar a Peter y se preguntó si se hallaba en la misma nave o en algún sitio del imperio Shi'ar.

-Bienvenido – dijo Lilandra, mientras le soltaba las manos -. Necesitarás esto para recorrer el sitio – con un movimiento de manos, teletransportó la silla de ruedas desde la recámara del telépata.

Charles dio un respingo cuando la silla se materializó y se sintió encima de ella. Tomó nota de los poderes de Lilandra: la transportación de objetos a distancia y la telepatía eran al menos dos de sus habilidades. De repente, recordó que había realizado el viaje desde la Tierra sin proteger a su bebé y se tocó el vientre, asustado.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Charles – respondió ella, leyéndole la mente -. Nuestro ambiente es similar al terrícola, tu hijo no sufrirá alteración alguna. Podemos revisarte antes de volver si así lo deseas.

-No, gracias – contestó el telépata y rodó la silla hacia atrás para estudiar la cámara con mayor detenimiento. La tecnología que tenía no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Sin buscarlo, percibió la mente de Lilandra. La alienígena había bajado la guardia en su propio hogar y ahora podía leerla. Cuidadoso en extremo, le echó un vistazo fugaz para que ella no se diera cuenta. Leyó la fascinación que le tenía por su poder, igual al suyo, producto de los diálogos que había sostenido con Peter. También leyó que había sido considerada con el joven en su cautiverio y había tomado recaudos para que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible. Pudo ver fragmentos de su niñez: era la tercera hija de los emperadores de Shi'ar, pero su vida fue difícil desde la adolescencia debido a disputas y crímenes familiares por el trono.

No había sido una persona feliz pero sí una soberana justa y pacífica. Por el bien de su pueblo había decidido, hacía un par de años, buscar al mejor heredero que pudiera dejarle, y por eso se había embarcado en la aventura de recorres diferentes mundos para hallarlo. Estaba convencida de que Luna sería la persona indicada y no guardaba ni un ápice de remordimiento o compasión hacia Peter y la pérdida a la que lo había sometido.

Charles no quiso dejar de percibir qué sentía realmente por la criatura y leyó que la consideraba adecuada y estaba dispuesta a prepararla para darle el trono algún día. Además ya tenía en mente a los mejores instructores y se fijaría que nada le faltara. Leyó todo aquello pero en ningún sitio encontró amor. Esto hizo que Charles determinase más aun rescatar a Luna.

Afortunadamente, gracias a su sutileza, Lilandra no sintió su intromisión y le preguntó de manera causal.

-¿Estás preparado para conocer a la niña?

-Sí, claro – contestó Charles.

La emperatriz lo guio hacia un corredor que llevaba a otra cámara. Esta estaba casi en tinieblas y, al entrar, Charles descubrió el motivo: en el centro había un tubo gigante que simulaba un útero y, en su interior, nadaba en el líquido amniótico, la hija de Peter. Tenía el tamaño y el aspecto de un feto de cinco meses y medio. Estaba unida al cordón umbilical que terminaba en la placenta flotante, y se oían los latidos fuertes y constantes de su corazón. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y se movía de a ratos con reflejos.

Charles acercó la silla hacia ella, maravillado. Alzó la mano y rozó con los dedos el vidrio.

-Es asombroso – suspiró para sí. La niña se sacudió suavemente al oírlo. Respondía a los estímulos.

-Estoy admirada y no dejo de contemplarla – confesó Lilandra en voz baja para no perturbar a la criatura -. Como puedes ver, está viva y protegida.

-Pero sabes que este no es el lugar donde debe estar – contestó Charles, sin apartar la vista de Luna -. Sabes, además, que Peter y su pareja la aman.

Lilandra no contestó. Charles volteó hacia ella.

-La niña necesita de sus verdaderos padres, Lilandra.

-Si deseas, te dejaré un momento a solas con ella antes de devolverte a la Tierra – respondió fríamente.

Charles asintió.

La emperatriz lo leyó nuevamente para cerciorarse de que no intentaría llevársela, algo absurdo porque Charles sabía que no sobreviviría fuera de esa máquina, y se retiró.

El telépata mantuvo la vista fija en el tubo hasta que no oyó más sus pasos y buscó velozmente conectarse con Jean.

"Ya estamos en camino," confesó la joven. "Hicimos lo que usted nos ordenó."

"Bien, Jean. Ahora atiende, yo estoy en la cámara con la niña. Ella está dentro de una máquina que simula el vientre. Guía a Strange para que me localice. Él es el único que puede sacarla de aquí sin dañarla."

"De acuerdo," obedeció.

….

En la sala principal de la Mansión X, la misma que habían utilizado para abrir el portal por primera vez, volvieron a formar la abertura y Kurt teletransportó a Raven bajo su aspecto azul, y regresó a los segundos sin ella. Inmediatamente, Scott tomó el lugar de Magneto para mantener con su rayos la entrada y Wong, el de Strange. De esta manera, Erik, vestido de negro y con el casco puesto, y el Hechicero Supremo con su ropaje azul antiguo, junto con Bobby, Jean y Hank convertido en Beast, fueron teletransportados por Kurt hacia la dimensión. Scott y Wong permanecieron en la sala manteniendo el campo de energía, mientras que Storm los ayudaba con descargas eléctricas desde el techo.

Mientras tanto, Raven, con su agilidad felina, se coló en diferentes sectores. En aquellas cámaras que estaban vacías, aprovechó para leer datos en las computadoras, siempre sigilosa y atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño. Así se dio cuenta de cómo habían utilizado a Peter como incubadora humana, y los planes que tenían para Luna.

A medida que avanzaba de una habitación a otra, Raven se fue cruzando con guardias y científicos de bata. Tomando la apariencia, ya de uno y ya del otro, fue escuchando las conversaciones. No le costó mucho asimilar su lenguaje. Dialogaban de temas triviales y algunos mencionaban a la heredera que la emperatriz había conseguido astutamente. Recordaban a Peter como un terrícola inocente y amable, y citaban que se había tratado de un espécimen adecuado para ser el progenitor de la futura gobernante. A Raven le llamaba la atención la frialdad con que mencionaban el hecho de habérsela quitado y la forma en que se seguía gestando. Comprendió que los Shi'ar eran una sociedad distante en cuanto a las emociones. Como ya lo había notado Charles, no era el ambiente adecuado para que la niña creciera feliz. Llegó hasta un grupo de tres soldados, que platicaban en círculo. Se notaba que era su tiempo de descanso antes del cambio de guardia. Rápido se camufló como uno más de ellos desde la postura hasta el más mínimo detalle del uniforme, que consistía en un traje negro y botas bajas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la emperatriz ahora? – preguntó Mystique como al pasar.

Dos de ellos la estudiaron de pies a cabeza y, por un momento, Raven deseó que no tuvieran habilidades telepáticas. Por fortuna, ese poder parecía reservado solo para su soberana.

-Los sensores de la entrada indicaron que llegó hace un tiempo con un terrícola y lo llevó a la cámara de la heredera – comunicó uno finalmente -. ¿Eres uno de sus custodios?

-Entro en servicio a partir de ahora – explicó Raven.

-Debe seguir allí – comentó otro e hizo un gesto hacia la izquierda.

Raven comprendió que hacia allá debía dirigirse y tras una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, se retiró. Atravesó un pasillo y, a medida que caminaba, oyó la voz de Charles en su mente.

"Raven, no estás lejos. ¿Está todo bien?"

-Estoy buscando a la tal Lilandra – explicó bajito, tras cerciorarse de que estaba sola -. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú, Charles?

"Estoy en la cámara con la hija de Peter y Bobby. Necesito que Jean guíe al Doctor Strange hasta aquí para que me ayude."

-La ayuda viene en camino – contestó Mystique y pasó junto a dos guardias con una actitud casual. No levantó sospecha alguna.

"Mantente conectada," continuó Charles. "Lilandra no debe estar lejos."

Justo en ese momento, se cruzó con un alienígena que tenía el ropaje de un paje, portando una charola con una fuente tapada. Su instinto de espía lo hizo seguirlo. A pocos metros, el paje se encontró con otro guardia y le preguntó dónde se encontraba la emperatriz para llevarle su comida. El guardia le indicó la dirección y Raven lo continuó siguiendo hasta perder al soldado. Veloz, Mystique se le colocó detrás y, antes de que la notara, lo bajó de un golpe de piernas. Lo arrastró hasta un rincón para esconderlo, robó su apariencia, alzó la charola y enfiló hacia la dirección indicada.

Lilandra estaba en su recámara, sentada en su lecho ovalado. Había mutado el traje negro terrícola por su vestimenta diaria: un traje plateado ceñido al cuerpo, una capa escarlata y botas altas oscuras. Tenía el cabello recogido en un rodete y estaba leyendo informes desde una pantalla táctil. Había dejado la puerta entreabierta, así que Raven empujó con respeto.

-Aquí está su comida, Majestad – anunció, sosteniendo la charola con ambas manos.

Lilandra se puso inmediatamente de pie en alerta. La había leído.

Antes de que Mystique se le arrojara encima con la jeringa con el suero inhibidor de poderes, la emperatriz la congeló mentalmente.

-Así que tú eres Raven – sonrió gélida y la rodeó en círculos, mientras la estudiaba con asombro -. Es maravillosa la manera en que te camuflaste. Tu poder es tan fascinante como los de Charles y Peter. Ustedes son seres increíbles.

Raven había quedado detenida en una posición incómoda. Sin poder controlarse más, cambió el disfraz por su forma azul. Lilandra sonrió, más encantada todavía.

-No sé quién me fascina más – admitió -. Si Charles o tú.

Raven hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse. Jean se puso en contacto mental con ella. En un parpadeo, Kurt teletransportó a la joven telépata, a Magneto, a Iceman, a Beast y a Strange al centro de la recámara. Antes de que Lilandra pudiera reaccionar, Hank se le lanzó encima empuñando la jeringa y se la inyectó en el hombro. La emperatriz se echó hacia atrás, mientras sentía cómo sus poderes se iban apagando. Confundida, se dejó caer en la cama. Sin perder el tiempo, Erik le apresó las muñecas con el metal arrancado del respaldo del lecho y Bobby la circundó con bloques de hielo para inmovilizarla.

Raven recuperó el control de su cuerpo pero mantuvo su forma azul para tener una concentración del cien por ciento. Beast se le acercó para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien y se dieron un breve abrazo.

"No somos tus enemigos," le habló Jean a la emperatriz mentalmente. "Solo queremos tener de vuelta a la niña."

Lilandra se sacudió inútilmente.

-No te esfuerces – advirtió Erik con desprecio -. Es un suero inhibidor, que hace desaparecer tus poderes por cuarenta y ocho horas – se inclinó junto a ella para mirarla a la cara -. Ahora vas a devolvernos a la niña o – miró hacia sus compañeros -, verás que no es conveniente hacérnosla difícil.

Bobby se apretó los puños y las paredes comenzaron a escarcharse.

-Déjamela a mí, Erik – ordenó -. Me lo dirá por las buenas o por las malas.

-No, esperen – terció Strange, que con Jean, Mystique, Kurt y Hank comenzaba a preocuparse por la actitud de ambos -. No la necesitamos para conseguir a la niña. Jean – volteó hacia la joven -, trata de sentir dónde están Charles y la criatura.

Jean se concentró.

-No están lejos.

-¿Vamos a dejarla así? – se quejó Bobby, mirando a Lilandra con odio -. ¿No va a pagar lo que le hizo a Peter? Erik, ¿la dejaremos sin castigo?

-Bobby – suplicó Jean.

Magneto siguió mirando fijo a la emperatriz y comenzó a ajustarle más y más los metales que ceñían sus muñecas. Lilandra soltó un quejido.

-Erik, basta – ordenó Strange y su tono sonó igual de imperante que el de Charles cuando lo amonestaba.

Pero Erik no le hizo caso.

Lilandra gimió otra vez. Ya tenía las muñecas en carne viva.

-¡Nicht! – exclamó Kurt y se lanzó sobre Magneto para detenerlo. Los dos rodaron por el piso.

Con un brinco ágil, Raven se apoyó encima de Erik para impedirle que se moviera. Kurt se incorporó de un salto.

Bobby clavó los ojos en Nigthcrawler y en Mystique para congelarlos literalmente pero Beast lo detuvo con su fuerza descomunal apresándolo por la espalda.

-¡Basta! – se quejó Strange -. No están siendo razonables y si nos dejamos llevar por las emociones vamos a perder. Vinimos a rescatar a la niña. Jean, guíanos a Erik, Bobby, Raven y a mí hacia la criatura. Hank y Kurt, permanezcan aquí custodiando a Lilandra.

-¿Creen que se saldrán con la suya? – intervino Lilandra despectiva -. En poco tiempo vendrán dos guardias para escoltarme, y otros más seguirán llegando. ¿Creen que podrán detener a mi ejército?

"Stephen," le habló Charles en su mente. "Dejen a Jean con Kurt y Hank, y sigue mi voz. Ella puede detener cualquier ejército telepáticamente."

-Es Charles – exclamó Strange, maravillado -. Me está hablando mentalmente y nos dirigirá hacia él y la niña.

Mystique se irguió y Erik pudo levantarse como resorte lleno de celos. Le molestaba que Charles hubiera escogido a Stephen para comunicarse. Sin embargo, sabía que lo hacía porque necesitaba del mago más que de nadie así que se reservó cualquier comentario. Se sacudió la ropa y le asintió al hechicero.

-Bobby – llamó Strange al joven -. ¿Vamos?

Iceman se fue sosegando y, al sentirlo tranquilo, Beast lo liberó.

El Hechicero Supremo miró a Magneto, a Mystique y al Hombre de Hielo, y, girando elegantemente su capa, salió de la habitación. Erik y Bobby intercambiaron miradas, su ira no se había disipado, pero entendieron que lo mejor era seguirlo. Mystique les hizo un gesto para que se apuraran.

Kurt se apersonó junto a Lilandra para vigilarla y Hank se paró frente a ella para estar atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de la emperatriz. Jean se ubicó en la entrada, alerta.

Lilandra los observó con recelo. Odiaba admitirlo pero Charles parecía ser más inteligente que ella.

…..

¡Hola! Según mis cálculos a este fic le quedan dos capítulos más.

Quería recomendarles un one shot Cherik, que leí hoy y me encantó. Se llama Solaz y es muy romántico.

659414734-solaz-cherik-one-shot-solaz


	20. Capítulo 20: En Casa

You're Always Sorry, Charles

Capítulo Veinte: En Casa

Jean vigilaba la puerta de la recámara atenta para sentir mentes que se aproximaran. Percibía a sus espaldas las de Hank y Kurt, concentrados en vigilar a Lilandra. Como su poder había desaparecido temporalmente por la droga, la joven también podía sentir la de la emperatriz. Sentía la furia y la frustración de saber que su plan había fallado y que Charles la había sorprendido. También percibía confusión. Lilandra se encontraba, además, muy confundida.

Jean no quería entrometerse en su privacidad pero el sentimiento crecía y crecía. Advirtió que lo que la desconcertaba era la fascinación que Charles le seguía provocando. Nadie antes la había excitado así. Lo admiraba con fervor y estaba obsesionada con aprender de él, quería conocerlo más, platicarle y también tocarlo. Lilandra se estremecía mentalmente ante estos deseos. Cuando el telépata se había introducido en su mente en la cámara con la incubadora, él pensó que la emperatriz no se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, en realidad, Lilandra lo había percibido desde el primer instante pero lo había dejado entrar porque anhelaba que Charles la conociera interiormente. ¿Por qué?, se cuestionaba Lilandra ahora. ¿Por qué Charles le producía emociones nuevas, desconocidas para su gente poco afecta a los sentimientos?

-Se está enamorando de él – suspiró Jean para sí y cerró los ojos para transmitirle calma. La joven conocía lo que era el amor y se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su vida sin Scott Summers. Por eso podía comprender a Lilandra y la empatía hacia ella le provocaba compasión. También temía que en su desesperación intentara retener a Charles, pero la emperatriz estaba tan confundida que deseaba más apartar al telépata que retenerlo. Había sido educada para alejarse de las emociones, no para explorarlas.

Lilandra no pudo advertir la intromisión de Jean pero sí sintió la tranquilidad que le iba transmitiendo. Comenzó a sosegar su mente y, con un suspiro hondo, cerró los ojos.

Hank y Kurt se pusieron en alerta temiendo que estuviera a punto de intentar alguna maniobra.

-Déjenla – ordenó Jean con suavidad -. Está sintiendo paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sus compañeros la miraron sin entenderla pero no necesitaban hacerlo, sabían que la joven podía sentir a Lilandra perfectamente.

Jean se puso en alerta. Había captado a guardias acercándose. Sin perder ni un segundo, se introdujo en sus mentes para camuflarse y que tanto ella como sus compañeros y la emperatriz, desaparecieran de sus vistas.

Al notar la puerta entreabierta, los soldados entraron con respeto. Llamaron pero no vieron a nadie. Lilandra quiso gritarles pero Beast le cubrió la boca y Jean intensificó su poder para que los guardias no la oyeran. Después de un rato, se retiraron.

….

Guiado por Charles, Strange dirigió al grupo hacia la cámara. Raven se adelantaba para espiar que el camino fuera seguro. En un par de ocasiones, les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran y, en otra, se mimetizó con un guardia para abrirles paso. Finalmente llegaron a la sala con la incubadora. Erik buscó con la mirada a su amante y al verlo sano y salvo corrió a inclinarse para fundirlo en un abrazo. Charles no necesitaba leerlo para saber lo que Magneto debía haber sufrido desde el instante en que Lilandra lo teletransportó de su dormitorio. Todavía tenían mucho por construir en su relación pero si de algo podían estar seguros, era del amor y la devoción que se sentían. Con ambos pilares, Charles estaba convencido de que podrían hacerle frente a cualquier dificultad en el futuro. Mientras se abrazaban, sintió un nuevo aleteo de su hijo y apoyó la mano de Erik sobre su vientre.

-¿Crees que me conoce? – preguntó Erik, entusiasmado.

-Yo creo que sí porque estuvo calmado todo el tiempo hasta que te me acercaste.

Volvieron a abrazarse y se separaron apenas para sonreírse.

-Erik – murmuró Charles y le indicó con el brazo el tubo que albergaba a la criatura.

Magneto volteó hacia la máquina, fascinado.

Bobby estaba junto al vidrio, acariciando la superficie con los dedos. Tenía los ojos acuosos y los labios le temblaban. No podía creer que estuviera contemplándola viva y sana con una nitidez imposible aun para la mejor ecografía. Estaba viendo cómo su propia hija se gestaba. En medio de tanto sufrimiento que había pasado, sentía que esta posibilidad era un regalo impresionante.

-Hola, Luna – la saludó bajo y la criatura se movió suavemente -. ¡Es increíble!

Erik llegó hasta él y quedó sin palabras. Todavía no se hacía la idea de que era su nieta pero comenzaba a tomar dimensión de que era la hija de Peter y lo que significaba para el joven. También comprendía cómo su regreso transformaría la vida de su hijo.

Raven la estaba observando más distante con fascinación.

Strange se daba cuenta de lo emocionante del momento pero su practicidad e impaciencia le ganaban.

-Ya es tiempo de que finiquitemos este asunto. Charles – volteó hacia el telépata -, supongo que la razón por la que me trajiste es para que la transfiera a dónde debería estar.

-Solo tú con tu magia, puedes devolverla al vientre de Peter – aseveró Charles convencido.

Los demás se sorprendieron y comprendieron al fin el plan completo de Charles y la necesidad indispensable de la ayuda del mago.

-Es un acto de magia complejo pero posible – explicó el hechicero -. Necesitaré de tu poder, Charles, para que crees un puente mental que le sirva de camino para transportarse. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Peter está fuera de mi alcance.

-Yo puedo solucionar eso – contestó Stephen -. Erik, haz vibrar los metales que sientas cerca. La energía de la vibración aumentará mi poder y ayudaré a Charles a alcanzar la mente de Peter.

Erik y Charles aceptaron.

Bobby selló la puerta de acceso con hielo para que no los interrumpieran y Raven se mantuvo cerca para captar cualquier sonido del exterior.

Erik alzó las manos y todo objeto metálico cercano, a excepción de la máquina que contenía a la niña y su respectivo panel de control, comenzaron a sacudirse. Strange cerró los ojos para concentrarse y captar la energía. Una vez que lo consiguió envió la fuerza a la mente de Charles, que, con ambos índices apoyados en las sienes, se focalizó en establecer un vínculo mental con su hijo.

Peter seguía durmiendo en la habitación del hospital y no sintió nada. Pero en lo más recóndito de su mente se estableció una luz con el contacto que logró Charles. Una vez que el puente se hubo formado, el Hechicero Supremo canalizó la energía metálica de Erik hacia la bolsa amniótica. Luna se sacudió levemente pero Charles se encargó de transmitirle una sensación agradable para que no se asustara.

Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. En cuestión de segundos, la incubadora se convirtió en un haz de luz. La energía se disipó y el tubo se mostró vacío.

Charles siguió concentrado un momento más y cortó la conexión.

-Peter ya tiene a la niña – anunció contento.

Los demás le sonrieron.

-Se están acercando – advirtió Raven con su audición privilegiada.

Bobby aumentó el grosor de la capa de hielo en la puerta pero sabía que no resistiría demasiado tiempo.

Erik se dirigió a la entrada con el deseo de defender y atacar impreso en el semblante.

-La hora llegó – expresó y todo el metal volvió a vibrar.

-Erik, no – exclamó Charles con firmeza -. No vinimos a agredir a nadie sino a rescatar a Luna. Ya está a salvo dentro de Peter y es tiempo de regresar.

Sin embargo, Erik mantenía los puños cerrados. También Bobby había tomado una postura de ataque.

-Erik, basta – ordenó el telépata al leerlo y volteó hacia el joven -. Bobby, sabes que esta no es la salida. Conseguimos lo que queríamos, solo debemos asegurarnos de que tu hija esté a salvo para siempre.

-Sabes que no permitiré que esto quede impune – contestó Magneto.

Raven perdió la paciencia.

-¿Quieres desatar una guerra intergaláctica? – lo reprendió.

Charles sintió que Bobby estaba enojado pero su ira no podía compararse con la cólera de Erik. Magneto quería que pagaran lo que habían hecho, no solo Lilandra, sino cada súbdito de su imperio. Los culpaba del dolor de Peter pero también de la angustia que todos habían soportado estos meses cuando lo creían muerto, en especial él y Charles.

El telépata solo pensó en algo para cambiarlo. Acercó su silla hasta él, no fue una tarea fácil porque el metal seguía vibrando y le costó maniobrarla, tomó su mano trémula de rabia, y la apoyó sobre su vientre. Se concentró y le pidió a su criatura que lo serenara con algún movimiento. El bebé se sacudió suavemente. Erik lo percibió y parpadeó entre emocionado y furioso.

"Erik, siéntelo," le pidió mentalmente. "Por favor, por él te pido que te detengas. Déjame solucionar esto a mi manera. Te lo suplico."

Erik titubeó al sentir a su hijo. Por un lado, pensaba que Lilandra y su gente debían pagar porque esa era su idea de justicia. No podía dejar sin castigo el crimen contra Peter. Necesitaba cobrarse venganza y sentía el deseo ardiente de verlos sufrir como sufrió su hijo, Charles y él mismo. Era una manera de acallar el dolor y darle un sentido a la agonía de esos tres meses infernales. Pero el movimiento del bebé le recordó el amor hacia su familia y el amor no podía justificarse con el sufrimiento de los otros. Además, era más intenso que el odio que lo consumía. Se planteó si esta vez valía la pena dejarse llevar por la cólera. Tenía a Charles, tenía a Peter y tenía una criatura que venía en camino. ¿Había necesidad de recurrir a la violencia? Charles le apretó la mano y el bebé se movió con un poco más de fuerza. Erik suavizó sus facciones y volteó hacia él. Se miraron a los ojos. La criatura volvió a sacudirse. Finalmente Charles sintió que su amante le acariciaba el vientre.

-Déjame solucionar esto sin violencia – solicitó el telépata con calma.

Erik se mordió el labio y finalmente le asintió.

Al ver que Magneto había bajado la guardia, Bobby descendió los brazos.

Raven y Strange suspiraron con alivio.

Charles se concentró apoyándose el dedo contra la sien y envió un mensaje a Jean de que Luna ya estaba a salvo y Kurt podía llevarlos de regreso a todos. Nightcrawler teletransportó a la joven y a Beast y se presentó en la cámara para trasladar al resto. Formaron un círculo tomándose de las manos y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban todos juntos en la sala de la Mansión X. Se miraron sonriendo con complicidad. Jean se acercó a Scott y le apretó la mano con cariño mientras el joven continuaba enviando rayos en dirección a la abertura. Los sentimientos de Lilandra habían encendido el amor que le sentía.

De repente, Beast ordenó apurado.

-No cierren el portal. Esperen que ya regreso – enigmático, salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

Charles soltó un suspiro mientras observaba en derredor. Al fin estaba en casa y sus seres queridos a salvo. Soltó un bostezo.

Strange enarcó una ceja.

-Te sugiero que descanses, Charles. Fueron dos días agotadores y tu cuerpo te pide dormir.

Charles se acarició el vientre. Quería visitar a Peter cuanto antes pero entendió que el médico tenía razón. No podía exigirle a su organismo demasiado si estaba gestando una criatura.

Erik le apoyó la mano en el hombro cariñosamente.

-Puedo quedarme contigo. Luego visitaremos a Peter los dos juntos.

-No – contestó el telépata, mirándolo -. No necesito leerte para saber que mueres de ganas por estar con él en este momento tan especial. Yo me quedaré en casa durmiendo e iré a visitarlo más tarde.

Bajo su apariencia humana, Hank regresó con un pequeño artefacto en la mano. Tenía una antena alzada y varios botones.

-Esto es un transmisor que enviará una señal al portal para sellarlo para siempre – explicó el científico ante la mirada atenta de todos -. Necesito que lo mantengan abierto unos segundos más para poder dirigirlo hacia esa dimensión.

-¿Con eso Lilandra y su imperio no podrán acceder a la Tierra nunca más? – preguntó Raven, interesada y maravillada con sus invenciones.

-Así es – contestó Hank con orgullo. Acto seguido, apuntó el aparato hacia el portal. Las ondas se expandieron y liberaron un calor que se sintió en toda la sala. Finalmente la entrada se cerró con una breve implosión. La dimensión de la emperatriz quedó fuera del alcance terrícola para siempre.

Los X-Men, junto con Strange y Wong, suspiraron con alivio. La misión había concluido exitosamente.

Bobby ya no soportaba más las ganas por viajar hasta el hospital y se acercó a Magneto para preguntarle si deseaba acompañarlo.

-Ve, Erik – pidió Charles.

Erik se inclinó y le cerró los labios con un beso. Después partió con el joven.

Strange ordenó a Wong que buscaran los materiales que habían traído para regresar al Santuario. Pero antes quiso examinar a Charles. El telépata le pidió a Hank que lo acompañara a su recámara con el médico y después se preparó para dormir un rato. Realmente estaba vencido por el cansancio.

…..

Peter estaba durmiendo profundo, ajeno a todo. La doctora Palmer se había encargado de cuidarlo de a ratos mientras su familia y amigos cumplían con la misión. Erik entró en su habitación seguido de Bobby. Los dos lo vieron dormido de lado hacia la puerta y se relajaron al notar su vientre hinchado debajo de la sábana. Luna estaba donde debía haber permanecido siempre. Magneto le hizo un gesto a Bobby para que lo despertara.

Iceman lo sacudió con suavidad y cariño, al tiempo que lo llamaba y le besaba la frente. Peter abrió los ojos somnoliento. Tardó unos segundos en tomar conciencia de dónde se encontraba por lo profundo que había dormido. Sintió una sensación extraña en la barriga y se la palpó con ambas manos. Parpadeó al sentirla hinchada.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó desorientado.

Bobby tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Trajimos a Luna de regreso, Pete – anunció, emocionado -. No la habías perdido como creíste. Con la magia, la ciencia, el trabajo y el ingenio de todos la recuperamos – lo abrazó -. Está dentro de ti otra vez. ¿Puedes sentirla?

Peter seguía sin entender, o, mejor dicho, dimensionar lo que le estaba comunicando.

-Es imposible – musitó.

Bobby lo apretó con fuerza, mientras lloraba.

-Vamos a ser padres, Pete – exclamó entre sollozos -. Te habías ido sin poder decírmelo y ahora te lo digo yo a ti. ¡Vamos a ser padres! Tenemos a Luna y vas a conocerla conmigo en cuatro meses.

-¿Estoy? – titubeó Peter sin creérselo -. ¿Lo estoy? – y se apretaba el estómago -. ¡Es cierto! La estoy sintiendo – cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloró.

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron abrazados meciéndose uno al otro. Sentían una alegría inconmensurable que solo podían transmitirla con el contacto físico. Estaban demasiado dichosos.

Erik se sentó en un extremo del colchón y permaneció en silencio prudente. El solo observar a su hijo tan feliz le bastaba para sentirse completo.

Bobby siguió acunándolo junto a su pecho, mientras le besaba el cabello platinado. Recordaba a la niña en la incubadora y suspiraba al pensar que ahora estaba dentro de Peter otra vez. De todas las misiones que había vivido, esta era la más personal y también la que había tenido el final más extraordinario para él.

Cuando Peter volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a su papá y le sonrió. Era la sonrisa más tranquila y placentera que Erik sintió que le había dirigido. Sin palabras, le acarició el pelo de plata. Lo amaba con todo su corazón.

…..

Charles se repuso con largas horas de sueño. Erik regresó más tarde a la casa y aun lo encontró durmiendo tranquilo. Se levantó más tarde y cenaron juntos. Por primera vez en su vida, Magneto tuvo que pedirle que se tranquilizara y comiera despacio porque estaba demasiado ansioso por ir al hospital. De cualquier manera, la doctora Palmer había decidido que se le diera el alta a Peter al día siguiente. Pero, por supuesto, Charles no iba a esperar hasta el día siguiente para encontrarse con él.

Erik lo llevó al Metropolitan General Hospital ya bien tarde. Peter estaba en compañía de Bobby, los dos platicando, haciendo planes y riendo. Iceman se retiró con Magneto para dejar a padre e hijo a solas.

Ya Erik y Bobby le habían contado del embarazo así que Peter observó con una sonrisa el vientre incipiente. Reía y disfrutaba al pensar que tendría otro hermanito pronto.

Charles acercó la silla a la cama todo lo que pudo y el joven se estiró todo lo que el suero le permitió hacerlo. Se abrazaron y permanecieron así por un tiempo largo. Era aliviador para Charles sentirlo protegido en sus brazos y era reconfortante para Peter sentirse cobijado por su padre del corazón.

-Charles – habló después de un rato, arrellanándose contra su pecho -. Bobby me contó que entre todos trabajaron para traer a Luna de regreso a mí y me contó el plan.

-Sí, todo salió bien y no debes temer más nada – le aseguró el telépata con confianza -. Ni Lilandra ni ninguno de ellos podrán regresar a molestarte nunca más.

-Sí, pero el plan, ninguno me lo dijo, sin embargo, te conozco, Charles, conozco cómo planeas las misiones – se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba emocionado hasta la médula -, y sé que fue idea tuya. Gracias, papá.

Charles quedó sin palabras. Los ojos se le mojaron y comenzó a temblar él, que se jactaba de saber calmar la mente.

-¡Peter! – exclamó y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

…

¡Hola! Ya está casi finalizando. Espero que les haya gustado y los haya entretenido. ¡Mil gracias por leer y apoyar la historia!

Besitos

Midhiel


End file.
